Reality Shift - Battle Planet
by Atomspliter
Summary: Following the defeat of Destruction, Atom and Leo find themselves against impossible odds with only one escape. The only problem being that they end up in a world they don't recognize. They don't know anything about the world they've been dropped into, and that's what makes it scary. I only own Atom, references to other stories of mine, and the occasional made up ability or gate.
1. The Return

_**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF REALITY SHIFT - DESTRUCTION! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THE ENDING UNSPOILED FOR YOURSELF, DO NOT READ UNTIL THE CONCLUSION OF REALITY SHIFT - DESTRUCTION!**_

* * *

**Hey all! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Nobody worry, I'm still working on the fanfics I said I was working on, they've just been coming in slowly. The biggest problem is that I'm not nearly as passionate about Digimon or Gravity Falls as I am about Bakugan. Heck, I'm not too passionate about Reality Shift - Destruction all things considered. But, I believe that this can be a fresh start again. Get back into writing a little while before November, because I am, of course, doing NaNoWriMo again, and get more fanfiction out and about for everyone to enjoy! With that out of the way, I'll clue you guys into what will be going on in this story. Please bear in mind the warning above. This will spoil a grand portion of the ending of Reality Shift - Destruction in terms of character development and plot ending. If you don't care about that and just want to read some more Bakugan Fanfiction from me, by all means go ahead. Who knows? Maybe by the time I get finished with Reality Shift - Destruction, everybody will have forgotten about everything said here. Anyways, now that the spoiler warning is out of the way, this is one of the main jists of the story:**

**Atom and Leo do not spontaneously follow the same battle pattern as seen in Bakugan Battle Planet. This means that they don't actually use any Bakucores, they will still use Gate Cards and Ability Cards. However, beyond that, everything else will be in place. Losing power from getting attacked, going back to ball form as soon as you reach 0, etc. Because of them existing outside of Reality, they were not affected by how the Bakugan Reality changed. This is pivotal, because we'll get to see how the old system and the new system will clash. At least, I hope.**

**With all that out of the way, enjoy the story!**

* * *

This story begins a long time ago, when a Strange Event took place on Earth. No one quite knew what it was, but Twelve years after it, we made an amazing discovery. A discovery that introduced us to beings we never knew existed: The Bakugan!

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

Me and my partner look around, seeing hundreds of shadow figures surrounding us. "This is bad, Leo." I said.

"No kidding." Said Leonidas. "There shouldn't be so many Negative Shifters after we defeated Destruction."

"You think?" Leo was in his Light form from Energy Twist, having regained the Ability after venting off all the dark energy I had taken from Destruction. "We need a place to escape to. A place they won't be able to follow easily." Dozens began rushing towards us, encasing their hands in darkness in an attempt to make Dark Clones. I used my sword to cut them apart as they came close, but it was quickly tiring. Leo's attacks were able to cut down a huge number of them, but they were still coming quickly.

"Atom, we need to leave now or we won't be able to escape!" I sighed.

"Looks like we've got no choice then." I flicked my hand down, creating a Realital Gate beneath us. "We're going back to Bakugan!" The two of us fell through the gate, and it closed behind us before any Negative Shifters were able to get in. However, they all fired at it, damaging the connection. All me and Leo could feel was a numb sensation as we blacked out.

* * *

Cars were honking down the streets, trying to get going faster. One kid was walking down the sidewalk, eating a burger, when someone else came in front of him, asking to brawl. "You want a Bakugan Battle?" Asked the kid. He stared down his opponent before taking a big bite of his burger. "Right now?" Another bite. "Uh, eating here." A few more bites, and the burger was gone. The kid shook the remaining crumbs into his mouth, then balled up the wrapper.

"Yeah, now." Said the other kid. "Got a newsflash for ya" said the kid, before looking up, "this could change the fate of the world." The first kid turned around.

"Huh? What's with this dude?" He asked his Bakugan. "Talk about being a little over dramatic." The Bakugan in his hand shook a little.

"Dan, we've been challenged to a battle."

"But he's babbling on about heavy stuff like fate and the world. What do you think his deal is, Drago?"

"Only one way to find out." Said Drago. "Battle." Dan laughed.

"Good point pal!" He turned back to his opponent. "Let's do this Drago! Bakugan, Battle! Drome Up!" A Light appeared between the two kids, quickly growing into a large dome that encompassed a large area. Many people were pushed out of the way of the dome, keeping them out of the battle. Dan brought Drago forward. "Let's go! Now!" The other kid brought his Bakugan up.

"You're on!" The two wound up. Someone watched from a nearby street, observing the battle.

"We need to figure out how brawls work here, Leo. I hate spying on friends like this, but we need to."

"I know."

"Bakugan Brawl!" Yelled the two combatants. One of them was black in color, while the other was red. The Black one struck its target first, glowing vibrantly. The Bakugan rose quickly, revealing itself.

"Tremble before the might of the great Nillious and I!" Said the kid.

"I shouldn't be surprised that this weird masked dude showed up." Thought Dan. "Considering all the crazy stuff that's been happening lately. Like that night when we went to make a video to expose the truth behind the Great Collision." Dan thought back to that night. "We weren't exactly supposed to be there." He thought about him and his friends sneaking through the bushes. They looked at an officer.

"Yep, pinpoint plot secure." Dan and his friends went up to the fence blocking the area.

"Hurry up guys!" Said the girl. "It's almost time!" Dan and his other friend ran up to her.

"I just can't believe your parents let you out this late." Said Dan's other friend.

"They didn't buddy." Said Dan. "They don't know." He began climbing.

"Well, they will when we post this."

"No worries. By that time, we'll be legends!" Dan hoisted himself over the top, followed by the girl. Their dog came up behind them barking, followed by Dan's other friend. All four of them looked at what they came for. Before them was a massive crater. "Okay," said Dan, "whatever we do, stay calm and quiet."

"I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm calm!" Blabbered Dan's other friend.

"I'm quiet, I'm quiet, I'm quiet, I'm quiet!" Repeated Dan's female friend. Dan looked at both of them.

"That's not helping!" He yelled. Dan and his female friend jumped down, and then she recorded Dan's other friend jumping down and falling over.

"Great! Do that again!" She lowered her phone and looked at him. He looked at her and put his hand behind his head. "But with more slapstick!" Dan's other friend climbed the fence again, only to jump back down.

"Super Ninja boy!" He yelled before crouching. He jumped to the side. "Heyah!" The dog ran forward before looking back and chasing its tail. It soon fell over, dizzy. The three approached the crater.

"Amazing!" Said the girl. "This is probably what it looked like twelve years ago."

"How would you know that?" Asked Dan's other friend. "We weren't even alive back than!" Dan stepped forward.

"I was born on that day!" He said. "On the very same day as the great collision!" Dan thought back to images he had seen about it. "That was a scary day all right! People thought it might've been the end of the world! The Great Collision was frightening, but no one was hurt and there wasn't any serious damage. Nobody really knows what happened that day, and we still don't." The four went into the crater, and began setting up.

"Take your places!" Said the girl. "It's almost midnight!" The three went to where they had rehearsed, and the camera was pointed at Dan.

"Tonight, we're broadcasting live from Pinpoint Park!" Said Dan. He ran from the camera a bit. "I'm standing at the believed epicenter of the Great Collision!" He turned to face the camera again. "Before the big commemoration ceremony, we, the Awesome Ones, are going to blow the lid off the Great Collision! That's right, we're going to prove to everyone that nothing actually happened!" Upon that final word, a large burst of light flashed on the side of the recording, along with a loud pop sound. Dan jumped, clearly startled as another popped on the left side. Both his friends stepped in front of the camera as Dan hunkered down on the ground.

"Surprise!" They said. "Happy birthday, birthday boy!" The dog got in the picture too and barked once before the three turned back to Dan.

"Huh?" He asked. "What?" He got back up. "Are you kidding me?! This is all for my birthday?!" The two looked at him.

"Dude, the look on your face was classic!" Said the boy.

"But what about the truth behind the Great Collision?!" Asked Dan.

"This is about your Birthday." Replied the girl.

"What?!"

"Tell me you got all that!"

"In full digital glory." The girl's phone turned off within a few moments as she began laughing. "Hey!" Her camera drone floated to the ground as it went offline. "What's going on? My camera died!"

"Did you remember to charge it?" Asked the boy.

"Of course I remembered! Is this one of your dumb jokes?"

"My jokes are way dumber than that, thanks very much!"

"Yep, true that." Dan took out his phone.

"My phone's dead too." The boy took out his.

"So's mine. What's happening?"

"What time is it anyway?" Asked the girl. The boy pulled out a pocket watch.

"I don't know. My watch stopped at exactly midnight."

"Guys, listen to me." Said the girl. "It's just like what my mom told me happened right before the" before she could finish, a big burst of blue light appeared above them, exploding into a hexagon with a cross in the middle.

"Great Collision!" Yelled all three. The dog barked. In the middle of the hexagon, a bright, white light grew before suddenly compressing and being sent down as a beam. All four of the Awesome Ones bailed.

"Run!" Yelled the girl. Beams began striking down everywhere, everything they came in contact with glowing vibrantly. The beams kept landing around the group, shaking the ground beneath them as they screamed in terror. A bright light flashed below them, and it stopped. The group looked around for a moment before collectively breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was seriously weird." Said Dan. "Let's all" his voice was taken over by another.

"Bakugan." Whispered the voice.

"What did you say?" Asked the boy.

"I didn't say anything." Said Dan. He looked around. The girl turned to the two.

"Was that Lightning?" The boy looked at the dog.

"Was that you boy?" The other two looked at him. Lightning shook his head, signalling that it wasn't him.

"It really sounded like someone said" started Dan.

"B-B-Bakugan?" All three finished. The boy turned.

"Hey Dan, by your feet!" The other two looked down to see what appeared to be a dome of water with a ball inside.

"Ick!" Said Dan, pulling his foot away. Lightning barked at it. "What is it?!" The girl tinkered with her camera drone, and got it working.

"Hey!" She said. "It's working!" It floated up. "I need to get a good angle on this." Dan and the boy looked back down at the dome.

"I think we know where that voice came from." Said Dan.

"Bakugan?" Asked the boy. Lightning looked at the dome confused. Dan reached his hand out.

"Oh, you're not gonna touch it, are you?" Asked the girl. Dan reached down to the dome, and it reacted.

"Aw, he's touching it!" Exclaimed the boy. The dome suddenly exploded over Dan, dousing him. He jumped back.

"Gross. Really gross." Said his two friends. Dan looked at his hand, which held the object that was inside the dome. He turned to his friends.

"Ugh, don't tell me you filmed that."

"Sure did!" Assured the girl.

"I bet our fans are gonna love it!" Claimed the boy. Dan looked back at the ball in his hand. A small glow emanated from below them.

"What?" Dan looked at it. "Huh?!" He stood up quickly as the entire ground began to glow. He looked as light blue hexagons appeared everywhere around them. "What is this?!" Dan dropped the ball. "Whoa!" When it hit the ground, the glow faded. Dan walked over to where the ball had rolled and bent down to pick it up. As soon as his hand touched it, the glow returned. "Huh?" It spread quickly, encasing the ground completely. Dan took a tentative step forward, the hexagon he stepped on glowing brighter. "Ah!" He began running, lighting up more hexagons. "Awesome! Oh yeah! Check it out!" To his friends, he was flailing around without reason.

"Uh, that goop must've got inside his brain or something." Said the boy. He walked up to Dan. "Hey, you okay?" He put his hand on Dan's shoulder, and the glow appeared to him too. "Uh! Oh snap! Not good!" To the girl, they both began flailing around.

"Stop joking and cut it out you two!" she walked up and grabbed the boy's shoulder, revealing the glow to her as well. The two experimentally took their hands off and put them back on, losing sight of the glow before quickly regaining it.

"So cool!" Said the boy.

"What is it?" Asked the girl. All three were acting nutty to Lightning, who growled a little. Dan looked at the ball in his hand.

"Is it, because of this?" He asked. The boy ran off a bit, looking around.

"Hm, I wonder if there's" he started.

"Um, what are you doing?" Asked the girl.

"I'm looking for more!" The boy ran off further. The girl followed his lead and ran off elsewhere.

"Me too!" Dan looked at a hexagon that had a different glow to the others, completely red instead of pale blue. He looked back at the ball, and made a connection. He lined up the ball with the hexagon, then rolled it on. The hexagons around it began to glow, and the ball bounced off of the hexagon, glowing brightly. It transformed quickly, revealing its true form. All of the Awesome Ones screamed again at the large being in front of them and ran away from it as quickly as they could. It stepped in front of them, and they quickly turned the other way

"Run the other way!" Yelled Dan. They were quickly stopped again as the being stepped forward again. They looked up at it, quivering in fear, as it looked down at them. It growled a little. A bead of sweat rolled down Dan's face, before he suddenly jerked a bit at a realization. "Uh, guys? Don't be afraid. It's all right. I think it's trying to say something." Dan stood up and looked at the being before him. It looked at him as he began walking, his friends terrified out of their minds. Dan stopped walking and stared up at it.

"You have awakened me." Said the being.

"I'm Dan." Said Dan. "Dan Kouzo. And you're a, Bakugan?"

"Yes. The name is Dragonoid. And I am your partner." Dan looked up at him in amazement.

"Your partner?" The Bakugan glowed brightly before returning to ball form. "Whoa!" He landed on the ground in front of Dan, who took a step forward to pick him up. Dan looked at him with a smile plastered on his face, before he was interrupted.

"Found one!" Called the boy. Dan looked at his friend to see him covered in goop, holding a Bakugan. "My Bakugan!"

"Me too!" Said the girl. "It's white, and cool, and goopy!" Lightning barked as he showed the Bakugan he had found. The three people laughed, before coming together again.

"There's gotta be more of these!" Said Dan.

"Let's go look!" Said the boy. All three ran around the crater, trying to find what they were looking for.

"This is the craziest birthday ever!" Said Dan. The four kept looking for quite a while before eventually giving up, wiped out and incredibly tired. "Aw, it doesn't seem like there's any more out here."

"What a bummer." Said the girl. She looked at her phone. "It's getting late. We should probably head back now."

"Aw, already?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah man, if we're out too late, then we won't be able to look into these guys anymore tomorrow." The boy looked at the Bakugan in his hand.

"Ugh, I know you guys are right, but I really want to keep searching." Lightning barked at Dan, who looked at him. He groaned. "Fine. But we're making a pit stop at Studio D first so we can get the footage onto the computer. Nobody's gonna believe what we found!"

"You got that right!" Said the girl. "Let's go! I'm getting tired."

* * *

I made a dull thud on the ground as I entered the Reality after being deposited by the Realital Gate. The impact woke me up enough to glance around at my surroundings. "Wh-where am I?" I asked. I seemed to be inside, and the building had decent furnishings, if limited. I rubbed my head. "Man, that battle was rough." I looked around, trying to find Leo. "Leo, where are you?" I slowly got up, not seeing him anywhere nearby. As I looked around, I also saw a few more things in the building. "Okay, so there's an upstairs connected by a ladder, and it seems like the entire front is like a garage door. I walked up to a door, intent on searching outside for my partner, until I heard a few voices.

"Oh man, I still can't believe how awesome this is!" Said one. Definitely male, and young.

"Everyone's going to freak once they see the video!" Said another. Another male.

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow before we upload it. It's going to take time to edit it." Female this time.

"Those don't sound like the brawlers." I thought. "I need to find Leo and get out of here. There's no way this is the right place!"

"I still can't believe that we're the first to find these guys." Said the first. "I mean, if others had discovered the Bakugan it surely would've been on the news, right?"

"Wait, these guys know about Bakugan?" I wondered.

"Yeah." Said the second again. "Who knows why they suddenly appeared for us?" The door knob turned.

"I need to move!" I quickly and quietly dashed to the side of the door just as it opened in. I got a look at the people who were talking as they came in.

"You guys question things too much." Said the girl. "We know that they appeared for us, and we need to share it!" She quickly climbed up the ladder and put her camera drone down. "There. We can wait until morning before uploading it." She climbed back down. One of the boys yawned.

"Man, I'm beat. See you guys later, I'm going to bed!"

"Sounds good Dan." Said the other boy.

"Dan?" I whispered. The boy I saw looked nothing like the Dan I knew! Not only was he much younger, but his complexion was much brighter. Sure, the hair was nearly the same, but that was about it. I then saw a little dog of the floor in front of me. I looked at it and it looked at me, before starting to bark.

"Huh?" Asked Dan. He turned to the dog. "Lightning, what are you" he saw my shoes and looked up, looking directly at me. "What the?! Who are you?!" The other two looked at me, equally scared.

"How did you get in here?!" Asked the boy.

"Why are you in here?!" Asked the girl. I opened my mouth to speak. "Wait, I know! You're here to steal our video for yourself, aren't you?! Well guess what, that video is ours! You can't have it!"

"That's right!" Said Dan. "So you can just leave, right now!" I looked at the three as they stared at me accusingly.

"I, uh, think there's been a misunderstanding." I said. "I don't know who you three are, nor do I know of any video." The three still stared at me, before loosening up a bit on their stances.

"Wait, you've never heard of us?" Asked Dan.

"No, none of you are familiar to me." I said. I lowered my hands a little, loosening up myself. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Atom." I held my hand out. "Who are all of you?" Dan dropped his stance first.

"I'm Dan." He said. "And I see you've already met Lightning." Dan gestured to the dog in front of me.

"Okay, I think we're calming down now." I put my hand down for Lightning to sniff, and looked up at the others. "Okay, so I now know who Dan is. So, who are you two?" The boy lowered his stance, followed by the girl.

"I'm Wynton." Said the boy.

"And I'm Lia." Said the girl.

"Okay, so, uh" I stood back up. "I overheard you guys say something about Bakugan before you came in. I was, well, I was hoping I'd find some friends of mine somewhere around here, but I guess I got the wrong place."

"Wait, you know about Bakugan?" Asked Dan. He looked at his friends. "I thought we were the first ones to find out about them. After all, there's been no news of them anywhere." That struck me the wrong way.

"Wait, nothing has been said about the Bakugan here? No cards raining from the sky? No balls coming out of the cards as a game was built around them?"

"Cards?" Asked Wynton. "Raining from the sky?"

"Balls coming from them?" Asked Lia.

"Okay then." I said. I racked my brain for a moment. "No cards raining from the sky, which means no direct connection to Vestroia, so that means that Dr. Michael never opened his gate device, so Naga was never able to seize the Silent Core. So, with all that coming together, that means" I focused again on Dan and the others. "So, how did you find the Bakugan then?"

"Well, uh" started Dan. He looked out the window. "Can it wait until morning?" I looked out the same window to see that it was the middle of the night. I nodded.

"I suppose it can. I still need to find something around here."

"I think we can help with that." Said Lia. "What is it?"

"Uh, well,"

"Yeah, we know this place inside and out!" Agreed Wynton. "So, if you tell us what you're missing, we can find it easy!"

"It might not be as easy as you think." I said. "You see, you three aren't the only ones with Bakugan right now. I lost my partner when I came here, and I don't know where he ended up.

"Wait, what?" Asked Lia. "You mean, you have a Bakugan too?!"

"Yeah." I said. "When I heard you guys talking about Bakugan, I had hoped to find my friends. They have Bakugan too. But, right now," I sat down on the ground. "Now, I'm not even sure if they exist."

"What?!" Asked Dan.

"What the heck do you mean by that?!" Asked Wynton.

"Just like you guys wanting to wait until later to talk, I think it'd be best if what I have to say waits until later too. My story is a lot to take in all at once." I took another quick look around. "I do think you three should get to bed though. It has to be past midnight at this point."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Said Dan. "But, now that I think about it." He turned to Lia and Wynton. "What do you guys think?"

"You already know my answer, Dan!" Said Wynton. "I'm always up for us to crash here at Studio D. Makes it a lot easier for us to meet up when we wake up."

"And I'll be able to get to editing the video a low quicker when we get up, too!" Said Lia.

"Okay then." Said Dan. He turned back to me. "Okay, so we'll help you find your Bakugan, then we'll all head to bed. Sound good?" I looked at all three of them.

"Sounds good. But, are you sure you're okay with me being here? I mean, the age difference is quite apparent." I was 18 to however old they were, which to me was a very interesting conundrum.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Said Dan. "So, any idea where you Bakugan ended up?" I shook my head.

"All I know is that I woke up over by that wall." I said as I pointed to it. The three looked to the wall, and all four of us noticed something immediately. Near the wall was a dome.

"Is that the same thing we saw before?" Asked Wynton. I walked over to it and looked inside. The thing inside looked just the same as I had always remembered it.

"Leo!" I called. I reached into the dome to grab him.

"Uh, I'd be careful if I were" started Dan as the dome doused me. "Guess you already found out." I smiled.

"Getting a little wet is worth getting Leo back. There are much worse ways to lose him." I shivered as I recalled some dark parts of my past. I looked over his ball form, noticing a few changes, but nothing major. The three kids walked over to take a look.

"That's your Bakugan?" Asked Lia. She pulled out the one she had gotten earlier. "It's so much smaller than the ones we found."

"Yeah." Said Wynton, taking out his. "I wonder why that is."

"I could care less about the size of the ball form." I said. "All Bakugan are about the same size under usual circumstances." I stood up, and yawned. "I think it's time to crash. It's the middle of the night, and I'm pretty sure we're all tired. Let's rest up, and share our respective stories in the morning. Sound good?" Lia yawned.

"Yeah, I guess." She looked at the others. "Time to go to bed. Night guys."

"Night Lia." Said Dan and Wynton. She laid down on one of the couches, followed by Dan and Wynton on the other two. Lightning laid down on his bed. I sat down on the floor near where Leo was, then laid down. Most of whatever had doused me was gone, and the little that remained was quickly gotten rid of. I looked at Leo.

"I don't know Leo, this all seems a bit weird. This Reality is not the one I remember, not by a long shot. No cards means that Vestroia never crossed with Earth." I set Leo down. "I wonder how the Bakugan got here then." I curled up on the ground, quickly falling asleep. Leo was fully aware of what I had said before I fell asleep, and thought about what he observed and felt while in the dome.

"Atom," he thought, "I don't think Vestroia is as isolated as you think it is." He too fell asleep within a few minutes, regaining his strength from the hard battle we had faced.

* * *

Dreams haunted my sleep, swiftly turning into nightmares. I was facing Destruction within it, unable to look away. He laughed. "You fool, Atom. The Reality is still too weak to protect you from my Negative Shifters."

"You know nothing!" I replied. "Core Realities are protected unless all of the supporting Realities have been taken down." Destruction smiled you.

"Darkness follows you. You know that. Be warned, your enemies will be mingling with the enemies of your chosen team. It'll be fun to see you break at the seams trying to balance it all." I growled.

"Get out of my head, Destruction! My Negative Gene is blocked by my Alpha and Omega Genes. You can't track me."

"We'll see, Atom. We'll see." Destruction faded from my dream as light overwhelmed me.

* * *

Light from outside landed on me, waking me up. I rubbed my eyes, thinking about the dream I just had. "There's no way Destruction could've gotten that strong so quickly, is there?" I sat up and looked at Leo again. "There's no way." I stretched, and looked around. "What did they call this place again? Studio D, was it?" I took a closer look around to see what else was around. There wasn't much that I hadn't seen the night before, so I didn't learn anything new. I returned to where I slept, and grabbed Leo. He popped open.

"You're up early." He said. "I guess Realital Sleep didn't catch up to you since we blacked out in that Gate."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Leo, we need to leave."

"Atom, this is the Bakugan Reality."

"What? Leo, are you sure?"

"Positive." He replied. "It's not the same as we remember it, but it is the same Reality. When we defeated Destruction and brought all the stories back, something must've happened. I'm pretty sure that changed the origin story, and changed how everything shaped up." I sighed.

"Leo, it's not just because I wasn't sure if this was the actual Bakugan Reality. I had one of my dreams last night." Leo remained silent, knowing what I meant. "Destruction said that our enemies would come and be with the enemies of whatever team I choose." I looked at the three sleeping kids. "We need to leave before we put everyone in danger."

"I understand." Said Leo. I put him on my shoulder, and stood back up.

"Okay, time to leave this Reality." I focused on getting out, but felt repelled from the outside. "Wait, no! Not again!" I pushed harder, only for the force to push back just as hard.

"We're trapped here again?" Asked Leo.

"Unfortunately." I looked back to the three. "They're too young to be wrapped up in this. I'm not sure they'll understand what'll happen to them." I sighed and leaned against the wall, before slumping down onto the floor.

"Atom, if our enemies are coming, then we need to align ourselves with those who will save their world naturally."

"I know." I hung my head in thought. "I just wish we could've seen the ones we know instead of these guys." I heard someone yawn, then grunt as they stretched.

"Man, that was a good night's sleep!" Said Dan. He looked at me. "Hey, it was Atom, right?" I looked up at him.

"Uh, yeah." Dan stood up from the couch and walked over.

"You okay?" He asked. "I thought I heard you mumbling something about some kind of enemy, and something about leaving Reality?" I sighed.

"Dan, knowing that information can put you into really serious danger. Sure, the last person I told became a good friend of mine, but he was put in danger because of it. If it wasn't for a final gambit, he would've died. This is serious stuff, and I'm not sure if sharing it with you guys would be wise." I lowered my head again. Dan smiled mischievously.

"Well, if you won't tell us about how and why you got in here, then I don't think we'll tell you about how we found the Bakugan!" I glared at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"A deal's a deal." Replied Dan. Leo turned to me a little.

"He's right, Atom." Dan recoiled a bit. "You agreed that you'd tell them your story later and that they'd tell you how they found the Bakugan." I sighed, then looked at Dan. Before I could speak, he interrupted.

"Your Bakugan can talk?!" He exclaimed, waking up Lia and Wynton.

"Dan?" Asked Lia. "What was that about?!"

"Yeah man." Agreed Wynton. "Not cool."

"But guys!" Said Dan, turning around and standing up. "His Bakugan just talked! Just like Drago!" I silently gasped.

"Drago?" Asked Lia.

"It's the nickname I gave him, because Drago is"

"Short for Dragonoid." I finished. The three looked at me.

"How the heck did you know?" Asked Dan. "Nobody knows what he called himself except us!" I took a half step back as I formulated my response.

"Uh, well"

"Come on man, now you gotta tell us!" Said Wynton.

"Er, I,"

"What are you hiding?" Asked Lia. I sighed in defeat.

"There's a reason I said I wasn't sure my friends existed now. You see, here's the thing. My friends also had Bakugan, and I was part of their team." I looked directly at Dan. "The first one I met was almost the same as you. He was Dan Kuso, and I currently have reason to believe that when this Reality was recreated, history was changed from what I knew to what is true now."

"Wait, what?!" Yelled Dan.

"That's, that's insane!" Yelled Lia.

"What are talking about man?!" Asked Wynton. I shook my head.

"I knew this would happen. The Dan I knew was much more, let's say, grounded in the fact that he knew little about me and wanted to know more. But now, it's a lot harder to explain. A lot has happened since that first time." I leaned against the wall again. The three looked at each other, then huddled up.

"What do you guys think?" Asked Dan.

"It's just too weird." Said Lia. "I think he's making it up, trying to get out of telling us who he really is."

"I dunno." Said Wynton. "Did you see how he looked when he told us? I don't think he's trying to pull a fast one on us."

"This is so confusing." Said Dan. "How would that other Dan he talked about become me? I just don't get it." I could barely make out their whispers, but I was sure of the message.

"If they don't believe me, then that's better for me." I thought. "The less they know, the better." The three broke their huddle and turned to me.

"We debated what you just told us," started Lia.

"And we've decided to trust you. For now." Finished Dan.

"If what you're saying is true, then you might be able to help us figure out what the Great Collision actually was!" Said Wynton.

"From now on, you're one of us! Welcome to the Awesome Ones!" Said Dan. I looked at them.

"The Awesome Ones?" I asked. I chuckled a bit. "Why am I not surprised at the name?" I stopped laughing as I took account of what they said. "Wait, the Great Collision?"

"You mean you haven't heard of it?" Asked Dan. "It's only been the biggest event in the past few decades!" I waved my hand in front of me a little.

"You know what, forget it. I'll figure it out eventually."

"Okay then." Said Wynton.

"Well, I think now's a good time to head out!" Said Dan. "Now that all this is settled!" The rest of us looked at him.

"Head out?" Asked Lia. "Where?"

"Into the woods!" Said Dan. "We've gotta learn about the Bakugan somehow, right? Maybe if we make Drago transform again, we'll be able to learn more. I just don't want to expose them quite yet to everyone, at least not until we know more." He ran to the door, followed by Lightning. "Come on, let's go!"

"Okay!" Said Wynton.

"Yeah, let's go!" Agreed Lia. I didn't move.

"What about telling me how you found the Bakugan?" I asked.

"You already figured it out!" Laughed Dan. "How you got your Bakugan, that's how we got ours. Sure, we were somewhere else, but it was the same thing!" I sighed.

"I suppose I should've expected that." I followed them to the door. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"It's a little known clearing in the woods. Come on, let's go!" Dan grabbed my arm and began pulling me along.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming, I'm coming!" I reluctantly followed them into the woods, wondering just what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

"Here we are!" Said Dan as we entered the clearing. "Just like I told you! A little clearing in the woods." He ran to the other side. "Ready guys?" He grabbed Drago and tossed him forward. He landed on a red hexagon that appeared in front of him and glowed brightly before transforming. He rose quickly, standing tall.

"That's Drago?!" I asked. He looked nothing like what I remembered!

"That's right!" Said Dan. "So, why don't you send out your Bakugan? I'm sure he looks cool too!"

"Um, I'd rather not right now." I said. Leo opened up and floated up next to me.

"Atom, did you see how he transformed?" He asked.

"You're right." I whispered back. "No Gate Card, no field, nothing. It's strange."

"Lia, Wynton, come on guys! Send your Bakugan out!"

"Are they really going to brawl out here?!" I asked. Dan turned to me.

"What's a brawl?" He asked. I nearly fell over.

"Oi vey." I pulled myself back together. "A brawl is when two or more Bakugan go against each other. Its official term is Bakugan Brawl, but it's usually shortened to just Brawl."

"Sounds good to me!" Said Dan. He turned back to his friends. "Whenever you're ready, come at me! Let's do this Drago!" Both Lia and Wynton grabbed their Bakugan. Lia went first.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" She called, throwing her Bakugan. In a fashion similar to Drago, it hit a white hexagon that appeared in front of it and glowed brightly before transforming into what seemed like a large, white gorilla. Wynton throw his arms around a bit before throwing in.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" He called. His Bakugan hit a green hexagon before transforming. When the light died down, his Bakugan looked like a green T-Rex. A pod then opened on Lightning's collar, revealing a Bakugan. I stepped forward.

"Hold up!" I called. "Your dog is a brawler too?!" Lightning tossed his Bakugan in, hitting a black hexagon. It transformed into a 3 headed wolf-like Bakugan.

"Let's do this guys!" Yelled Dan. All four Bakugan rushed forward, colliding in the center. The force pushed all four of them back and sent the five of us flying away. Lia's camera caught several shots of all of us before we landed on the ground. Dan landed hard on his back before Lia called out to him.

"Stop! Hold that pose! It's your best side!" I slowly got myself back to my feet as Lia ran forward. "Wynton!" Wynton ran in front of the Bakugan and struck a pose. "Okay! Everyone together!" Both Lia and Dan ran up to pose next to Wynton as the timer counted down.

"Bakugan rules!" They all called as they jumped, Lightning suddenly joining the picture. They all came down within moments, but the camera had taken several shots. I glared at all three of them.

"Really? This is all just for you guys to shoot a video?!"

"Well yeah!" Said Dan. "We all agreed to it on the walk here!"

"I don't remember that conversation!"

"We kinda didn't include you in it." Said Wynton. "Besides, the three of us agreed, so even if you and Lightning had said no, even though we all know Lightning would've said yes, we still would've done it!" I groaned.

"I'm just glad none of us were hurt." I looked at Leo.

"All right, back to the action!" Said Dan. He looked around for a moment before seeing another red hexagon. He ran over to it. "Let's try this!" He grabbed it, then tossed it at Drago. "Drago! Twisting Inferno!" The hexagon hit Drago and he glowed with additional power.

"Got it!"

"Wait, did his power just go up without an Ability Card?!" I asked.

"Incredible!" Said Leo. He looked around. "Those hexagons must be spots of power for the different Attributes!" Drago shot a twisting beam of fire at Wynton and Lia's Bakugan, and they jumped out of the way as they lost a lot of energy.

"That's pretty extreme!" Said the Gorilla. Lia and Wynton turned to Dan.

"Hey!" Called Lia.

"What was that?!" Yelled Wynton.

"Don't ask me." Said Dan. "It just sort of happened." Wynton ran over to another area and grabbed a black hexagon.

"Here Trox!" He called.

"But, that's not the same" I started. Wynton threw it, and Trox immediately returned to ball form as he lost power. He rolled to Wynton's feet. "Huh?" Wynton picked up Trox. "Weird." He looked around. "It's like the different color tiles are different effects." Lia's camera went around, taking shots.

"We've gotta tell everyone about this."

"We need to do some research!" Called Dan. "And then we've gotta post it!" I shook my head.

"No need to try every hexagon on your Bakugan, guys." I said. They all looked at me. "I think I have your answer."

"You do?" Asked Lia. "You need to tell us so we can add it to our video!" Her camera rushed up to me, getting a little close for comfort before backing off a bit, Lia finding the perfect angle. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, so you guys see how there's several different colors of hexagon?" I asked. All three nodded. I pointed at Dan. "Dan, your Bakugan is Pyrus, which is fire based. You need red tiles, as red is the color of Pyrus." I pointed at Dan. "Wynton, you attempted to use a black tile, black being Darkus, while your Bakugan is Ventus. Using an Attribute different from your own has an adverse effect on your Bakugan, while using a tile that's the same as your Attribute helps your Bakugan." I pointed at Lia. "Lia, your Bakugan is Haos, which means you need the white tiles. Lightning's is Darkus, so he needs the black tiles. Make sense?" Dan smiled.

"Perfect sense!" He looked at Lia. "I think it's time we post this, what do you guys think?"

"Yeah! This'll be perfect content for us!" She replied. "Come on guys, we've gotta post what we've found out!" She grabbed her camera, and put her hand up. "Come on back! We've gotta go!" Her Bakugan transformed back into a ball and went back to her hand. "You guys coming?" Dan smiled.

"Come on Drago!" Drago shrunk back down and returned to Dan, followed by Lightning's Bakugan returning to him. "We've gotta post this stuff now!" Dan ran off, followed closely by Lightning.

"Wait for me!" Called Wynton, running after him.

"You guys need me for the video! Wait up!" Lia followed too. I shook my head.

"One day into this Reality, and I'm already going to be on the web. Last time it took until Naga invaded to get online." I ran after them, not wanting to get lost in the woods.

* * *

Within a few hours, Bakugan was on the internet within the Awesome Ones videos. Lia must've had enough footage crammed into two or three videos for probably five or six, but I don't decide how they do their videos. But, it was what happened after that made things very interesting. On their videos, many comments were posted, kids from around the world had also found Bakugan the previous night. But there was something strange as well. No adult had been able to awaken a single Bakugan. I was the only one who was technically an adult who had. I was helping the group sift through all the comments when one video began playing for me. "These colored tiles possess energy that can charge a Bakugan during battle." Said Dan's recording. "They can do cool things like give a Bakugan more power or Special Abilities. The effect depends on the color of the tile. They're so great!"

"However, be careful." Said my recording. "Each tile can only be used for a specific type of Bakugan. Red tiles for Pyrus, green for Ventus, excetera. If you use a wrong colored tile on your Bakugan, they will lose energy and will lose the battle if they run out."

"They're an important part of battles." Said Dan's recording. "Calling them tiles just doesn't seem cool enough!"

"I got an idea!" Said Wynton's recording. "How 'bout we call them Bakucores?"

"Love it!" Said Lia's recording.

What we had already found out, however, was just scratching the surface. Every hour that went by brought new information, some that existed in the old Reality, and some I had never heard of before. Dan and Wynton got to work making a community for Brawlers all over the world, but that's where the good news ends.

* * *

Dan stared at the boy that had challenged him, and I watched from a nearby alley. "It should be starting soon." I whispered to Leo. Dan grabbed Drago and wound up, but not before I noticed someone else watching. The figure was in a similar position to me, but behind the boy. The moment I noticed it, it noticed me, and I swear I was able to see it smile.

"Bakugan" started Dan, spinning once, "Brawl!" Drago was thrown hard at a red Bakucore and transformed, ready to go. "Let's do this Masked Dude!" I noticed the figure coming out of its hiding spot and walking closer to the battle. I glared at it.

"It's Magnus." Said the boy. "Trust me, it's a name you're never going to forget!"

"Watch closely!" Said Dan. "This is how Drago and I Bakugan Battle!" Drago roared and charged forward, striking Nillious for 100 B Power, then tail swiped him for another 100. The interaction continued for a few moments, bringing Nillious down to 200 from his original 600. Drago landed one more hit, bringing him down to 100. "Now Drago! Tail Smash!" Drago jumped into a flip, bringing his tail close to hitting.

"Nillious!" Called Magnus. "Path of Darkness!" As Nillious diffused into shadow, the figure walked ever closer, and was soon in the path of battle. In the light, there was no mistaking it. This was a Negative Shifter. Drago's attack missed, and Nillious reappeared nearby.

"What?" Asked Dan. "How?!"

"You already showed that move online." Said Magnus, grabbing a Bakucore. He tossed it towards Nillious to repower him. The Negative Shifter suddenly ran forward and shot a small ball of darkness at it, adding to its strength. Magnus, Dan and I looked at him as the core hit Nillious, adding an additional 100 to the 250 he would've gained.

"What the?" Asked Dan. "Who's that?!" Magnus turned away from the Negative Shifter.

"Shadow Breath, now!" He called. The attack struck Drago hard, hitting him for 200 and knocking him back.

"Drago, no!" I shook my head, and ran out of my hiding spot to Dan.

"Dan, there's a problem here." He turned to me quickly, surprised.

"Atom?" He asked. "What are you doing here?" I pointed at the Negative Shifter.

"That's not important. Remember when I was talking about enemies? That's one of them."

"Wait, you mean the guy who just powered up the Bakucore?" I nodded, then stared down the Negative Shifter. Nillious approached Drago and fired another attack, bringing him down another 200.

"Dan!" He said. "I need more power." Another strike hit, bringing Drago down to 50. He collapsed, and Nillious landed in front of him.

"I need a Bakucore!" Said Dan, looking away from everything else to try and find one. He gasped as he saw one and began running.

"Nillious, let's stop that." Said Magnus. Nillious approached Dan as he ran, threatening to overtake him, when another voice rang out.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" A white Bakugan rolled out onto the field, hitting a white Bakucore before transforming. The Bakugan that came out was one that looked like a unicorn with large wings. It stood before Nillious, stopping its charge.

"What's this?" Asked Magnus.

"Trouble." Said the Negative Shifter. Is melted into Magnus's shadow, vanishing from sight.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called someone else, and it transformed into Trox as another Darkus Bakugan charged forward with him, both hitting Nillious. He was blasted back and brought down to 50 as well. Dan turned to the source of the voices.

"Guys!" He called. I turned to them as well.

"Can't let you have all the fun, Dan!" Said Wynton. Lightning barked. Lia's camera went towards Magnus.

"This guy does not look very pleasant." She said. She went up to him. "Hey, you there!" Magnus recoiled away from her a bit. "In the mask! How old are you?" Lia went closer, making Magnus back off a bit more. "Can you tell us who you're wearing today? Are you a Capricorn, or a Leo?" Magnus turned away from her.

"Why does any of that matter?" He asked.

"It's just that our viewers really want to know." Magnus turned to the camera.

"Viewers?!" He questioned. "You're recording me?!" Wynton grabbed Lia by the arms.

"Stop bothering the nice man, Lia!" He said as he pulled her back. "Have a nice day!"

"Wynton!" Yelled Lia. "I'm not done!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Magnus as he threw two more. One transformed into a large snake-like Bakugan, while the other became a large spider. "Webam, Fangzor, take them down!" The unicorn Bakugan charged forward and around while being blasted by Webam, dodging every attack and drawing closer, until it jumped away. The two stared each other down. Lightning's Bakugan stared down Fangzor, while Fangzor was doing the same to it. Lightning growled at it as Wynton grabbed a Bakucore.

"Trox!" He called. "Sonic uproar!" Trox gained 250 points as he charged up the attack, firing at the unicorn and the spider, blasting both of them. Both Wynton and Lia stared at the impact sight, shocked. Lia turned to Wynton and growled. "Oopsie, went a bit overboard!" Lia turned away from the battle for a moment, but wynton noticed something. "Look out!" He tackled Lia as an attack went over them.

"What was that, Wynton?" Asked Lia. Lightning's Bakugan and Fangzor were attacking each other, and both were having great success as they were both down by 400. Lightning barked energetically.

"Nice try, clowns!" Called Magnus from a nearby building. Nillious rose up and began walking towards Drago. Trox intercepted him as Dan grabbed his Bakucore.

"This is bad, I need to get this Bakucore to Drago!" He looked at the battle, then back at Magnus. "And I will!" Dan charged forward between the two battling Bakugan, risking himself. Lia gasped.

"Dan!"

"You've lost it!" Said Magnus. Dan continued to run straight towards the danger in front of him.

"I'll deliver this by hand!" He said. "Whatever it takes!" I looked around, trying to find the Negative Shifter, but to no avail.

"Leo, I can't see him any more."

"He's still here." He replied. "I can sense him." I looked up at Magnus, only to see the Negative Shifter emerge from his shadow, holding a Bakucore. He tossed it towards Nillious as he grappled with Trox. Dan ran between them as Nillious gained the extra energy, pushing Trox back and blocking Dan's path. I glared at the Negative Shifter before refocusing on Dan, who had fallen over and was quickly trying to get back up. I reached into my pocket.

"Ready Leo?" I called.

"You know it!" He closed up and I grabbed him. I pulled a card out of my pocket.

"Gate Card, Set!" I threw it towards the middle of the arena, and tossed Leo out as well. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Trox pushed back against Nillious, forcing it to move and nearly crushing Dan. "Bakugan, Stand!" Leo landed on the ground and rolled forward, before leaping out in his real form and crashing into Nillious. He had been returned to his original form, no doubt from the destabilized Realital Gate.

"What the?" Asked Magnus. I glared up again, only to see that the Negative Shifter was gone again. I turned back to the battle to see that Leo had replaced Trox in his battle against Nillious.

"Whoa!" Yelled Dan. "Atom, is that your"

"Not now!" I called. "Get that core to Drago!" I pulled out another card. "Ability, Activate! Pyro Split!" Leo split into two, creating a Pyrus clone of himself that also grappled onto Nillious. Dan got back up and ran past them, heading towards Drago. He stumbled a few feet away from Drago.

"Here it is!" He called. He attempted to get up only to be shoved forward by the force of the brawl, nearly touching Drago. He lifted the core up and pressed it onto Drago, reenergizing him back up to 300. Drago stood back up and roared, ready to go. Dan got up as well. "Okay Drago, hit Nillious with a Twisting Inferno!" Drago charged up energy as I nodded at Leo. He and his Pyrus clone launched Nillious towards Drago as he attacked. Drago's attack struck true, seemingly defeating Nillious. "Way to go Drago!"

"Yay!" Called Lia. She quickly turned to her Bakugan. "Pegatrix! Let's finish this!"

"Trox! Take that spider out!" Yelled Wynton. Lightning barked. I wiped my forehead, knowing I had stopped the Negative Shifter's plan. Trox slammed his tail into Webam, bringing it down by 200, knocking it into Pegatrix, who shot it down to the ground. Lightning's Bakugan rammed into Fangzor, knocking it onto Webam.

"Go, Drago!"

"On it!" Drago flew up, then charged down onto the two Darkus Bakugan, slamming his foot into them and nearly defeating them. Magnus scowled, then someone laughed behind him.

"You need me to save you now?" Asked the young female voice. A little girl walked out of the shadows, holding a Bakugan and a stuffed, pink rabbit.

"No, Riot!" Said someone else. "They're mine!" The girl looked up at another building to see a grown man, smiling maniacally. Magnus looked at him too.

"Take a break, Magnus!" Called someone else. Magnus looked down to see a teenage boy kneeling on a fully intact building. The boy laughed.

"Are you serious?" Asked Magnus. "I'll crush you all!" The four of us looked up, Dan, Wynton and Lia at the four people who had talked down to Magnus, and me looking for the Negative Shifter.

"Who are you guys?" Asked Dan. "Magnus's buddies?"

"Kinda." Said the girl. "We just came to check you out!"

"Check us out?" Asked Wynton. "Why?"

"It's our job to scout out brawlers we can use in the future." Said the boy.

"The truth is that we were sent here to see of you chuckleheads were good enough to join our ranks!" Said the man. Dan ran up.

"Join you?" He asked. "Why would we do something like that?" Magnus turned away.

"Don't worry. You didn't pass."

"What?!" Yelled Dan. "What do you mean?! We beat you, fair and square!" Magnus looked at him.

"You think you won?" He asked. "Don't make me laugh!" Nillious stood back up and Dan gasped. Fangzor and Webam both stood as well. Magnus looked down at the Awesome Ones. "None of you understand the power you hold in your hands. Your very existence is a threat. You will not disrupt fate, get it?" Dan glared at him.

"And who are you to talk about fate, Magnus?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "I know what fate actually is. It's nothing but lies created by us! If you want to believe that the future is set in stone, then by all means, go right ahead. But you and I both know that the future is not set in stone." I looked at the Bakugan he still had out, and made a snap decision. I pulled another card out of my pocket. "Leo! Ability Activate!" The ability glowed, as did Leo. "Alpha Blaster!" Leo charged some energy, and fired. He swept the beam across Fangzor and Webam, defeating them swiftly, then struck Nillious, defeating him. Leo stopped firing the beam to prevent excess damage.

"You don't understand the full scope of what you proclaim, Magnus." Said Leo. "These three might not be fully aware of the power they hold, but we'll teach them. They will not be a danger to others as long as we are around!" Magnus scoffed, then a bright light enveloped the four people above, transporting them away.

"Consider this a warning, Awesome Ones!" The Bakugan stood around without an opponent to fight. "Stop posting your videos and keep your mouths shut! Or next time, we'll give you a real battle!"

"Do your worst, okay tough guy?" Rebutted Dan. "Keep an eye for the next video from the Awesome Ones!" I turned to them.

"This is the point of no return." I told them. "This world will keep progressing, and you three will be part of it. Our goals are currently aligned. May I join you to put a stop to this evil?"

"You know it!" Said Dan. "We need to post this battle. You gonna help?" I smiled.

"Of course. You guys need to get the word out. We can't and won't listen to them, right?"

"Of course!" Said Wynton. Nobody noticed my hand flash, changing the Attribute Wheel on it.

* * *

A few hours later, halfway across the world, someone watched the video that was just posted. He held a blue Bakugan in his hand.

* * *

Much closer, someone else watched the video while staring out the window of his office. He lowered his phone, and smiled.

* * *

_I've made my choice. I'm going to join the Awesome Ones to oppose the Negative Shifters I know are out there. It won't be easy, and I accept that. I just hope I'm not making a mistake._

* * *

**AN: I will be looking for feedback from others to see how I could improve this further. In addition, I am planning on doing both 11 minute parts of each episode per chapter. This may or may not change based on how the story goes. If I find that I have too many words per chapter or that it's becoming confusing to read through and discern time skips, I will split the 11 minute parts into two chapters. Hopefully I'll be able to regain everything I've lost when it comes to writing, so stay tuned!**


	2. The Right Place at the Right Time

**And with this chapter I've decided to change what I said last chapter. I will not be doing both parts of each 30 minute episode unless the two are directly connected, such as with the first one being 'Origin of the Species' part 1 and part 2. This'll increase the number of chapters I write and make the occasional really long chapter. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Negative Shifters have already been able to get into the main Bakugan Reality, and that's dangerous when coupled with the fact that it's nothing like what I remember. Weird things are going on, but I've befriended who I believe to be the Battle Brawlers of this new Bakugan Reality. I just hope I'm right.

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

Drago and Trox stared each other down, along with Dan and Wynton. "Get ready to lose, Dan!" Said Wynton, adjusting his glasses. "You should be used to it by now! Take him out Trox!" Trox charged forward and swiped a bunch of boulders at Drago, who used his wing to deflect them, losing 200 points.

"Nice going, Drago! Now counter that with Twisting Inferno!" Drago charged up his attack, then fired. It drew closer to Trox.

"Saw that comin'!" Said Wynton. Trox jumped backwards from the attack, avoiding it entirely.

"No!" Said Dan. "Do our best move, Drago! Let's go. Flame Wave, now!"

"That would leave me open." Said Drago, looking at Dan.

"Um, you're already open." Lia was recording all of it from under a tree.

"Just because it's a practice match doesn't mean you shouldn't try, Drago!" Called her Bakugan. Wynton grabbed a Bakucore.

"Okay Trox, this is it!" He threw it, adding 250 to Trox, who then stomped the ground, sending stone spikes towards Drago, hitting him hard.

"Drago!" Called Dan. Drago slowly got back up, losing another 200. He peered through the dust from the attack, only to not see Trox anywhere.

"Huh?" Drago continued to look around, unaware of Trox behind him.

"Finish it!" Called Wynton. "Sonic Uproar!" Trox struck Drago from behind, defeating him. Drago rolled next to Dan as Wynton cheered. "I won! Wynton rules!" Lia walked up.

"New teams, you guys?" Asked Lia while holding up her Bakugan. Dan looked at Drago, somewhat upset. Then he looked around for a moment.

"I'm up for it." Said Wynton. "Maybe we could even make it a two vs. two battle!"

"You know, that's not a bad idea!" Said Lia. "But, we'd need one more person."

"What about Atom?" Suggested Wynton. "We still need to learn how he used those card things too." He looked around a bit. "Hey! Atom! Where are you?" Dan walked off to the tree Lia was just under. "Huh? Where is he."

"I have no idea." Said Lia. "He came out here with us."

* * *

Back in the heart of the city, I sat in a chair, waiting. I was dressed up slightly more formally that I ever usually would be, but it was for a very important meeting. Leo looked at me. "Atom, are you sure about this? You have no record on this Earth."

"I need a job to be able to afford anything, Leo. We both know that. I was lucky enough once with the original Dan's family and the Brawlers, there's no way I'd get that lucky again. It's amazing how much they've supported me already, but I know it's not going to last forever. It's taken me the entire last week to find this job, and it's the only one I qualify for with no record. Whether we like it or not, this is my only choice." The door to the interview room opened.

"Atom Kuso?" I stood up.

"Yes sir. Right here."

"Come on in." I walked into the room.

* * *

Dan sat down under the tree. "You guys go ahead." He said. "I'm gonna sit this one out."

"You sure?" Asked Wynton. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Wynton shrugged, then turned to Lia.

"Ready?"

"You know it!" Dan watched Lia throw out her Bakugan, and then the ensuing brawl for a few moments. He huffed, then looked at Drago.

"You know Drago, if you had just attacked, we would've won!"

"But Dan, we always lose when I do just what you say."

"We just need to practice so we can win! Maybe if you just trusted me, Drago" Drago flew into Dan's face.

"Trust? Bakugan are born to battle. You should be the one trusting me, Dan." Lia's Bakugan knocked Trox back at that moment, defeating him.

"Yeah!" Yelled Lia. Wynton smiled back at her.

"Okay Lia, not bad for a warm-up!"

"Oh yeah? And what do you call your battle with Dan?"

"Uh, that was a pre warm-up!" Dan stood up quickly.

"What'd you just say?!" Wynton just grinned.

"What can I say, Dan?"

"Oh, that's it!" Dan looked at Drago.

"We're not just gonna take that, are we?" He asked.

"No way!" Dan grabbed Drago and threw him in. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Lia recalled her Bakugan, not wanting to get in between them. She moved her camera around, trying to find a good angle.

"It never hurts to get some more video." The battle raged on for a while, but Trox and Wynton bested Dan and Drago again. Lia made some comments about it, then the two boys turned to her.

"Really guys?" She asked.

"Hey, you're the one who was asking for it with what you said!" The three began their battle, stretching out into the night. However, Lia's comments were not made in a vacuum. She and her Bakugan fought back Drago and Trox to come out on top. She began laughing at her friends.

"Okay, this is not over!" Yelled Dan. The trio kept battling, long into the night. By the time they had gotten back to Studio D from all their battling, it was nearing sunrise. All three of them crashed hard as soon as they got off their feet. I woke up upon hearing them, and looked at them.

"Jeez, they stayed out late." I whispered. Leo opened up and looked at me.

"Tell me about it. Not even the Dan we knew stayed up this late." I looked at the time.

"Well, it's only about half an hour before my alarm. Might as well turn it off and let them sleep for a while." I turned it off, then grabbed the work clothes I had been given. "First day on the job. And Leo, remember what the rules said. You can't come with me this time, unfortunately."

"Yeah, I know." He replied. I looked out the window to see the first signs of day, then put on my work clothes.

"Might as well get there early. Watch over them, okay? There hasn't been any unusual activity lately, and that tells me one thing: danger. I just wish I knew what that Negative Shifter was planning and how it would affect them." I reached into my pocket and grabbed out my cards. "And make sure they don't touch these, okay? Who knows what would happen if they did?" I put them down on the table in the corner.

"Got it." I went out the door and Leo closed back up, trying to get a little extra sleep. However, the sun didn't wait long before shining into Studio D, waking everybody up.

"Is it morning already?" Asked Dan.

"I dunno!" Said Wynton. "Eyes closed."

"So very tired." Moaned Lia.

"But still, this was the best day of our lives!" Said Wynton.

"Oh, word!" Agreed Lia. Dan sat up quickly.

"The Awesome Ones! We rock!" He thrust his fist up, and was slowly joined by Lia and Wynton, before all three collapsed back down, too tired to stay up. Their Bakugan approached. Leo looked on from afar.

"I'll upload that stuff tomorrow." Said Lia. "Right now, I need some Zs."

"I totally hear that, Lia." Said Dan.

"You totally do not need Zs!" Argued Drago. Lia and Wynton's Bakugan jumped on their heads. "You need battles!"

"Lots of battles!" Said all three Bakugan. Leo jumped towards them.

"Humans aren't like us." He said. All three Bakugan looked at him. "They actually do need rest to keep up their energy. If they go without sleep for too long, they can seriously hurt themselves."

"Feel free to keep on going guys." Said Dan. He rolled over, tossing Drago off of him. "Kids like us need to sleep a lot, eat things, do bathroom stuff, maybe take a shower once in a while."

"Too much information, Dan." Said Wynton. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Snap out of it!" Said Drago. "I need to fight in a real Bakugan Battle!"

"Sure, soon." Said Dan. "Like, tomorrow."

"Bakugan Battle! Bakugan Battle! Bakugan Battle!" Chanted the three Bakugan. Lia glared at them.

"Give it a rest!" She yelled. "I can't sleep with all that racket!"

"So tired." Mumbled Wynton. "But I can't even sleep." His stomach growled. "Because I'm so hungry." Dan stood up.

"Trust me, guys." He said. "You do not want to be around Wynton when he's hungry!" Drago floated up.

"Fine! Dan and I will go get some food for everyone!"

"Me?" Asked Dan as he turned to Drago.

"You're the only one standing up." Drago looked at a nearby table. "Plus, your mom and dad left us lunch money." Wynton and Lia waved at Dan with their eyes closed.

"Okay." Said Wynton.

"We'll be waiting, so hurry." Said Lia.

"Have a nice walk." Said Wynton. Dan sighed, then walked out of Studio D, heading towards a burger shop he knew. Leo hesitated for a moment, then decided that Wynton and Lia would be fine in Studio D. He followed after Dan, staying far enough away to avoid detection. The walk went quick, but it was quite a distance, and through it all Dan kept thinking.

"Like I don't get tired." He complained. "Huh Drago?"

"We need to battle more, Dan! If we want to get better, we have to keep at it! And"

"Are you still going on about that stuff?" Dan stopped walking.

"I feel that you are holding me back from my full battle potential."

"Drago, you popped out of the ground like a month ago. What potential?"

"We can learn through battle! Look around you! Potential battles everywhere!" Drago looked in one direction. "Those humans, for example!"

"You can't battle humans!" Rebutted Dan.

"Okay, that tall green creature!"

"That's a tree." Said Dan. "It doesn't move and we don't fight plants."

"That metal monster is eating humans! We should battle it, Dan!"

"That's a bus." Chuckled Dan. "You ride in it to get places." Dan turned back to Drago. "Listen, we battle Bakugan, only Bakugan. Why are you so focused on battling?"

"So I can get stronger. And, to be honest, I'm actually not sure myself." Leo listened closely from nearby, getting as much info as he could while looking around.

"A monster!" Called someone. Dan looked in the direction of the voice, only to see a Bakugan looming over the place he was heading to.

"A Bakugan?!" Asked Dan. The side, staff door to the place opened up, and I came rushing out. I turned and looked at it.

"Okay, whose Bakugan is that?" I demanded. "First day on the job, and something has to happen!"

"What? Atom!?" Yelled Dan. Leo floated up to him.

"You're the first one to see him here, Dan." He said. Dan looked at him.

"Leo? What are you doing here? Did you follow me?!"

"Is that really important right now?" Asked Leo. "There's someone attacking the burger shop!"

* * *

Lightning snarled in his sleep as Wynton snored. Lia had managed to fall asleep upright. The two were being watched by their Bakugan. "How much sleep do they need?" Asked Trox.

"Too much!" Said Lia's Bakugan. "I'm done waiting." He went into one of Wynton's drawers and pulled out an air horn. He carefully brought it over to Lia and prepared to use it. It rang out, but didn't wake Lia from her slumber. Trox looked at the ball next to him, then prepared to slap it with his tail, only to be slapped away by Wynton.

* * *

Someone was standing by the ordering window of the burger place. "I don't wanna say this twice. I want a triple double burger, chocolate shake, hold the chocolate, and all the cash you got in the joint!" The kid laughed as the owner stared up at the Bakugan.

"Th-this can't be happening!" Yelled the owner.

"Don't you read stuff online?" Asked the kid. "That's a Bakugan!"

"And you're using it for your own gain!" The kid turned to me as I walked up to him. "I remember you."

"Heh! You should! After what Magnus did to you kids, I'm surprised you're still in this town!"

"Let's get something straight here." I said. "This may be my first day working here, but nobody gets to come here and take what they want!"

"Oh yeah?" Asked the kid. "And what are you gonna do about" he stopped talking as I pointed a sword at him, the sheath for it having just appeared on my back.

"Care to change your claim?"

"Hey! Stop right there!" Yelled Dan as he walked up. Both me and the kid turned to him. I backed off a few steps, and the owner turned to me.

"If I had known you had that on you, you wouldn't have been hired." He told me.

"I usually don't, sir." I replied. "But I can bring it to me at will. In this case, I figured it was important enough."

"What do you think you're doing, anyway?" Continued Dan.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked the kid. He turned back to the owner. "Is my shake ready yet there, buddy boy?"

"Y-yes sir!" Replied the owner.

"I wouldn't keep me waiting if I were you!" I scowled at him.

"Coming!"

"You really shouldn't put your strength over others." I said. "You don't get free food by demanding it here!"

"What's this clown up to?" Asked Dan. "Bakugan should never, ever be used like this! It's despicable!"

"Tell me about it!" I called to him.

"Really?" Asked the kid. "And who put you in charge of my Bakugan? You're a brawler, right?" The kid adjusted the device on his arm. "Mantonoid!" Mantonoid returned to ball form. "Why don't we settle this with a Bakugan Battle?!" I ran over to Dan, taking off my work hat and sheathing my sword.

"Dan, I hope you're ready." I said. "Hopefully all that training yesterday paid off, because now you're going to use it." Dan looked at me, then back at the kid.

"Works just fine for me!" Leo came over to me.

"Leo?" I asked. "You know what, never mind."

"I'm not sure he'll be able to take this on his own." Said Leo.

"I know. But we can't help him. Remember? I left all our cards back at Studio D."

"Let's do this!" Said Dan.

"Do you think we can risk trying to brawl their way?" Asked Leo. I shook my head.

"Outside of a controlled environment, there's no telling what stresses it'll put on you."

"Dan, this is a real Bakugan Battle!" Said Drago. "Put up the Drome."

"Put up the Drome?" Asked Dan. "What is that?"

"Hurry!"

"No idea what you're talking about, but, here it goes! Drome up!" A bright light flashed between Dan and the kid, quickly growing to a large dome. I felt it push against me, but didn't let it push me away. Unfortunately for nearly everybody else, they got pushed back.

"The drome keeps everybody outside of it safe." Said Drago. "Now we can really battle!"

"Are you ready?" Asked the kid.

"Here we go!" Said Dan. I stepped back a bit to give him some room. "Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw Drago in, who hit a red Bakucore and transformed. The kid threw in his Bakugan, landing it on a green Bakucore before it transformed. He laughed before taking a sip of his shake. He tossed it onto the ground.

"Oh gross! Needs chocolate!" Dan ran forward and grabbed a Bakucore, then threw it at Drago.

"Drago! Twisting Inferno!" The Bakucore landed, giving Drago extra energy. He fired at Mantanoid.

"Time to play!" Said the kid. Mantonoid jumped out of the way of the attack as the kid grabbed a Bakucore.

"Mantonoid!" He called, throwing it. "Ventus Trap!" Mantonoid jumped and generated a green ball of energy before launching it at Drago. It expanded outwards into a paste-like substance before landing and ensnaring Drago. His power went down.

"Drago!" Called Dan.

* * *

Lia's Bakugan held a spoon while Trox held a teapot. "Wakey" they started as Lia stood up "Wakey!"

"Don't even think about it!" Said Lia, darkly.

* * *

A large explosion of dust expanded around the Drome as Mantonoid struck Drago. It charged in again, swiping towards Drago. "Look out Drago!" Called Dan. Drago didn't respond.

"That's so sad!" Said the kid. "You have no idea how to use a Bakugan, do you? Control a Bakugan, you control the world." I shook my head.

"What do you mean control your Bakugan?" Asked Dan.

"Well how else do you get it to do exactly what you want?"

"You can't be serious!" Said Dan.

"Huh?"

"It's not about control at all! Bakugan are our friends!" Dan ran over to another red Bakucore and grabbed it.

"Dan's right." I said. The kid looked at me.

"And how do you know? You haven't even used your Bakugan yet!" I smirked.

"No, but I have years more experience than you do!" I lifted Leo to show him. "I don't command Leo without his consent, and we don't fight battles we don't need to. We don't fight for our own gain, we fight for what's right!" I looked at Leo, then back at the kid, only to see something emerge from his shadow. It laughed. "Another Negative Shifter?" The kid looked to the side.

"I said I could do this on my own!" He said. "Stay out of it!" The Negative Shifter didn't move.

"The Brawler of Light." It said. "He's the one we warned you about." The Negative Shifter lifted his hand and coagulated darkness within it.

"What are you going on about?" Asked the kid. The Negative Shifter just threw the ball of darkness he had conjured, landing it on a black Bakucore.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" A Darkus Mantonoid rose up next to the kid's.

"Hey!" Dan looked at Drago, not caring about what was in front of him at the moment.

"Drago! Remember what Trox did to you in practice earlier? Let's use that!" Dan threw the Bakucore.

"Okay Dan!" It struck true, allowing Drago to raise his foot and slam it down to create fire, burning through the webbing. He broke free, then slammed his other foot down, creating a fissure in the ground, hitting the Ventus Mantonoid. As the smoke cleared, the Mantonoid looked around for Drago, but didn't see it. Neither did the kid, until the Negative Shifter pointed it out.

"There." It said, pointing. It turned back to me. "Go Dark Clone! Crush the light!" The Darkus Mantonoid came towards me.

"Head's up!" Called the kid. "Now the enemy's behind you!" Drago was in the air, ready to go. "Get it together!" Dan rubbed his nose.

"Thanks Wynton! Trox's move really helped us to get back on track!"

"What do you suggest now?" Asked Drago. Dan took a quick glance, then looked at Drago.

"I know what we need. Drago, just stall for time!"

"You got it Dan!" The Darkus Mantonoid came closer to me as the Negative Shifter pushed his advantage.

"What's the matter, light?" It asked. "No tricks this time? Or have you lost your ability to brawl?" It laughed, and I drew my sword again. The kid grabbed another Bakucore.

"Mantonoid! Optic Beam!" Mantonoid got the Core, then fired a blast in Drago's direction. Dan and Drago ran to different sides of the beam, confusing Mantonoid. "Forget the kid! Hit the Bakugan!" Drago flew up into the air, then turned towards Mantonoid.

"Big Blast!" It swiped its claw towards the falling meteors, destroying them. Dan grabbed another Core.

"Let's do this, Drago!" The Darkus Mantnoid was on top of me and getting ready to strike. A glowing shield appeared on my arm, emblemed with my Shifter Symbol. It swiped at me and I held it up, barely blocking the attack. Dan threw the Bakucore.

"Flame Blade, let's go!" The two said. Drago charged upwards before aiming down at Mantonoid. He fired a wide beam that narrowed down on it, defeating it. It rolled back to the kid's feet. He turned to the Negative Shifter.

"I said to stay out of it!" The Negative Shifter didn't respond, focusing on me blocking the blows of its Dark Clone.

"The light is still strong." It said. "I cannot crush it." It raised its hand up, creating another ball of darkness which spread out into a Bakucore. "Time to raise our power!" He threw the core, increasing his Bakugan's strength. I was knocked back with its next swipe, and rolled on the ground a bit.

"Atom!" Called Dan. "Drago! Get in there!" Drago charged down, only to get struck with a beam from the Darkus Mantonoid.

"Stay out of this, human!" Yelled the Negative Shifter. "This is between me and the Champion of Creation!" I got back on my feet, and recalled my shield. I raised my hand, showing my Energy Twist Triangle.

"And this battle is over!" I yelled. "Energy Twist! Light!" My sword was encased in a blinding glow as I charged towards the Darkus Mantonoid. It attempted to slash at me, which I dodged, allowing me to get in close and land a few strikes. Where I hit, the Dark Clone vanished, causing part of its leg to fall off, which in turn made the clone fall over. I charged towards the Negative Shifter, disregarding the clone, and sliced at it. It ducked under the attack, then melted back into the kid's shadow.

"Where are you going?!" The Dark Clone vanished, leaving the kid defenseless. He grabbed his Bakugan and looked at it.

"So that's what it's like to lose." He looked up. "Not much fun at all." The smoke cleared from the last attack, revealing Dan and Drago.

"Bakugan are our friends!" Called Dan. "We shouldn't try to make them do bad things! This town is under the protection of the Awesome Ones! Don't mess with us again!"

"You'll be eating those words when I see you next!" Said the kid. He turned, only to end up face first with my sword.

"You're dealing with dark powers beyond your scope of capability. Abandon the being that lives in your shadow!" I stared at him, then dropped my arm. "Get out of here before I decide to take you out." The kid instinctively took a step back.

"Better watch your step!" He said, before walking away. I sheathed my sword again, before making it vanish from sight. I walked back to the staff door, putting my work hat back on. Before I could get inside though, someone called to me.

"Hold on Atom!" Yelled the owner. I stiffened, fearing the worst. I turned swiftly to him and walked back to the window.

"Yes, sir?" He smiled at me.

"Take the rest of the day off, got that? No arguing." I nodded.

"Thanks, sir." Dan walked up to the window.

"So, uh, do you think you guys are capable of taking orders now that he's gone?" The owner chuckled.

"Sure thing kid! What ya want?" Dan placed his order, then stepped back for a moment. I walked up to him.

"You know, I think that training did help you after all." I said.

"You think?" He asked, before yawning. "All I know is that I'm tired." The owner came back with Dan's order.

"Here you go!" He said.

"Thanks a lot, sir!" Dan grabbed his wallet, only to be interrupted.

"On the house, my friend!" Said the owner.

"Wha?" Dan looked at him.

"As thanks for saving my burger joint!" Dan smiled.

"No problem!"

"What is 'on the house'?" Asked Drago.

"Free food." Said the owner.

"It's a figure of speech." I said. "It means that the place offering it will cover the costs." Dan grabbed the bags.

"If he comes back, give me a call!" I looked back at the owner.

"Is there a chance I could make you rethink your 'no toys' rule at work?" He looked at me.

"I'll think about it." He then looked at Leo. "But if he goes crazy, you're fired! Got it?"

"Understood!" I replied quickly.

"Now, go enjoy your day off. I expect you ready to go tomorrow. It's the busiest day of the week!"

"Thank you again, sir." I quickly took off after Dan. As soon as I caught up, he looked at me.

"When did you get this job?" He asked. I gave a single laugh.

"Well, just yesterday. They scheduled the interview appointment the day before, and I wasn't allowed to change it. So, sorry about ditching you guys yesterday."

"Uh huh." Said Dan. "So, why'd you get it? What's it like working in there? Why did you decide to go for that job?" I put my hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"First, I got it because I need to support myself. I can't rely on you three forever to help provide, since you're taking leftovers from your homes. Second, it's about what you expect. Just keep a smile on your face, and provide the best service you can. Third, I don't have any record on this planet. No formal schooling, no birth certificate, nothing except for the few videos I'm in with you guys. It was the only job I could take that didn't require anything to apply, just that I show up." I could feel another question coming up. "And no, I don't get free food for working there. I have to pay for it like everybody else. What happened today was a rare exception, at least from what I asked everybody else. I'm pretty sure it's only happened once or twice before." I could already tell that some information went over his head as he looked at Drago.

"Right place at the right time!" Said Dan.

"You bet!" Agreed Drago. Dan yawned again.

"But I'm still tired." I shook my head.

"Okay, no more extra late nights for you guys." Me and Dan continued walking to Studio D.

* * *

The moment we stepped inside, we saw both Bakugan that were left attempting something else to wake up Lia and Wynton. I grabbed the metal bowl Trox had. "Hey!" He yelled.

"No." I said, plain and simple. Wynton's nose twitched as he smelled the burgers.

"I smell something yummy!" He said, waking up. Lia got up from him saying that.

"Oh! Thanks for the grub!" They both grabbed a burger and drink each, before they looked at me. "Wait, isn't that"

"Yes, I got a job at the burger place. Don't question my motives, I've already been interrogated by Dan. Wynton unwrapped his burger.

"What took you two so long?" He asked.

"Long story involving a kid trying to take everything the burger place had, a battle, and free food." Said Dan. Lia took a bite of her burger.

"So, you beat this weird guy and they gave you free food?" Asked Wynton. Dan laid down and rested his head on a chair.

"Yeah." He said. "But now we know there are jerks out there who want to use Bakugan for evil." Dan looked up. "If I ever come across someone like that again, let me tell you"

"Have a Bakugan Battle!" Interrupted Drago.

"Bakugan Battle? You mean right now?!" Asked Lia's Bakugan.

"Yes! That works!" Agreed Trox.

"As soon as we finish eating." Relented Lia. She looked at Dan as he snored, splayed out on the floor. Drago was flopped down next to him.

"We'll practice quietly." Said Wynton as he draped a blanket over Dan. "These guys deserve a little rest." I took off my outer work outfit, leaving on my regular shirt.

"Well, I've got the rest of the day off." I turned to the table I put my cards. They were exactly where I left them. "Good, nobody touched them." I grabbed them and put them back in my pocket. I looked back at Lia and Wynton. "As long as you guys are feeling up to it, I could help you with some strategies."

* * *

_Well, the first sign of trouble since I joined the Awesome Ones. And right where I just got a job, too. Perfect. At least now I'm certain of my choice. Whoever that guy was, I just hope he doesn't go too far with that Negative Shifter. Otherwise, we could have a major problem on our hands!_


	3. Keeping Safe

First time getting a job in any Reality. It's quite interesting, to say the least. I just hope we don't get more incidents like the one that happened day one. To think that Negative Shifters have already invaded this Reality! It's crazy to think about, but I suppose I have no choice but to accept facts.

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

Dan ran in the grass, followed closely by Drago flying. He stopped by a Bakucore and grabbed it. "Drago! Power up, Go!" He threw the Bakucore.

"Yeah!" Said Drago, gaining energy. He flew over Dan before going into an upward spiral, reaching the peak before shooting straight down.

"You can do better than that!" Drago pulled up to glide across the ground. "Kick it more!" Drago looked at Dan.

"To the max!" Drago looked forward again. "Uh oh!" He was heading right for some trees, and couldn't stop in time. The crash sent up a lot of dust and made birds scatter.

"Drago! No!" Dan ran up to Drago, who was picking himself back up.

"That was your fault, Dan!"

"My fault, huh?" Asked Dan. The two began laughing. Drago then returned to ball form, and Dan laid down on the grass. Lia, Wynton and Lightning walked up to him.

"Sup guys?" Asked Wynton.

"You two knuckleheads want to explain?" Asked Lia. Lightning barked. Dan just looked at them.

"Huh? Explain what?"

"Uh, that." Mentioned Wynton, pointing at Drago's crash site. Dan looked at it.

"Okay, Drago and I were, you know, training. Guess we got a little carried away." Lightning barked, looking away.

"You said it, Lightning!" Said Wynton, petting him on the cheek. Lia grabbed a tripod.

"You even wrecked my film equipment!" Dan got up quickly.

"Oh, oops." Drago popped open.

"It was Dan's fault!" Dan crouched down to him.

"What?! It was not!"

"What else is new, Dan?" Asked Lia. "When you get focused on one thing, you lose track of everything!"

"We were just practicing." Said Dan, getting up again. "Really hard!"

"Do you call smashing up trees practice?" Quipped Wynton. Dan groaned.

"You really need to think about your surroundings when you use Bakugan." Scolded Lia.

"So you don't hurt anyone or anything." Added Wynton. "Get it?" Dan just looked down.

"You gonna let them talk to you like that?" Asked Drago. Dan grabbed him.

"Nope!" Dan put Drago in his pocket. "You know what guys? I've already got two parents. I thought we were supposed to be 'The Awesome Ones', doing whatever we can to have fun and stuff! But this isn't fun at all!" Lia shook her head.

"Yeah Dan, we want to have fun, but we also want to keep ourselves safe. Think of it this way, if you destroy the place you train at, you won't be able to train." Dan lowered his head.

"I'm out of here." He walked off.

"Think about it Dan!" Called Wynton. "You know she's right!" Dan continued walking, soon finding himself on a familiar road.

"Can you believe Wynton and Lia?" He asked. "Acting all high and mighty, like they're all that?" He let out a deep breath.

"What is high and mighty?" Asked Drago. Dan stopped moving and looked up at him.

"You should think about your surroundings when you use Bakugan." Mocked Dan. "So you don't wreck anything." Dan crossed his arms. "They can't talk to me like I'm a little kid! I don't need their lectures!" Something crashed nearby.

"Did you hear that, Dan?" Asked Drago.

"That sounds like"

"Bakugan!" They both said. Dan ran towards the sound, entering a park. He looked around for a moment, then saw some Bakugan nearby. Some kids were with them.

"Huh." Said Drago. "Three Scorporosis."

"And look." Said Dan. "They're practicing." A kid called back his Bakugan and tossed it between his hands a bit. Then he tossed his Bakugan back up.

"Yeah!" It crashed back down.

"Yay!" Called another kid, riding his Scorporosis. The first kid climbed on top of his.

"Whee! Look at me, I'm flying!" The third Scorporosis moved, revealing a broken playground to Dan and Drago.

"Ho boy!" Said Dan. "They need work!" Dan looked to the side, only to move himself back as the third Scorporosis returned to its brawler.

"Cool!" Said the kid. He started running off when Dan called to him.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

"Who? Me?" Asked the kid, looking at Dan.

"It's the Awesome Ones guy!" Yelled a kid, running up.

"Dan Kouzo!" Yelled another one, coming up next to the first.

"You're awesome Dan!" Said the last one. One of them went close to Drago.

"Look at that! He's got Drago with him!"

"Um, how do you know me?" Asked Dan.

"We watch your videos online!" Said one of the kids, bringing out his tablet. "We're huge fans!" A video began playing.

"Really?"

"The Awesome Ones are the best!"

"So that's why we went out and found our own Bakugan!"

"Found them?" Asked Dan. The third kid nodded.

"Yeah, we had to look really hard too!"

"We had to dig holes."  
"A lot of holes!" The three thought back to their yard and the state it was left in.

"People cried a lot, and shouted." The three stopping thinking about their actions. "Watch this Dan!"

"We have a name!" Said all three. "We're the Rowdy Reds!"

"Hold on!" Said Dan. "Look here, Rowdy Reds. I know Bakugan are fun, but look at what you're doing to this park!"

"What do you mean? This park is our playground! We're gonna shoot our videos right here!"

"Just like the Awesome Ones!"

"Yay!" Yelled all three. "AO, AO, AO!"

"They're acting just like you, Dan." Commented Drago.

"They're acting like me?" Asked Dan. "Okay, okay." Dan pointed at himself. "Remember, I'm the Bakugan expert. So, you need to listen and do exactly what I say!" All three kids looked at him. "When you use a Bakugan, you have to think about your surroundings. That way, you don't end up wrecking stuff!" The three kids looked at each other.

"Oh?"

"You gotta be careful when not in a battle." Continued Dan. "Remember, think about your surroundings, and you won't break anything! Got that?" Dan turned, then thought for a moment. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" He walked off to the burger shop, still deep in thought. When he walked in, I noticed him quickly. He sat down at a booth by himself, and I walked up to him.

"Dan?" I asked. He looked at me, surprised.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you work here, Atom." I looked around, and didn't see too many other people. I sat down across from him.

"What's got you thinking so hard? Was there another attack somewhere?" Dan shook his head.

"No. It's just that, well," he sighed. I smiled.

"Let me guess. You were out practicing, and managed to destroy some stuff while doing so?"

"Well, that's part of it." Said Dan. "How'd you guess?"

"Dan, as much as you think you hide it, we all know how hard you train. You get so focused on it that you don't think of anything else until you've been done for a while." I looked back around, and heard the door chime. "Gotta go. Can't stay here for too long." I got back up and went back to the register. Dan looked back down, still thinking. I greeted the two who came in.

"Hello!" I said. "Come on in. What do you need?"

"Hey Atom, have you seen Dan here?" Asked Wynton as he came up to the register. I nodded, then pointed to his booth.

"He seems to be pretty deep in thought. It's probably about his training earlier."

"How do you know about that?" Asked Lia. "I mean, it was right when you were working!"

"Slow day today, I was able to leave my post for a minute to talk to him until you two came in." I put my arm down. "So, do you guys want anything?

"Yeah." Said Wynton. "We'll take three meals, please." I rang them up, and handed them a receipt and a number.

"You want to talk to him now, or wait until your food's ready? If you guys want to talk to him now, I can bring your food over when it's ready."

"Nah, I think we'll give him another minute or two."

"Okay then." I put the order up for the people in the back to make. "It'll only be a minute." The door chimed again. "Would love to keep chatting, but I gotta keep working." I turned to the door. "Hello! How may I help you?" Lia and Wynton walked off to the side a bit.

"You don't really think Dan's thinking about earlier, do you?" Asked Lia.

"I dunno." Said Wynton. "I mean, he needs to, but I don't think he is." The two thought about Dan's thinking until their order number came up. They grabbed the trays and headed over to Dan's booth. He looked up as they sat down.

"Huh? Lia? Wynton?"

"We figured you'd come here." Said Wynton. He put a tray down in front of Dan. "We heard you were thinking about something. Care to say?" Dan smiled.

"Well, you see, on my way over, me and Drago heard some Bakugan in the park. So, we went to check it out. There, we saw three kids playing with their Bakugan and breaking a lot of stuff. So, I put a stop to their antics right then and there." He unwrapped his burger. "And good thing I did, or they would've totalled the park! They were really too focused on playing with their Bakugan." He took a sip of his drink.

"Dude, that's basically what we said to you earlier." Mentioned Wynton.

"You barked at us, and now you're acting like you came up with this?" Asked Lia. Lightning barked. Dan gave a half shrug.

"I really messed up before. Sorry about that guys, my bad." He put his arms in his lap. "And I'm super sorry about breaking your film equipment." Wynton looked to the side.

"But do you seriously think a bunch of seven year olds are gonna listen to what you said to them?" Dan grinned.

"I was pretty convincing, and I am Dan Kouzo."

"We have a breaking news report!" Chimed the TV. Everybody turned to look at it except Dan. "There is massive Property Damage occurring in Castero Canyada!" That got Dan's attention.

"Say what?" He turned to the TV. It showed a lot of dust, and the form of a Bakugan approaching a building. "That's Scorporos!"

"You were saying, Dan?" Asked Lia. "Huh?"

"Maybe they need a bit more convincing." Admitted Dan. Wynton stood up.

"Looks like a job for the AO!" I turned to the back of the building.

"I'm taking my lunch break early!" I reached under the counter and grabbed Leo and my cards, and left my position. I managed to meet up with the others just as they left the building. "Do you guys know how to get to Castero?"

"I do." Said Dan. "It's the park. Come on, we gotta go!" The three of them and Lightning ran off quickly, leaving me behind. I got to running after them, but was lagging behind.

"Leo, after this," I huffed, "we need to get back on endurance training!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Leo. I followed them to the park, and arrived only a few seconds after they did. We got there just in time to see one Scorporos hit a glass pyramid before jumping on it, completely demolishing it. Dan and the others blocked their faces from the wind, but I stared straight on.

"I'll harbor a guess that you know these guys, Dan?" Dan nodded, then looked back at the Bakugan.

"It's like they didn't listen to anything that I said to them!"

"Heh! Hard to believe!" Said Drago. Wynton and Lia took out their Bakugan.

"You guys ready to rock?" Asked Wynton. Dan turned to them.

"Hold up there, guys. This is my mess, let me clean it up." Wynton and Lia looked at each other, smiling. They nodded, then looked back at Dan.

"Fine by me!" Said Wynton.

"Good luck Dan!" Said Lia. I held up a card.

"You can give it your best shot, Dan." I said. "But I'm not taking any chances." I tossed the card down, creating a yellow shockwave that went out beyond our sight. "If you need backup, me and Leo are ready to go!"

"Thanks guys." Said Dan. He turned to look at the Rowdy Reds again, only to see them being bounced up by one of the Scorporos.

"We're the Rowdy Reds! We're the Rowdy Reds!"

"Drome up!" Called Dan. A light appeared between him and the Rowdy Reds, quickly growing into a dome. The three kids looked around as it went up.

"Whoa! What's that?" Again, I felt it push against me, but wasn't moved.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called Dan. He threw Drago out forcefully, hitting a red Bakucore and making him transform. "Hey Rowdy Reds!" Called Dan. "Did you forget everything I told you?"

"You're not the boss of us, Dan Kouzo!" Said one of the kids.

"You're not so great!" Added another.

"And you smell bad!" Finished the last.

"We're just having a little fun! Stay out of our way!" Dan felt a bead of sweat fall down his face as the Rowdy Reds kept pushing their arguments.

"Having fun is all good!" Replied Dan. "But sometimes rules are there for a reason!"

"Uh, nice kids." Commented Lia.

"No different from how some others acted from what I remember." I said.

"Scorpros!" Called a kid. "Let's show Dan here what we can do!"

"Oh? Three against one?" Asked Drago. "Fun!"

"Just remember, Drago." Said Dan. "We're trying to teach these kids a really important lesson!"

"Let's go Red!" Said one kid, grabbing a red Bakucore. "Poison Sting!" He threw it at his Scorporos before it shot globs of purple energy at Drago. Another kid grabbed a blue Bakucore.

"Aquos Slicer!" Her Scorporos charged up a beam in its claw before firing. The last kid grabbed a greed Bakucore.

"Tail sweep green!" All three attacks hit Drago hard, knocking him down by 400 points.

"Drago!" Called Dan. "Here! Bakucore!" He grabbed a Bakucore, and prepared to throw it, only to be grappled by the kids. One grabbed his arm and tried to grab the Bakucore. "Hey! Stop!" The kid kept struggling. "Stop!"

"Hey, you think we should help him out?" Asked Wynton.

"I guess." Said Lia.

"Right." Wynton put his arms behind his head. "Let's watch the fun a little bit longer." I looked at them.

"Really?" I asked. Dan managed to get himself free of the Rowdy Reds, only to get chased by them. Upon running back, he threw the core.

"Drago!" His aim was right, and Drago regained some power. "Oh yeah!"

"Let's try that too!" Called one of the kids. All three grabbed cores and threw them at their Bakugan.

"Hey!" Complained Dan. "Don't copy me!"

"Oi." Sighed Wynton, shaking his head. Lia was filming all of it. The Scorporos attacked Drago.

"Drago!" Called Dan. A rock came from the dust cloud and nearly landed on him as Wynton pulled him out of the way. "Whoa! Too close!" I looked at Leo.

"Leo, we need to get in there." I thought through a quick strategy. "Ready?"

"Not yet." Said Leo. "Give him one more chance."

"You sure?" Dan looked at Wynton.

"Uh, chat going well?" He asked.

"Not too good, I'm afraid." Said Dan. He looked back at Drago, who was down in the critical levels. He grabbed another core. "Drago!" Drago regained energy again, and stood back up. "Fly Drago!"

"You got it!" Drago flew up quickly, going over the Rowdy Reds.

"Look at that!" Said one. "Our Bakugan"

"Can't fly." Finished another. The Scorporos looked around confused before they started moving towards Drago. Drago, however, charged up an attack.

"Drago!" Called Dan. "Twisting Inferno!" The attack approached quickly, and struck the Scorporos. A huge ball of fire lit up on them as the Rowdy Reds protected their faces. When they looked up, their Bakugan were running out of the flames, losing energy quickly. Soon, all three were at critical levels.

"Our Bakugan!"

"Drago is such a big meanie!" Said one. He ran over to get another core while the other two did the same.

"Stop!" Yelled Dan. He walked forward, along with Lia and Wynton. I followed close behind. "Stand down you guys! This ends now!"

"But look what Drago did to our park!" Complained one.

"It'll only get worse if you keep on battling." Said Lia. "So you have to call it a day."

"What's the diff?" Asked another one. "It's trashed already." He looked at the flames that were still raging, and Dan put a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't very fun, is it?" He asked. "So, how about we stop?" The kid lowered his head, and a few tears dropped. "This Bakugan Battle is over." The dome started disappearing, returning the park to normal. The flames vanished and the damages were undone. All three kids watched, amazed.

"Fire's out!"

"Yay! And the park is fixed!"

"Anything that's smashed inside the Drome goes back to normal once the battle ends!" Explained Wynton.

"This is so great!" Said a kid. "Our old park is back again!" Dan turned to him.

"But, anything that gets broken before the Drome goes up, no matter what, then it stays broken." Dan pointed at the building the kids had destroyed earlier.

"We need to clean this place up!"

"How are we supposed to fix a building? It's too big!"

"Not to worry, the Bakugan will help us!" All three Scorporos walked up behind the Rowdy Reds, and screeched in agreement.

"We'll help clean up as well!" Said Lia. "You too, Dan."

"What?!" Asked Dan. He turned to Lia. "Help clean up?" He turned back. "Well, I guess I could try, but I'm not so hot at, uh"

"You're gonna be great at it, Dan!" The other two kids walked up. "You can just copy us this time, okay?" Lia laughed.

"Uh, okay." Said Dan. I looked at Leo.

"You were right." I said. I looked back at the destroyed building. "But I'm not sure how well their plan will work."

"I have confidence in them." Said Leo. Lia looked at me.

"Come on, you're gonna help too!" I looked at her.

"I really wish I could." I said. "But I need to get back to work." I started walking back, only to see Wynton in front of me.

"Nu uh. You're helping us! We need all the extra hands we can get!" I looked at Leo, who chuckled.

"I'll stay behind and help out." He said. "Atom actually does need to get back to work." I grabbed him.

"You sure buddy?" He closed up.

"Just send me out before I change my mind." I nodded, and threw him out.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I called. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Leonidas!" Leo rose up, ready to help. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" I quickly ran out of the park and back towards the burger place, hoping to not exceed my lunch break by too much. The others looked around to see just how big of a mess it was, then begrudgingly got to work. The Bakugan grabbed the larger rubble while everyone else grabbed the smaller chunks. Before too long, the three kids grabbed some brooms and handed one to Dan before they started sweeping. Dan mostly just stared at them while they worked, until they ran off from the spot to work elsewhere.

"Hey!" He ran after them, stopping when they did, and didn't follow them the second time. He leaned against his broom.

"Oh Dan!" They called. He looked at them. "This area's next!" They waved at him and Dan sighed.

"Coming!" He called. Leo walked towards them before Dan did.

"Clear out!" He said. The Rowdy Reds ran away from him as the Scorporos backed off. Leo flapped his wings, kicking up the dust, and carefully guided it all towards one spot. He stopped flapping, causing the dust to fall down into a heap. He turned to the kids. "Where's the next area?"

abab

I ran back into the shop, adjusting my hat as I did. I quickly got behind the register again, taking over for the temp. "So where'd you run off to?" She asked.

"Sorry about that. Something came up." She giggled.

"I saw you on the news. Don't try to hide where you were!" She walked into the back. "Keep up the good work!" I sighed, then looked at the door as someone else came in.

"Hello! How may I help you today?"

* * *

_Well, one disaster averted! It just sucks that it happened in the first place. I wonder why only kids are able to use Bakugan in the first place? And going off of that, why am I the only adult capable of using them? It just makes no sense. I just hope some answers come eventually, because I've got nothing._


	4. An Unworthy Ruler

Okay, it's time to get to the bottom of what's going on. I need to figure out what makes everything work in this Reality, and that means experimentation. I just hope we can get the chance to do it before we don't have any time.

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

I looked at the door as a few more people left. It was nearing the end of the lunch rush, and I knew my shift was almost over. I reached under the counter to grab Leo, and prepared to head out. I looked at the other guy at the register. "Well, any idea how late the others are going to be this time?" He shook his head.

"Not a clue. Best guess is probably ten minutes or so."

"You give them a lot more credit than they deserve."

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled a bit, then looked back out. I checked the time, and pulled Leo out from under the counter.

"Shift's over. I need to get going." I put him on my shoulder.

"Before you go" started the other guy. I turned to him, "what's it like being the only adult brawler in the world?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing special." I glanced at Leo. "All you need to know is that with Leo by my side, I'll always have a friend when I need one." I reached under again to grab my cards, then turned away as I pocketed them. I walked out the door, feeling like I was being watched, but ignored the feeling and just kept moving. Leo looked at me.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked.

"Head to Studio D, hang up my work clothes, and head out again." I took a quick glance around as I walked. "You know Leo, we are at a real disadvantage compared to the others."

"How so?" Asked Leo. "As long as you have my Abilities, we're always ready to go."

"But that's the problem." I thought about the ease everybody else had battling. "If we're caught without our cards, we can't do anything. I can't brawl you in, nor can you use any of your attacks or defenses." I stopped walking, and attempted to draw out the energy I'd seen Dan and the others use freely, but nothing came to me. "We can't even get started in a brawl. Without Dan, Lia or Wynton, we can't even see the battlefield." I continued walking. "We're going to need to do some experimentation if we ever hope to keep up. If someone or something were to take our cards, we'd be powerless." I looked down.

"I understand where you're coming from, Atom." Said Leo. "But if we want to experiment with the Bakucores, we'll need to tell someone."

"Yeah, I know." The rest of the walk continued in silence, until I reached Studio D. I got in, then quickly got out of my work clothes. "Anybody here?" I asked. No response. "Huh, I guess they're out practicing." I slumped onto the couch. "There goes what I was planning on doing. Without one of them, we can't even attempt any experiments."

* * *

The Rowdy Reds could only watch as their Bakugan returned to ball form, defeated. "Aw!" They said. "Not our Bakugan!" Someone stepped forward and laughed, drawing their attention.

"You see that? You brats understand now? I, the great Marco Chezanello am the best Bakugan Brawler there is!" His Bakugan drew back his blade, then sliced it down a few years in front of the Rowdy Reds, knocking them back. All three landed several feet away and slowly got back up. Marco laughed again. "From now on, this whole park belongs to me!"

"What?" Asked two of the Rowdy Reds. The third just looked on in shock.

* * *

I stood up as the door opened. Dan and the others came in, and Lia's camera was full of video. "Where have you guys been?" I asked. Dan smiled.

"We were getting some training in!" He said.

"Yeah, and I've got a lot of video to go through." Said Lia. She quickly went up the ladder to put all of it on the computer. Wynton looked at me.

"So, where were you? We figured you'd come out to the clearing once you were done working!" I shook my head.

"I didn't think that you guys would be training there again. I mean, it's only a matter of time before something happens to it." I thought back to some of the people I had gone against before. "I guess I just don't understand why something hasn't happened yet." Wynton just looked at me.

"Uh, you feeling okay? What's wrong, man?" I focused on him again.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Dan turned to me.

"So, pretty impressive so far, don't ya think?"

"Huh?"

"I'm on a roll!"

"Oh boy, here we go again." Said Wynton. He grabbed a book, then flopped down on a couch. "Atom, you get to deal with it this time."

"Deal with what?" I asked.

"You know? Just can't lose!" Continued Dan, unfaltered by the other talk going on. "Right? Get it?" Lia looked down at him from above.

"I can't even hear myself think over here! What's with you? How many times do you have to talk about yourself?"

"Nothing wrong with me!" Replied Dan. "After all, I straightened out a guy using Bakugan for bad stuff, then I taught some misguided kids to follow the rules!"

"How can we ever forget?" Asked Wynton. I shook my head.

"Boom! There's no trouble on Los Volmos with Dan Kouzo around!"

"So full of himself." Stated Lia.

"I guess you're a hero, huh?" Asked Wynton.

"Yep, that's right! I'm the Awesome Ones number one Hero!" Dan jumped up onto the table and struck a valiant pose. "Which means that I'll be in charge here from now on!" He bent backwards.

"Huh?" Asked both Lia and Wynton. I sighed.

"All Dans are the same, I guess." I looked at Dan.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Lia.

"I should be the boss!" Said Dan. "That's what! And I expect total loyalty."

"Like that's happening!" Retorted Wynton. I grabbed Dan and pulled him off of the table.

"You know, if you want to be the leader, isn't it better for everyone else to agree to it over you just claiming it? I asked.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Added Lia. The door slammed open, and we all looked towards the sound, only to see two of the Rowdy Reds running up.

"Hey Dan!"

"You need to help us!" All of us just looked at them. I got out of the stupor first.

"Okay, come on in and sit down. We need to know what's going on first. The two kids walked over to the couch and sat down, looking glum. Lia climbed down from above and walked over.

"So, what's wrong, Rowdy Reds?" Asked Dan.

"Marco kicked us out"

"Of our old park today."

"Marco who?" Asked Dan.

"You mean Marco Chezanello?" Asked Wynton.

"Yeah!" Said the two kids.

"So, is anybody going to fill me in here on who Marco is?" I asked. I looked between everybody.

"He's this town's biggest bully for sure." Mentioned Lia. "He's a real piece of work."

"He used his Bakugan. He says the park belongs to him now."

"Marco did that?" Asked Dan.

"He beat up our Scororosis too!"

"Help us! Please, can you Dan?" Asked the Pyrus Rowdy Red, holding up his Bakugan covered in bandages.

"How 'bout it Dan?" Asked Wynton. "I'm sure the boss of the AOs can make this right, right?"

"Yeah, Mr. Hero." Added Lia. "Go take care of it." Dan slammed his hands down on the table.

"Ha! No problem! Consider it done, guys!" Both Rowdy Reds gasped, smiling. I shook my head.

"Hold on." I said. Everyone looked at me. "We can't just charge into this battle." I looked at Lia. "Lia, is he an egotistically bully or a poorly raised bully?"

"Uh, I think egotistical, maybe." Said Lia. I frowned, and held my hand to my chin.

"If that's the case, then he'll likely do anything he can to win. Egotistical bullies tend to be smarter, so they're more likely to force their way to victory rather than win it naturally through several different means." I looked at the Rowdy Reds. "Can you two remember any details about what he wanted with the park?" They both shook their heads.

"No, he didn't say anything about what he wanted to do with it." I sighed.

"Okay." I looked at everybody. "Dan, I know you want to show off how good you are, but right now, this is a battle I need to do." Dan opened his mouth to argue. "No arguing. This is something personal. Too many times have I seen bullies get what they want when they want, and then not be punished for it." I grinned. "And who better to tell a child that they're wrong than an adult, right?" Lia nodded.

"You know, he makes some good points." She said.

"Yeah!" Said Wynton. "Who knows what Marco might do to gain an advantage against anybody who wants to oppose him?" Dan groaned.

"Fine." He said. "But if you go down, I'm up next! Got it?"

"You bet. Now, we need to head over there." Leo turned to me.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

"As sure as I can be." I replied. "I will not stand for this atrocity." I headed for the door. "Are we all ready?" Everyone else nodded in agreement, and off we went. As soon as we got to the park, however, things became weird.

"Whoa? What's the deal here?" Asked Dan. All around were signs with Marco's face on them, and then we saw Marco near the center, sitting on a red chair, on a large platform with a red curtain showing his face. His Bakugan stood near him, ready to go. We all just stared as the third Rowdy Red ran up.

"This is King Marco's Kingdom!" He said. "You can't come in without permission!"

"Max?" Asked the Rowdy Reds. Max took aim with his water gun, and pulled the trigger a few times, spraying us. Marco snapped his fingers.

"I'm thirsty, servant!" All of us looked up as Max ran off, leaving his water gun behind. In a few seconds, he was up by Marco, holding a cup.

"Right away your majesty!" Said Max. Macro grabbed it and began drinking as Max turned back to us. "King Marco is the best! He's not a party pooper like boring Dan over there! He lets me do whatever I want!"

"What's with Max?" Asked a Rowdy Red.

"He's gone over to the dark side." Said Wynton. "Which is obviously Marco's side." Marco finished his drink, then threw the cup behind him. He pointed at us.

"You had all better bow to me too! That's the only way I'll let you into my kingdom, losers! But if you try to defy me, Cyndeous!" Cyndeous swung his sword to the side, striking trees with a beam from it. Marco and Max laughed as the others gasped. I shook my head.

"Marco, why do you do unkind things like this?" Asked Cyndeous. "Why are you threatening people?"

"Cyndeous, my friend, you don't understand how this world works yet. Just keep quiet, and do what I say!"

"Hm." Marco turned to us again.

"Bow down now, AO!"

"You kidding me?" Asked Dan. "I'll never listen to you!" I stepped forward.

"Thanks Dan. But I'll take it from here." I turned back to Marco. "And what makes you think you're worthy of being bowed to?"

"Huh?" Asked Marco.

"You do not have power here, nor do you have any royal blood in you." I continued. "All you have is your Bakugan and your ego."

"Didn't I warn you about what I'd do if you showed defiance?" Asked Marco. "Cyndeous!" I shook my head.

"You want to prove that you're worthy of being bowed to?" I glared at him. "Then take me on in a battle!" Marco looked at me, then laughed.

"You can't be serious!" He said. "I'm the greatest brawler ever!"

"Then you should have no trouble beating me, Mr. Bully."

"Yeah!" Said Dan. "We're taking this park back with a Bakugan Battle! Right now!" Marco stood up, then jumped down from his platform.

"Works for me!" He stood back up. "I'll show you who's the strongest brawler here!"

"Yes Marco, you will." I stared at him. "Will this work?" I wondered. "Here's hoping." I grabbed Leo. "Let's see if we can do this! Drome up!" Nothing. "Drome up!" No response. Marco began laughing.

"You see! You're so weak you can't even brawl!" I scowled at him.

"Drome up!" Called Dan. A light flashed in the middle and grew into a dome, protecting the area. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cards.

"Gate Card, Set!" I called. I threw the card down, and it expanded into a yellow shockwave that filled the Drome. I looked at Dan. "Since you brought up the Drome, you're part of the battle now. I hope you're ready." Dan looked at me and nodded.

"Ooh! A light show!" Mocked Marco. "I'm so scared!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called me and Dan.

"Go Cyndeous!" Said Marco. Cyndeous struck the ground, creating a burst of wind that sent both Bakugan backwards into the air.

"Wha?" Asked Lia and Wynton.

"Nice one!" Said Marco, letting out a single laugh. Everybody but me watched as they flew away. Marco continued laughing and Dan turned to him.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Cyndeous looked forward, deep in thought. Dan ran off. "Drago!"

"Dan, gotta say" started one Rowdy Red.

"That was so lame." Finished the other.

"Yeah, what a hero he is." Added Wynton.

"Hello, Earth to Dan, reality check please." Lia and Wynton stepped forward. "But to be fair, we can't let that dude get away with this."

"No we can't." Agreed Wynton. "We won't fall for Marco's tricks!"

"Hold on a moment." I said to them. I looked back at Marco. "Good thing I don't care about your cheap tricks. Bakugan, Stand!" A light flashed behind me and Marco stopped laughing. "Rise Haos Leonidas!" Leo rose a fair distance away, then flew back up quickly.

"What the?" Asked Marco. "How did you bring him out? I sent him packing!" I shook my head.

"Rule number one of facing me. Attempting to stop Leo from transforming will not work unless you send him out of the arena! That's the power of using Gate Cards over Bakucores." Marco scowled. "Of course, I'm also the only one who can use Gate Cards as none of you have any!"

"We brawl with a different system." Said Leo. "Your cheap tricks won't save you!" Marco growled. I looked back at them. "Now you can throw out."

"Cyndeous!" Cyndeous looked at Marco, but was then grappled by Leo.

"No more cheap tricks." He said. Lia and Wynton turned around, away from Cyndeous.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called Lia. Her Bakugan landed on a core and transformed.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called Wynton. He landed a bit closer, but Trox came out all the same. All three Bakugan stared down Cyndeous, ready to go.

* * *

"I can't believe Marco's playing dirty like that." Said Dan, looking for Drago. He looked in a bush. "Hey! Drago! Where are you buddy?" He looked left and right.

"Up here Dan!" Called Drago. Dan looked up to see Drago in a bird nest.

"Drago!"

"Get me out of here, quick okay?!" The birds pecked at him. "Gah!"

* * *

Cyndeous jumped over the Bakugan, and they turned to face him. Trox and Lia's Bakugan charged after him while Leo flew up to get a better vantage point. However, soon after the two Bakugan had started running, they fell into a pit. "Wait, what in the" started Lia.

"It's a trap, Lia!" Said Wynton.

"Just like I worried about." I said. Both Bakugan were at the bottom of the pit, at 100 points left each. "We fell for it."

"A trap?" Asked Lia. Marco and Max laughed.

"Cyndeous! Sword Barrage, right now!" Called Marco.

"Marco, shouldn't we fight fairly?" Asked Cyndeous. I looked up at Leo. "I don't want to be in a cowardly battle like this!"

"Leo!" I pulled out a card. "Ability Activate! Pyro Split!" Leo split into two, one becoming Pyrus.

"Listen up Cyndeous, I am your partner, and you have to do whatever I say, like it or not!" Proclaimed Marco. Cyndeous looked down. "Cyndeous!" Cyndeous sighed in defeat, then lowered his legs a bit. He drew his sword back.

"Sword Barrage!" He sliced at the two Bakugan in the pit, creating an explosion and seemingly defeating them. Marco laughed.

"Good work, Cyndeous!" Cyndeous walked away from the pit. "Next it's time to take on some humans!" He pointed at us.

"Humans?" Asked Cyndeous.

"Now Leo!" I called. Marco grabbed a core as both Leos came down. Marco threw the core at Cyndeous, increasing him power.

"Wait your majesty, please!" Said Max. "You can't attack humans!"

"Out of my way, servant boy!" Both Leos swooped down onto Cyndeous, grabbing onto him.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Marco. "Just attack already!"

"We won't let you, Cyndeous!" Said Leo.

"Do it Cyndeous!" Said Marco. Cyndeous looked at the two Leos holding him, then at us. "Are you refusing?" Lia held her arms out in front of Rowdy Reds.

"This battle is wrong!" Said Cyndeous. "It's an unfair fight!"

"Just do what I say, Cyndeous!" Cyndeous kept thinking. "Cyndeous!" Lia gasped. "Do it now!" Cyndeous lowered his head, seeming to fight with himself, before abruptly raising his head again, his eyes glowing brightly. He shook off both Leos before raising his sword high into the air. It ignited, then shot fire into the sky. A few hit both Leos, weakening them. "Yes!" Said Marco. A few more landed around us, and one headed right towards the two Rowdy Reds. I lifted another card.

"Leo!" I called. Cyndeous thrust his sword at me, and I was barely able to react in time, putting my shield in front of the attack as it appeared. It shattered and sent me sprawling back, causing me to lose a grip on my cards. I rolled to a stop nearby. The fireball approached the Rowdy Reds.

"Matt! Maggie!" Called Max. Drago flew in and covered everyone from the attack, losing energy as he did.

"Drago! Yay!" Called Matt and Maggie. Dan ran up.

"Dan!" Said Lia and Wynton.

"Phew, made it just in time!" He said. Cyndeous kept shooting off Blade Barrages everywhere with little to no control, striking anything and everything in range. "Let's do this, Drago!"

"On it!" Dan looked around and saw both Leos slowly getting up.

"Come on guys! We have a fight to win!" Two sword beams came at Marco and Max.

"Oh, that's not good!" Said Marco. Drago got in front of them and took the blows, saving them. Cyndeous then started beating down on him. "That's right Cyndeous! Keep up the pressure!"

"That's how you thank Drago for saving you?" Wondered Max. "You're a bad boy!" Cyndeous's sword glowed, then ignited. He prepared to swing at Drago again.

"Drago!" Called Dan. I wearily looked up just in time to see Lia's Bakugan punch Cyndeous out of the way.

"Gorthion." Said Drago.

"We finally made it out of that pit." Said Gorthion.

"Just in time." Said Trox. Cyndeous got back up and stared at the Bakugan facing him. I slowly got myself back up and looked around. I could only see a few cards, the rest scattered.

"Dig deep!" Said Dan, throwing a core. "Drago! Counterattack!"

"Okay!" Drago charged towards Cyndeous and attempted to attack, only for Cyndeous to jump away. Drago flew after him again, landing attack after attack.

"What's your problem, Cyndeous?" Asked Marco. "Fight back! Use something more than your shield!" I ran over to the few cards I could see and picked them up, hoping to see more nearby.

"I, can't, take, anymore, of this, cowardly battle!" Grunted Cyndeous. His eyes stopped glowing and Drago stopped hitting him.

"Dan, did you hear that?" Asked Drago.

"Yep." Dan turned to Marco. "Marco, consider this battle over!"

"No it's not!" Said Marco. "Cyndeous! What are you doing standing there? Attack! Take Drago down!" Cyndeous shook his head.

"No."

"I'm your partner, do what I say! Listen to me now, I'm the boss man! What I say goes! And I say keep fighting!"

"Hold on." Said Dan. "This is just like" he thought back to what he said earlier. "Wow, that's just how I was acting. Man, I'm the worst, what a jerk."

"You are a Bakugan!" Yelled Marco. "You serve me! Now fight you monstrous menace! Hear me?!"

"Stop!" Yelled Dan as he ran up to Marco. He punched Marco, knocking him over.

"That really hurt!"

"Bakugan are our friends!" Said Dan. "Stop acting like you own them!" Dan looked at Drago. "Time to end this battle, Drago."

"Agreed, Dan." Drago glowed, then returned to ball form." The Drome started coming down as I looked at Leo. His Pyrus Clone vanished, and he returned to ball form and came back to me.

"Leo, we have a problem." I told him. I looked at Marco, then hobbled forward while holding my right arm, my left leg not too happy. I approached as quickly as I could, then stared at him. "Marco." I said. He looked at me. "Shall we go tell your parents what you've been up to? I'm certain they'd love to hear that you decided to harm others." Marco looked at me terrified.

"No, please! Anything but that!" The Gate Card popped out and returned to me, landing in my right hand with the few others I had managed to recollect.

"Come on." I said, grabbing him arm.

"Please! I'm begging you! No!" I looked back at the others.

"I'll be back later. I'm assuming you guys have a lot of questions for me." I continued dragging Marco with me. "So, do I need to interrogate you about where your house is, or are you going to tell me?" I looked at Cyndeous. "You know, on second thought, I'll give you a minute with him first." I dragged Marco back to Cyndeous. Dan turned to his friends.

"I'm sorry I was so arrogant earlier." He said. "I was acting just like Marco was."

"You weren't that bad." Assured Wynton.

"You do get an annoyingly big head sometimes, but don't worry." Said Lia. "You never get away with it." Dan smiled at his friends, and they laughed. Max went over to Matt and Maggie.

"I'm sorry I sided with that bad guy Marco. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"Sure we can!" Said Max. "The three Rowdy Reds will stick together forever!" All three fist bumped.

"Rowdy Reds!" Said Maggie. I looked at Cyndeous.

"I get the feeling you want to say something to Marco, Cyndeous. You've got about a minute before I drag him back to his family." Cyndeous looked down at Marco.

"Dan has the right idea." He said. "Humans and Bakugan are friends. You've got it all wrong, Marco. You're not my partner." Marco scowled.

"You don't dump me, Cyndeous! I dump you!" Everybody looked at him, and he turned away. I grabbed his arm again.

"Now, either you tell me, or we go around to every house around this city and ask about you." I dragged him towards the exit.

"Are you still going on about that?!" Asked Marco. I walked away with him as Matt cheered.

"Yay! You got our park back for us!"

"We knew you could do it, Dan!" Called Maggie. Cyndeous looked at Dan.

"Dan, your words expressed how I feel. I'd like to be your partner." Dan smiled for a moment, then his mouth fell open.

"Wha?!"

"Cyndeous wants to become Dan's partner?!" Asked Wynton.

"Can he do that?" Asked Lia. All three Rowdy Reds tilted their heads in wonder.

"I guess we have a new friend!" Said Drago. Dan took a step forward.

"Sounds good to me, Drago! Right?" Dan held his hand out and Cyndeous knelt down.

"Thank you, Dan." Cyndeous touched Dan's hand, then returned to ball form. Dan caught him as he fell.

"Welcome to the team, Cyndeous!"

* * *

I pulled Marco towards another house and knocked on the door. A man poked his head out. "Excuse me, sir, but do you know where this kid lives? I have something I need to tell his parents." The man looked at Marco, then at me, and pointed down the street.

"Three houses down, on the right."

"Thank you, have a nice day!" I walked away, pulling Marco with me. "So, have you thought about what you've done?" I asked. Marco remained silent. "I figured as much." I stopped in front of a house. "Here we are." I glared at him, then let him go. "I won't tell your parents about this right now. All I needed was for you to think about everything you did and what could've happened. Those two kids could've been killed by your actions. Bakugan or not, that would've landed you in prison for the rest of your life, and then you would've been bullied instead of being the bully." I shoved him forward a little. "Now go, and I don't want to see you doing any stunts like that again, got it?" I flicked my hand down, creating a hole in the ground. I fell into it, and it closed behind me. Marco backed away a bit, then ran towards his house, frightened out of his mind.

* * *

Another hold opened up in Studio D, and I dropped through. I landed hard on my feet, and collapsed to my side. I held my leg. "Okay, that hurt. Note to self, don't open Dimensional Gates straight down." Leo sighed, then looked around.

"Looks like we beat them back." He said. He turned back to me. "Are you sure you'll be alright? That was a nasty hit you took."

"I'll be fine." I said, slowly getting back up. "Some small pieces of wood, some string, and I'll be good to go before we know it." I heard voices approaching.

"So, what are we gonna ask him first?" Asked Wynton.

"I say we need to ask him about his cards first!" Said Lia. "He claimed to be the only one who could use them."

"No way." Said Dan. "We need to ask him about who he actually is! I mean, he blocked Cyndeous's attack! Sure, he got hurt because of it, but he still blocked it! And then his sword"

"Wait, he has a sword?" Asked Wynton.

"Yeah, he showed it when that guy attacked the burger shop."

"And you were going to tell us, when?" Asked Lia. The door opened.

"It just never came up." Said Dan. The three walked in, then looked at me. I looked back at them.

"How did you get back here so fast?!" Asked Wynton. "We came back here as soon as we made sure the Rowdy Reds were okay!"

"There's no way you managed to get around the entire city that quickly!" Added Lia. I laughed, then groaned as I felt a pain in my chest.

"I got lucky with the first street. And I was able to get back here pretty quickly because I didn't go too much further." I slowly got up, wincing as I put pressure on my left leg. "Okay, maybe I'll need more than just a splint for this thing. I'll have to call in sick tomorrow." Dan and Wynton grabbed me and helped me over to the couch.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Asked Wynton. "You took a really hard hit." I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not the worst attack I've ever had to bear." I shivered at the thought of my previous battles. I shook my head. "No, that's not what we need to talk about." I looked up at them. "So, I heard you guys discussing questions for me outside. Care to share?" The three looked at each other.

"Okay, first things first." Said Dan. "Who are you, really? When we first met you, you said you were searching for some friends of yours, but you didn't say anything about them. Just that they had Bakugan too, and that you weren't certain they exist anymore." I sighed.

"Everything I said that day is true." I looked at Lia and Wynton. "The truth is, I'm not from here. At all. Not this planet, not this dimension, not this Reality." The three just looked at me. "My home doesn't have any Bakugan on it, only people. And there I'm just an average guy. Sure, I might have some abilities, but almost none of them work back home." I looked down. "I'm what's called a Reality Shifter. I can go between different Realities and experience what's going on in them first hand." I looked back at them. "Like this one, for example." The three looked at each other.

"Okay, so now that you've said all that," started Lia, "why don't you tell us about your cards? You said you were the only one capable of using them earlier."

"That's because nobody else has them. Or, at least, had them." I pulled out the few I still had. "When I was attacked by Cyndeous, I lost my grip on them. They all scattered, and these were the only ones I was able to find. There's no telling how many kids will find them." I pulled out one card. "This card is a Gate Card. It's to us what the Bakucores are to you. Because of this, Leo can return to his true form to battle. Without it, I can't battle." I put down the other cards. "These are Ability Cards. Just like you guys call out for your Bakugan to use attacks, I use these to get Leo to use his." I pointed at one. "Pyro Split, as you guys have seen, allows Leo to split into two, one remaining Haos, the other becoming Pyrus." I picked up my cards again. "But now, I have an extremely limited arsenal compared to what I did have. I'm down to only a few Abilities and one Gate." Wynton gave me a moment.

"So, what about these enemies of yours? You know, like the one that was with Magnus."

"And the one with that one guy." Added Dan. I looked between them.

"They're called Negative Shifters. They are constructs by my real enemy, who I will not be going into details about. Just know that he was recently defeated and won't be coming back for a while." I looked at my palm. "Negative Shifters have the ability to control darkness itself. Every time that one added to Magnus's Bakucores, he was adding dark energy to it. Right now, I can only assume that it's possible only with Darkus Bakugan, as the other Negative Shifter I've seen didn't help out the Ventus Bakugan."

"Tell us about your sword." Said Dan. "And how you used it to cut down that Bakugan!"

"He did what?" Asked Wynton.

"Did you just say that he defeated a Bakugan by himself?" Asked Lia.

"Not quite." All three returned their attention to me. "The Bakugan that I defeated was created by the Negative Shifter. By placing their hands on any creature, they can copy the DNA code and create another being that's nearly the same, only made out of complete darkness." I held out my hand. "This symbol is the physical representation of one of my abilities. It's called the Energy Twist Triangle, and by calling out Energy Twist followed by one of the three, I can channel the energy through my sword for different effects." I looked at Leo. "The called aspect will also merge with Leo, granting him extra power." I pointed at the light symbol. "By calling for the power of light, my sword gained the ability to cut through the darkness that made up the Dark Clone Bakugan, which is how I was able to beat it." I looked back up at them. "Any other questions?"

"One more." Said Lia. "That shield you used, where did it come from? I saw it just appear on your arm for a moment as you were attacked."

"I'll just say that this isn't the first Reality I've gone to. I've been to many others, and one taught me how to use a sword and shield in the first place. By drawing on the energy of that Reality, I've gained the ability to summon my shield at any time. It still takes a moment, which is why it shattered earlier, and why I was thrown back from the attack." I started standing up, only to feel a shooting pain coming from my leg. I nearly fell over, only being caught by Wynton.

"Easy man." He said, helping me back onto the couch. "You're still really banged up. You sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" I shook my head.

"Going to the hospital would take at least a week and a half. And from how things are going, we can expect something else to happen within the next few days. I'll be fine, I just need some straight pieces of wood and some string."

"I think we've got some string around here." Said Dan, quickly looking around. "Aha! Right there!" He ran over and grabbed it.

"These two rulers should work." Said Wynton, grabbing them. The two handed the stuff to me.

"Thanks guys." I said. I looked out the window. "I'll be fine here until tomorrow. You guys head home and get some rest."

"Okay." Said Dan. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You know it!" I looped the string under my leg and put the rulers next to it on either side, then began wrapping it. The other three left through the door, and turned to each other.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Asked Dan. "I mean, it's kinda hard to believe."

"I dunno man." Said Wynton. "Why would he want to lie? I mean, he did tell us that he expected us to have questions for when we got back here."

"I got it all on camera, so we should be able to go back through it to see if he was lying." Said Lia. "We'll have to see how he reacts to everything we said." Dan yawned.

"Yeah, that sounds good, as something for tomorrow. I'm heading to bed, night guys!"

"See ya in the morning!" Agreed Wynton.

"Yep." Said Lia. The three split up and headed to their respective homes.

* * *

_Well, now we're just about forced to attempt experimentation to try and figure out a different way of brawling! With how limited our arsenal is now, I wouldn't be surprised if we can hardly handle a difficult battle. If only I had reacted quicker, we wouldn't be in this mess._


	5. Partner Tensions

That battle with Marco really exposed some of my shortcomings. In terms of battle speed, summoning my shield takes forever, and by failing to bring it up in time I lost most of our arsenal of abilities and Gates. I suppose it would be a good idea to do a check on if anybody can even use my cards.

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

I pressed on my leg a little, attempting to make it bend a bit more to stretch it out. The pain was intense, but a lot less than it was the last few times. I slowly stood up straight again, taking a sharp breath from the pain. "Are you sure about doing this?" Asked Leo, referencing my stretches. "It seems like you're hurting yourself."

"If I want to make my leg better, I need to get it working a little." I replied, starting the stretch again. "I think it got partially dislocated then shot back in, inflaming it. By stretching it, I can spread out the injury and decrease the pain I feel from it." I bent into the stretch a bit more, drawing in another sharp breath before groaning a little as I brought my leg back to normal. "It'll still hurt for a while, but at least I should be able to move around now." I readjusted my splint, making sure it was still tight against my leg.

"Atom, why are you putting yourself through that when you know that if we enter Reversion, you'll heal up quickly?"

"Because, Leo" I started as I slowly walked over to him, "if we enter Reversion, that's something else I have to explain to everybody. I don't think most people see a Bakugan flying around every day, much less one that's partially human." I picked up Leo and grabbed the Gate Card. "I know we'll likely need to use it at some point, but right now we can't risk using it." I walked towards the door. "I bet the others are waiting for us." Leo sighed.

"As much as I want to argue with you, I know you're right." He floated up to my shoulder. "But still, I fear that you might be pushing yourself too far. You know how easy it would be for a Negative Shifter to take advantage of your injured state."

"I know. But they'd also take advantage of you and me unless we can get out there and figure out how to use the Bakucores like everyone else." I opened the door and headed out. "And if I can't use my equipment fast enough," I thought back to Cyndeous's attack, "next time, it might be more than just getting hurt." I closed the door behind me, then flicked my hand in front of myself. "Not making the same mistake twice." I walked through the Dimensional Gate, reappearing closer to the clearing. I walked in as the others started another round.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called Dan, throwing one in.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Reciprocated Wynton. Cyndeous and Trox returned to their true forms, and stared each other down. Dan grabbed a Bakucore.

"Let's strike Cyndeous!" Dan threw the core. "Sword Barrage!" Cyndeous was hit by the core, then swung his blade, sending a beam at Trox.

"Take him, Trox!" Yelled Wynton, throwing a core. "Rock Riser!" Trox flipped over, slamming into the ground and sent up spikes. The two attacks collided, sending up smoke and dust, obscuring everything. Lia's camera caught the battle from up high.

"This is a great battle." She stated.

"I guess." Said Wynton. "But I think our viewers deserve a bit more"

"Wha?" Asked Lia. Wynton snapped his fingers.

"You know, my comic genius." I walked up to Dan.

"Another practice brawl?" I asked. Dan turned to me.

"You bet!" He looked back at the brawl. "Okay Cyndeous! Fire Storm!" Cyndeous fired the attack, sending a wave of fire at Trox.

"Trox, Sonic Uproar!" Called Wynton. The two attacks collided, equal in strength, before they both fell. Both Bakugan returned to ball form, out of energy. I nudged Dan.

"Might've gone a bit too far with them?" I asked.

"I suppose." Wynton and Lia ran over.

"That was amazing guys!" Said Lia. "I caught everything, everyone's going to like this battle!"

"Don't you ever feel like you try too hard for views?" I asked. "I mean, when was the last time you guys just battled for your own fun, rather than for a video or to stop someone from using the Bakugan inappropriately?" Lia, Wynton and Dan looked at me.

"Well," started Dan.

"I guess you do have a point." Finished Wynton.

"But, this is fun!" Said Lia. "I mean, we all love to battle, and our viewers love seeing us battle! It's a win-win in my book!" I shook my head.

"Whatever works, I suppose." I pulled out my Gate Card. "However, I'm wanting to do some experimentation. Both on me and you guys." Dan and Lia just looked at me confused, while Wynton sneaked off elsewhere.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lia.

"You guys remember how I lost my cards yesterday? They could've ended up anywhere by now, and who knows who has them? With the few videos you've taken of me using them, and don't hide that you did, anybody who watches your videos knows how they work. I need to know if anybody besides me can use them." I held out the card to Lia. "So, willing to help me out here?" Both of them just continued to look at me.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Said Lia. "But, why me? Wouldn't Dan be a better choice because of how childish he is?"

"Hey!" Retorted Dan. "I don't act like a child!"

"As much as I agree with you, Lia"

"Oh come on!"

"This card doesn't work for anybody who doesn't use Haos. Which is why I need you to battle." I pushed the card a little closer to her.

"I guess I could help you, as long as I can record it!" She took the card.

"You'd record it if I said no anyway." Lia ran back a bit, and took out Gorthion.

* * *

Trox and Cyndeous were talking on a stump nearby. "You tend to rush things a bit." Said Trox.

"You think?" Asked Cyndeous.

"Yep. Drago's the same. Your partner Dan has a lot of influence on you." A red ball crudely drawn on to make it looked like a Bakugan rolled towards them.

"Interesting." The ball stopped in front of them. "Hm?" The ball suddenly exploded, coating both Bakugan with flour. Wynton laughed behind them, and they turned to him. He looked down at them, moving his phone out of the way.

"Now that's what I call a good joke! We needed to lighten those two up a bit!" Wynton knelt down as the Bakugan shook themselves off. They walked towards him.

"Why did you do that, Wynton?" Asked Trox. Wynton showed his phone.

"For our viewers, of course! Everyone loved the prank video I put up last time. The video started playing, showing Trox getting hit by a pie. The tin fell down, showing him absolutely covered in cream. "Check it! Have you ever seen that many views?" Trox growled. "People can't get enough of my hilarious gags! Bonus is, I just love pulling pranks!" Trox looked down.

"I don't understand why you have to make fun of me, partner. It's not funny at all to me." Trox jumped off the stump and walked off. Wynton watched him go.

"Trox is a good Bakugan, but he's got no sense of humor."

"Do not treat partnerships as a joke." Said Cyndeous, turning to Wynton. "Bakugan have feelings too, you should be more sensitive to Trox."

"I know he has feelings, but so do our viewers." Wynton looked at his phone again, then brought it up to get more video of Trox. "And my funny videos make them laugh their heads off! And he should help me do that! He is my partner!"

* * *

Lia tossed the card again. "Gate Card, Set!" She called. It just landed on the ground again, not reacting at all. "Oh man, what's wrong with it?" I shook my head.

"Maybe we need to be in a real battle for it to work here." I said. I walked up to it and picked it back up. "Gate Card, Set!" I called. It landed and spread out in a yellow shockwave. I shook my head, then held up my hand. It popped out of the ground and returned to me. "I guess you can't use them. That's a relief on my end. At least now I know that others can't use them." I looked back at Lia. "Okay, now we need to bring up the battlefield. I need to see if me and Leo can use Bakucores as a battling option. Lia, think you could bring up the Drome?"

"You got it! Drome up!" The light appeared between us and grew into a dome.

* * *

Wynton grabbed a screwdriver as he put down a wrench. "Okay, time to finish up this one!"

* * *

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I called. I tossed Leo towards a white Bakucore. "Come on, please work, please work!" He landed on the core and began to glow. "Yes!" He bounced off of it and stopped glowing, without transforming. I sighed. "Well, it almost worked." I walked over and picked him up again.

"It did." Agreed Leo. "I felt like it was trying to give me the power to transform, but almost like it couldn't. Almost like there was something blocking it." I shook my head.

"We'll need to give it another shot, but from another angle." I threw down the card. "Gate Card, Set!" It expanded throughout the dome. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Leonidas!" Leo rose quickly. "Lia, throw in Gorthion. The only way we can test this is in an actual battle."

"You got it!" She said. "Bakugan, Brawl!" She threw him onto a Bakucore, transforming him. I grabbed a white Bakucore near me.

"Let's see if we can use them like this!" I threw it towards Leo, and it struck true. He glowed for a moment, then it abruptly stopped without anything happening. My arms fell quickly. "Still nothing."

"I did feel it, Atom." Said Leo. "I just couldn't take in the energy. It's like something's blocking us." I shook my head.

"For now, Leo, we can't assume anything. My ideas are out, so I think we're done here. Come on back, Leo." He glowed, and transformed back to normal, returning to me. The Gate card popped out as well, doing the same.

"Come on back, Gorthion!"

"Okay." Said Gorthion as he returned to Lia. I turned back to look at Dan and Wynton, only to see Dan nearby.

"Hey Dan!" I called. "Wasn't Wynton over there a little while ago?" Dan took a quick glance around.

"Uh, yeah, he was. I wonder where he went."

"Let's head back. He's probably at Studio D." Said Lia. Me and Dan nodded, and we began walking.

* * *

Wynton kept on recording as he played prank after prank on Trox. Surprising him with a jack-in-the-box, tying a bone to him to make Lightning chase him, attaching a balloon to him to make him float, everything. He was just starting to put his video on the computer as we came in. "Hey guys!" He called. "Come check this out! I've got a bunch of video for us to post!" The three of us went up, intrigued. As we watched, Dan and Lia laughed a giggled without remorse, while I just kept wondering what Wynton was thinking. "I was just getting it ready to post! This'll get us a whole lot of views!"

"No kidding!" Said Dan. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah!" Said Lia.

"Uh, guys?" I asked.

"We should just post it now!" Continued Dan. "Everyone will love it!"

"Yeah!" Agreed the other two.

"Are you really" I started as they uploaded it. Within a few minutes, views started coming in. They trickled at first, then started flowing in.

"No way!" Said Dan.

"Just look at all those views!" Said Wynton. Lia pushed him out of the way a bit.

"And the number of comments is through the roof!" She just kept refreshing the page, seeing more and more come up. Dan shoved them out of the way.

"Wynton and Trox's videos are killing it out there!" I huffed, and walked away. Leo looked at me.

"Well," he started, "they're happy." The three leaned back from the computer as I climbed down.

"Our followers want another funny video!" Said Wynton. "Isn't that great? Let's hurry up and make a new one right away!" Wynton looked down below. "Right Trox?" Trox shook his head.

"I've had enough." He said. "I'm done helping you with this."

"Aw, come on Trox! Let's have some more fun together!"

"We can only do that is we trust each other completely!" Stated Trox. "And I can't trust you right now!"

"Wha?" Asked Wynton. Dan and Lia just watched it unfold.

"I don't like being the butt of your jokes. You don't even try to understand your partner's feelings. You're a bad Bakugan brawler!" Wynton slammed his fist down on the railing.

"So I'm a bad brawler, am I?!" He asked. "Well you can't take a joke! You are a very bad Bakugan!" The two just stared each other down.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Trox.

"Oh." Said Lia, looking at Dan. The other Bakugan looked amongst themselves. I stepped between Wynton and Trox.

"Okay, I'm stepping in on this." I looked a Wynton. "Wynton, Trox is right. You are not considering how he feels about your jokes. And while I can understand one or two every now and again, the number you have done today alone is more than you should ever do in a year! And while I won't disagree with you that Trox can't take a joke, he doesn't have to! No two Bakugan are the same, so while another Bakugan might laugh off every single thing you do to them, Trox doesn't." I glared at Wynton. "With my piece out of the way, I'll let you process it for a moment." I stepped back, getting out of the conflict. Wynton cross his arms.

"So, if that's how you feel," started Wynton, "go ahead Trox! Turn your back on me! You can't do anything on your own!" He was screaming at himself internally. "Oopsie! That sounded really harsh and I didn't mean it that way!"

"Yes I can." Rebutted Trox, snapping Wynton back to the present. "I can make it, on my own!"

"Okay, then beat Drago, Gorthion, Cyndeous, and"

"Wynton, drag me and Leo into this, and you will not be in any condition to do any more pranks." I warned. He looked at me, then shied away slightly. He looked back at Trox.

"As I was saying, beat Drago, Gorthion and Cyndeous in a battle by yourself." Wynton leaned back smugly. "If you do that, feel free to do whatever you want!" He screamed at himself again. "Yikes! I went and opened my mouth again!"

"Are you serious?" Asked Trox.

"Yeah!" Said Wynton. "If you win, go find yourself a new partner for all I care." A single bead of sweat rolled down his face as he screamed internally. "No no no! Stop talking! Eh! But there's no way he can take on all three by himself and win!"

"If I win, you have to put up a post online, saying to everyone that Wynton is a bad Bakugan Brawler!" Wynton broke his casual look a bit.

"Fine! But if you lose, you have to be the star in another one of my hilarious prank videos!"

"Fine by me." Said Trox. Another bead of sweat ran down Wynton's cheek. Lia and Dan looked at each other again. I looked up from a notebook, holding a pencil.

"Okay, I've got it all written down." I ripped the page out and held it out. "Wynton, Trox, sign this contract please."

"Huh?" Asked Lia and Dan.

"All I've written down was the agreements and statements made by these two. In particular, Wynton stating that Trox can do whatever he wants, including finding a new partner, if he wins, along with the bet made between the two on who would win. If Trox wins, Wynton has to put a post online stating exactly what Trox wants in regards to Wynton being a bad brawler. Likewise, if Trox loses, Wynton is allowed to shoot another prank video of Trox. I did put a limit of 12 pranks in the print, though, so it shouldn't be as bad as the one Wynton has already made." I held out the pencil to Wynton. "Wynton, please come down and sign this document."

"Fine by me." He said. He came down while thinking. "Oh man! This is serious! I just have to hope that Trox can't win! There's no way he can win!" Wynton signed the paper, and I turned to Trox.

"Trox, please sign to the best of your ability." I handed him the pencil, and he attempted to sign, but mostly made a bunch of scribbles. I rolled up the paper. "Okay, the deal is set. Now, all the combatants must agree to a battlefield, or have one be selected by the mediator."

"I don't think there's any other choice!" Said Dan. "The battlefield is the clearing!"

"You got it." Said Wynton.

"I agree." Said Trox.

"The battlefield is set. Let's head out!" I walked out the door, followed by everybody else.

* * *

We walked into the clearing, ready to go. "Me and Leo will stay to the side and mediate the battle. If anything suspicious happens, the contract is null and void and will have to be resigned. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"Drome up!" Called Dan and Lia. The familiar dome came up.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called all three. Trox stared down Drago, Gorthion and Cyndeous, ready to go. Wynton stepped back to let Trox brawl by himself.

"This is a 3 on 1 Bakugan Battle!" Said Cyndeous.

"You have no chance of winning, Trox." Added Gorthion.

"But if this is what you really want, we'll give you everything we've got." Finished Drago.

"This is exactly what I want." Said Trox. Wynton leaned against a nearby tree.

"Lia and I will stay out of this!" Dan called to Wynton. "We'll leave this battle up to the Bakugan."

"I don't care either way!" Called Wynton. He looked down and thought to himself. "Even without Dan and Lia helping their Bakugan, there's no way Trox can win against Drago, Cyndeous and Gorthion!" Leo floated up to him.

"You don't seem to understand him at all, do you?" He asked.

"Ready to tango?" Asked Drago. "Twisting Inferno!"

"Sword Barrage!" Called Cyndeous.

"Drum Wave!" Yelled Gorthion. All three attacks approached Trox, spewing up dust as they went, obscuring what happened. Drago turned to the others.

"Well, that was easy." As the dust settled, Trox was nowhere to be seen, where he was standing completely barren. He was off a little ways.

"Wait, we missed him?" Asked Gorthion.

"I've seen all your moves many times!" Said Trox.

"Pretty quick on your feet there, Trox!" Complimented Dan.

"Eh, he just got lucky." Said Wynton.

"You know it's not luck." Said Leo. Drago lowered his stance.

"Guess we'll have to go at him harder!" He charged towards Trox, followed by Cyndeous.

"He can't keep side stepping forever!" They attacked him, but Trox managed to just barely avoid every attack. Before long, the other three were tired while he was still jumping around in the trees.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Drago. "Get back here!"

"That is so annoying!" Added Gorthion.

"It's hard to believe, but if Trox sticks to that goofball strategy, he might actually pull this thing off!" He shook his head. "No, no no! What am I worried about? All he's doing is running away from them, you can't win like that!" Trox's head turned to stone.

"Petrification!" He blocked Cyndeous's attack, then jumped out of the way as Drago's attack came up towards him. "Crystal Rock Riser!" Translucent spikes came out of the ground, blocking the attack. Drago's attack let up.

"No way!" He said. Gorthion ran up.

"I've got this!" He pulled back, then punched one of the spikes, shattering it. He struck another one, then another, breaking through. He jumped up, ready to go down on Trox.

"Ventus Mirage!" Called Trox. The attack hit Gorthion, causing him to hallucinate a lot of bananas everywhere. He stopped his attack.

"Am I going bananas?" He asked as he looked around. He ran towards a nearby bunch, tripping over himself as he passed Trox.

"Is that some kind of illusion technique?" Asked Lia.

"What are Drago and the others doing out there?" Asked Dan.

"Defeating themselves." I said. Dan and Lia looked at me. "Trox is conserving his energy while the others are expending it like there's no tomorrow. If Trox's strategy keeps working, angering them to attack without thinking, he will win."

"They can't recharge their powers right now." Realized Lia. "And even though big moves like that don't cause much damage, Trox is in complete control here." Wynton looked down, coming to the same realization.

"What if, what if Trox somehow manages to win?" He asked himself. He thought back to what he said. He sighed.

"You see?" Asked Leo. "Trox is completely focused on controlling the flow of the battle. This was his plan since the beginning, when the battle was proposed."

"Your little game ends here." Said Drago, snapping Wynton out of his thoughts. He gasped. The Bakugan had surrounded Trox.

"Prepare to be defeated!" Said Cyndeous.

"Your running days are over!" Finished Gorthion. All three charged up their attacks.

"Gorthion, Cyndeous, let's finish this!" Said Drago.

"Yeah!" Trox was quiet for a moment.

"I told you." He said as they attacked. "You always rush into things and lose your cool!" The attacks approached. "That's your greatest weakness!" Trox slammed his foot into the ground, causing the ground below him to collapse and sending him below the attacks, dodging all of them.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"He disappeared!" Said Gorthion. The attacks approached each of them.

"Oh no!" All three were hit, defeating them. I looked on, dumbfounded.

"I knew some of Trox's abilities allowed him to use the ground under him, but I didn't realize he basically had the same control as a Subterra Bakugan!" I thought. "I wonder, could he perhaps be of both?"

"I can't believe they lost!" Said Wynton. "And where did Trox go?" Trox laughed as he stood up in his pit. Wynton visualized what had happened. "He used Rock Riser to make a hole in the ground to hide in!" Trox climbed out of his pit.

"I won!" He said. "And now, I'm free!" He turned and began walking away as Wynton thought about everything Trox had said.

"Trox." Said Wynton. "Trox is actually leaving me!" Wynton got moving, running towards Trox. Leo came up to me, and I looked at him, and pulled out the contract the two had signed. "Wait wait! Trox! I didn't really mean it!" Wynton reached out for Trox. "I was just kidding when I said I didn't care if you left!" Trox kept walking. "I don't want you to go!" Tears started streaming down Wynton's face. "Wait, please! Come back Trox! No more practical jokes, I promise!" No response. "Come back to me, please Trox! I was wrong!" Trox stopped walking and Wynton caught up. Trox looked at Wynton and he hung his head down, tears falling freely. "I admit it, I'm a fool. I'm a bad Bakugan Brawler. I'll announce it online and everything! So please, forgive me buddy." Trox turned to him. "And I want you, to be able to trust me!" Wynton looked up at Trox.

"Wynton, trust is a difficult thing to earn. Wynton looked down and closed his eyes. "I'm glad you told me how you really feel." Wynton looked up quickly. "You don't need to put it online." Upon hearing that, I tore the contract in two. I knew they didn't need it anymore. "I know I can trust you now. Those tears are proof enough."

"Trox." Said Wynton. Lia's eyes were tearing up at the sight. "Thanks buddy." Trox lowered his head and Wynton wrapped his arms around him as much as possible. I walked forward, holding the torn contract.

"I don't think you guys need this contract anymore for the battle." I said. "So, have you rethought your answer to my question about trying to hard for views earlier?" I closed my eyes. "I do think there is one thing you could do as an apology, Wynton. What do you think?"

"Yeah." He said, looking at me. "Let's get back and do it." Trox returned to ball form, and Wynton began walking back to Studio D. I went over to Dan and Lia.

"Why don't you guys grab your Bakugan and we head back too? But, let's give them a minute before we do." I watched Wynton walk away. "This is something they should do themselves." Lia nodded.

"Yeah, we can wait a bit."

* * *

Wynton and Trox got back to Studio D, and went inside quickly. Wynton climbed up to the computer, and started typing. Within moments, he was hovering the mouse over a red button. He took a deep breath, then pressed it, deleting the video he had made. He looked back at Trox, and smiled. "Well, it's done."

"Agreed." The rest of us came in.

"So, did you do it?" I asked.

"You bet!" He said. "The video is gone." Dan and Lia climbed up quickly.

"Is it really?" Asked Dan.

"Yep. I figured I should probably take it down since it wasn't something that was made with Trox's approval. If he's in it, he should be happy to do it." The view count just started dropping on their channel, quickly going back to normal levels.

"Our views have taken a hit." Said Dan.

"They must've all been on Wynton's prank video." Said Lia. They both sighed as Wynton sat on the couch.

"But in exchange for fewer views, I earned back Trox's trust again. I'm good with that."

"Very well said, partner." Said Trox. The two looked at each other and smiled. Dan, Lia and their Bakugan all looked at them and smiled.

"Sounds like all animosity is gone." I said. Wynton picked up Trox.

"I can't wait for more adventures together Trox!" He said.

"I'm looking forward to them too." Agreed Trox.

"Not as much as I am!"

"Oh yes I am!" We all laughed.

"Oh no you're not!"

"Yes I am! You're not!"

No, I am!" We all just laughed harder. "I am times infinity!" I took a glance out the window to see two clouds curiously shaped like Wynton and Trox. I shook my head, not thinking too much about it.

* * *

_Wynton and Trox have solidified their bond, and I'm certain they'll continue growing stronger. But I'm feeling a sense of dread, like something's going to happen soon. I just can't shake this feeling. I suppose it's just felt too long since the last incident beyond the AO. I may just be going crazy, but I'm staying focused around and staying aware of my surroundings._


	6. Saving the Day

Friendships are always tested in any Bakugan Reality, that much I know for sure. However, I don't think that'll be the worst thing to happen this week. Anything is possible, but I'm keeping an eye out for any trouble.

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

The sun shone brightly above as another training match was underway. I watched from the sidelines. "Go Drago!" Called Dan. Drago flew up, then dived down at Howlcore. "You've got this! Drive Howlcore back!" Lightning barked nervously.

"No problem." Said Howlcore, 50 points ahead of Drago. "I'm good!"

"Tail Crusher!" Called Drago. He slammed his tail down towards Howlcore as Lightning barked.

"Prismatic Pulse!" Countered Howlcore. The attack struck Drago hard, pushing him back. Dan turned to see Drago's trajectory and screamed as Drago was heading right for a house.

"Drago! No!" Drago couldn't get himself upright fast enough. "Drago! Roll up!" Drago returned to ball form, and smashed through a window. Dan ran up to the house. "Uh oh." The owner came out quickly.

"That's not good." I said.

"No kidding." Agreed Leo.

"Hey kid!" He said. "Was that you who broke my window?"

"Uh, sorry, sir." Said Dan.

"Do you know how much windows cost to replace?" The man kept going on.

"So sorry! I'm so sorry!" I ran up.

"Sorry about that, sir." I said. "How much do you think it'll be to replace that window?" Someone watched from afar.

"Uh huh." She muttered. "So these are the Awesome Ones." I turned to Dan.

"This is one of your three bails, Dan." I said to him. I turned back to the house owner. "What do you say we go measure the window and try and guess how much it'll cost to replace?

"300 bucks and we're good." Said the man. "That'll probably cover it, plus any additional installation." I pulled out my wallet and took out a bunch of 20s. I started counting them.

"260, 280, 300." I handed the money to him. "Thanks for your understanding." I looked at Dan, then back at the guy. "You think we could get back what broke the window?"

"Doesn't matter to me. I'll be right back." The man went back inside, then returned in a few moments holding Drago. "Thank you sir. We will not bother you again!" I grabbed Drago and Dan, then began pulling him away. I looked at him again. "You are going to tell your parents what happened to the window, okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Said Dan. Lightning barked at Howlcore, who returned to ball form.

"Let's get back then. I was called in for the afternoon shift just a few minutes ago."

* * *

Dan laid down on the couch in his house. "Man, rough day." His mom put down a salad for his father.

"Thanks honey, that looks healthy!"

"We really messed up this afternoon." Continued Dan.

"The window breaking earlier was my fault." Said Drago. Dan picked him up.

"Ah, Drago, it's not all on you. I'm involved too. We should definitely be more careful, though." The doorbell rang, and Lightning started barking.

"Uh, just a minute!" Called Dan's mom. She went to the door and opened it, revealing a woman.

"Good evening! Nice to meet you!" She said. "I'm Miss Kravitz. I just moved into the neighborhood and decided to pop by and say hello!" She leaned into the house a considerable distance, and Dan's mom leaned back.

"Okay then, nice to meet you too!" She said.

"I just wanted to come meet my new neighbors, and let's just say I have something important to talk to you about." She took out a flyer, showing a Bakugan with a no sign over it. "I bet these things are popular with the kids around here, right? Bakugan?"

"Yep, our son has one of those" started Dan's dad.

"Bakugan are a menace!" Said Kravitz, crushing the flyer in her hands. "My last house was destroyed by one of those horrible things! Playing with Bakugan should be forever banned, starting now!"

"Wha?" Asked Dan, watching from the couch. He looked at Drago. "Ban Bakugan forever?"

"I think banning them might be going a bit too far." Said Dan's dad.

"Yes, I thought you'd say that." Said Kravitz. "But you may want to consider rethinking this, my friends." Nobody noticed her use a small device to shoot a beam at Drago. He flashed brightly and transformed into his real form, pushing the roof off.

"Wha?" Asked Dan. "Why did you suddenly go huge?!"

"Trust me, I don't understand it either!" Said Drago. Dan's parents looked at Drago.

"What do you think you're doing, Dan?" Asked his mom.

"See?" Asked Kravitz. "Dangerous things are bound to happen with Bakugan."

* * *

"See you, have a good night!" I called to the last few customers leaving. I sighed, relaxing my stance. "Another day done." I yawned, then looked around. I was one of the last few there, and I knew I had to get out so that the others could lock up. "I'm heading out for the night. Shift's over." I walked to the door, only to be stopped by a coworker.

"Hey man, have you seen these things?" She asked. She held up a flyer to me. I looked over it.

"A ban on Bakugan?" I asked. "Why would people want that?" I looked at Leo. "If people find Bakugan dangerous enough to ban, then why?" None of us were aware we were being watched.

"I don't know." Said Leo. "We're not dangerous to the general public within a brawl, because of the Drome."

"Just figured I'd let you two know since, you know, brawler and all." The person watching us pressed a button on their device, sending a small beam at Leo. He glowed a little, but didn't do anything further.

"Well, I'm heading out for the night."

"See ya." I walked out the door, unknowingly passing the person who was watching. They put their hand to their ear.

"Calling in. Adult Brawler Bakugan seems to be immune to the ray. Requesting advice."

* * *

The others entered Studio D soon after I finished putting on my work clothes. "Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey." Said Wynton. "So, did you guys hear about"

"The potential ban on Bakugan?" Asked Lia. "Yeah."

"Same here." Said Dan. "A woman came to my house last night and started talking about it. Then suddenly, Drago went huge!"

"Really?" I asked. "That's not possible." They looked at me. "For you guys, unless a Bakucore is used, your Bakugan can't transform, as far as I know. And for me and Leo, it's the same except we need a Gate Card." I looked at the time, then sighed. "I need to get going. Sorry I can't help you guys with this."

"Do you think it'll be okay if we walk with you?" Asked Dan.

"I see no harm in it. But if you guys are coming, then we need to go." I briskly walked through the door, followed by the others.

"So, did you hear about it Atom?" Asked Wynton.

"Yeah, from a coworker. She showed me a flyer for it. Neither me nor Leo understood why everybody thought the Bakugan were so dangerous. Within the Drome nothing can be destroyed. We got to the street, only to see a very peculiar sight.

"Look at all those ban Bakugan posters!" Said Lia. They were on practically every surface that they could be put on. "They're everywhere!"

"Why is everyone suddenly against Bakugan?" Asked Wynton.

"It won't last, but we don't want this getting worse." Said Lia. "So let's not cause any more accidents. Right Dan? Especially you, got it?" Lia looked at him.

"Okay, okay, I get it! But it was kinda funny when that window smashed."

"Not to me." I said.

"Dan!" Said Lia. Someone followed us closely.

"But do you really understand?" Asked Kravis. We approached the burger shop, and I began crossing the street.

"I'll catch up with you guys as soon as possible." I said. "So don't do too much without me!"

"Yeah yeah." Said Dan. He looked to Lia and Wynton. "So, who's up for more practice?"

* * *

Gorthion and Trox collided, sending Trox back. "What?" Asked Wynton. "Roll up Trox!" Trox rolled up, and rolled under a car. A beam shot out from somewhere, striking him. He transformed under the car, lifting it up on his head as the owner of it came up.

"That's my brand new car!" He dropped his groceries. "It had heated seats and everything!" He began crying as Wynton ran up.

"But I already put him back into Bakuball mode!"

* * *

Lia had just ordered a pastry, and was telling the cook how she wanted it. "A little more whipped cream, a little more! That looks good!" Another beam shot out and hit Gorthion, transforming him. Lia was shoved into the shop.

"Gah! Help!" Called someone.

"My cake!" Called Lia. She pulled herself out, covered in frosting. She looked at Gorthion and gasped. "What happened?! Gorthion!" Gorthion just gave her a confused look.

* * *

"So, what can I get for you today?" I asked.

"I'll take a number one meal, with a medium fry please." I rang him up and he paid for his food. I slumped back a bit and looked at Leo.

"So, anything strange happen recently?" I asked.

"Not to me." He said. "I do wonder what made Drago transform, though. I doubt he hit a random Bakucore."

"You're right." I looked at Leo closely, then around for a moment. A beam shot out, invisible to me, and struck Leo, making him glow brightly. He groaned and I looked back at him quickly. "Leo?"

"It feels like something's trying to force me to transform!" He said, urgently. The glow faded. "Oh man, that did not feel good." I looked around again, trying to see anyone suspicious. Nobody seemed out of the ordinary, so I looked back at Leo.

"Someone's trying to make the Bakugan look bad."

"Agreed." He said. I heard chanting outside.

"Huh? What's going on now?" I looked back to the kitchen. "Anybody know what's going on out there?"

"They're going on about banning Bakugan!" Called someone. I growled slightly.

"I'm taking the rest of my shift off! I'll be back for the night shift!" I grabbed my cards and bolted out the door, Leo close behind.

"No more Bakugan! No more Bakugan!" Chanted a small crowd. I followed them silently, watching where they went, until I caught sight of Dan and the others hiding behind a tree. I quickly made my way over to them, startling them a bit.

"You guys seeing this too?" I whispered. Dan looked back to the crowd.

"Man, it's getting harder to Bakugan Battle around here."

"Why is this happening?" Asked Lia. "Before now, the Bakugan have never gone big for no reason like this!"

"This has never happened to us before!" Said Gorthion.

"What's going on Trox?" Asked Wynton. "Any ideas?"

"No, none of us have the faintest clue what's up."

"I think we do, but we need to gather more evidence to convince everybody." I said. "I took the rest of my shift off, so I'm free until the night shift to try and figure something out."

"Let's head to the park, clear our heads a little." Said Dan.

"Sounds good." I said. "Let's get going. Quickly, follow me!" I started running down the sidewalk, followed by the others. We went through every back road I knew to try and avoid any prying eyes. We got to the park fairly quickly, but something was amiss. A massive symbol was on the ground.

"What the?" Asked Dan, his eye twitching. "We're not even allowed to battle in the park now!?" He looked up, anger blocking any other thoughts. "No way! Let's go! We have no other choice!" He quickly headed for the clearing, the rest of us following.

"This can't be good." I thought.

* * *

When we got to the clearing, there was no way we were going to battle. "Hey we got here first, you know!" Called a kid.

"This is, nice." Said Dan.

"No you didn't! This is our spot!" Said another kid.

"Wait your turn!"

"Everyone had the same idea to come here." Said Wynton. Lia looked to the side to see a massive line.

"Looks like all we can do right now is line up." Both Dan and Wynton looked towards the line.

"Seriously?" Asked Dan.

"Something isn't right here." I said. The others looked at me before their attention was taken away.

"Bakugan, stop!" Everybody looked at who said that, seeing Kravitz speaking into a megaphone. "As of today, I declare Bakugan battling is banned here!" Some other adults had put up posters around the area, proclaiming the ban. "Go home at once!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Said Dan. I stepped forwards.

"On what grounds can you ban battling here?" I called. "This is public property! As long as we don't damage anything here, we can use it as we like!" Some of the adults backing Kravitz came closer to me.

"On the grounds of every parent to these children!" Said Kravitz. "Bakugan are dangerous to kids, so they shouldn't have them out and about!" I glared at her.

"And who are you calling a kid?" I asked. "I may be the only adult one, but I'm a brawler too! You do not have the grounds to kick me out! And as long as these kids are with me, they are under adult supervision! You'd have to ask every single parent in this city to sign a waiver stating that they don't trust someone who fully understands Bakugan to ensure their children's safety!" I looked at all the adults gathered. "If you are a parent to one of these kids, and you don't feel they their safety is ensured, then by all means, take them home. I won't stop you. But just because someone is petitioning for the ban of all Bakugan, that does not give them the innate right to prevent children from using them!"

"Oh yeah?" Asked Kravitz. "This warrant from the city says otherwise." She held out a document. "I've gotten approval from the city council to prevent the children from engaging in dangerous activities involving the Bakugan!" I grit my teeth, then sighed. I turned away, then started walking. "That's a good boy." She stealthily took out a device, and shot a beam at Leo. He began glowing again.

"Atom, it's happening again!" I put my hand up to him, and drew a little energy from him to help.

"Don't worry Leo. Whatever's causing this, we'll find the solution for. Until then, I'll use our special link to help keep you under control." Leo slowly stopped glowing as we kept walking. Dan huffed.

"Oh man! Now what?" All the kids scattered away from the clearing, and the four of us went back to Studio D. "So, where do we battle now?" Lia looked down from above.

"Guys, we're losing followers fast!"

"Who can blame em?" Asked Wynton. "We haven't updated our site in days." The Bakugan, excluding Leo, jumped onto the table and began fighting on it.

"We need to get a new AO video up, ASAP." Said Lia.

"Maybe we can." Said Dan, looking at the Bakugan. He smiled at Lightning, then looked at me.

"If you're wanting me to get something, it'll take up your second bail." Dan smiled.

"It'll be worth it!"

* * *

All of us looked down at the wooden set we had constructed to look like the city. Dan looked up at Lia. "How's it looking?" He asked. Lia nodded.

"I think it's gonna look really cool." Dan and Wynton put Drago and Trox into the set. Unbeknownst to all of us, we were being watched from afar. Kravitz lowered her binoculars, then aimed her device.

"Hm. This is gonna be fun!" She fired the beam, and Drago, Trox, Gorthion and Howlcore transformed, all stacked one above the other in an unstable tower. All of us were knocked down from the transformation, looking up, until another flash of light exploded nearby. Bakugan all over the place were transforming, breaking the roofs off of houses. Leo glowed brightly.

"Atom!" He groaned. Another blast was fired as I put my hand in front of Leo to help him. I felt the energy travel through me, and redoubled my efforts to help Leo. He slowly stopped glowing as I continued absorbing energy from him. Kravitz watched on through her binoculars.

"Drat. There's something about that adult brawler that just does not sit well with me." Dan and the others just kept looking around.

"No, nope, no. This isn't good!" Sadi Wynton. All of us stood back up, and Dan looked up at the Bakugan.

"Why?" Was all he asked. A small crowd approached.

"Now you've really gone and done it, haven't you?" Asked Kravitz.

"We didn't do anything!" Said Dan. "This was some kind of accident or something!" The Bakugan reverted to ball form.

"Dan, we can't keep letting you do this." Said Dan's mom.

"Mom?!"

"All Bakugan are no banned everywhere, for good!" Declared Kravitz.

"Banned?!" Asked Wynton.

"You heard the lady!" Said someone in the crowd. "Now turn over your Bakugan to Miss Kravitz right now!"

"You can't do this!" Said Lia.

"Okay Dan, you're going to have to hand over your Bakugan to Miss Kravitz." Said Dan's dad.

"Wait a minute!" Said Dan. Kravitz walked over to the Bakugan and started picking them up. "Stop!"

"Ah! Stop!" Said Wynton.

"Please!" Said Lia. Kravitz put the Bakugan into a briefcase, then stood up and looked at me.

"You too!" She said. I put my hand protectively in front of Leo.

"No way!" I said. "If you want to take Leo, you'll have to take him by force!" I looked at the adults that made up the crowd. "Something is going on with the Bakugan! Leo isn't affected by it as easily as the others, but he can still feel it! Something is forcing them to transform! I just need a little more time to"

"No more time!" Said Kravitz. "We've all seen that the Bakugan are a menace today more than enough! Hand him over!"

"Yeah!" Called an adult. "We don't care if something's forcing them! They're still doing it!"

"Please, just hand him over before something else gets broken!" Said another. I glared at all of them, then took a step back.

"You'll have to find me first to take him!" I turned and ran, flicking my hand in front of me as I did, creating a Dimensional Gate. It closed behind me as I ran through. Everybody stood stunned.

"What did Atom just do?" Asked Wynton.

"I have no idea." Said Dan. Kravitz closed her briefcase.

"No matter. He'll be found eventually, and his Bakugan confiscated!" She turned to the others. "Say goodbye to your Bakugan!" All they could do was watch as she walked away.

"This can't be happening." Said Dan. Unaware to everybody, someone was watching.

"Everyone, we're safe now!" Said Kravitz.

"Yeah!" Cheered the crowd. The man moved the image out of the way, then brought up another screen, showing a satellite.. He tapped his desk a bit, and a confirmation beep sounded. The image he was looking at began flashing red, signifying that something had happened to the satellite. It began beeping, but the man did nothing but look at it.

* * *

I reappeared in the clearing, and took a quick look around. "That was risky, Atom." Chided Leo. "If anybody had attempted to follow us"

"I know, Leo. But I had to get us out of there in a way nobody but us can track." Nobody was around, so I dashed into the woods. "Come on, we've gotta get back to Studio D before we're discovered!"

* * *

The AO was watching TV, set to the news as it started blaring. "Veronica Venegas on the scene. Veronica?" The scene on the news showed a massive traffic jam and people running while screaming.

"Breaking news! We just learned that a weather satellite is falling and heading straight for Los Volmos!"

"This is bad!" Lia yelled to Dan. I ran in the door and slammed it shut behind me, out of breath. "We have to get out of here!"

"Grab only what you need and let's go!" Said Wynton.

"It doesn't look like anyone can save the town now." Said the news. Lia and Wynton ran to opposite sides of Studio D to grab stuff.

"What's the rush?" I asked. "Impending doom?"

"Atom?" Asked Wynton. He shook his head. "No time for questions now! We gotta go! A weather satellite is coming straight for the city!"

"Authorities are advising all citizens to evacuate the city." Continued the news.

"Hey!" Called Dan. We all walked back over, both Lia and Wynton carrying full backpacks.

"Further details will become available" droned the news.

"If we could save Los Volmos, we'd become true heroes!"

"Dan! What are you talking about?" Asked Lia. "We have to evacuate!"

"Hold up!" Said Dan, turning to Lia and Wynton. "I think we have these guys right where we need them!" He gave a thumbs up. "Trust me!"

"People may not trust Bakugan right now," I started, getting everyone's attention, "but we can help evacuations! I've still got Leo, so we can do quite a bit together!" I looked at Dan. "Whatever it is that you're planning, make it quick. Me and Leo will tackle the north and south sides of the city first, we'll try to get as many people out as possible!"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Asked Wynton. "There's too many people to get out in time with just one Bakugan!" I smiled.

"Who says it'll just be one Bakugan? Just trust me, okay?" I ran out the door. "Gate Card, Set!" The three ran out the door to watch. "Bakugan, Brawl!" I called. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Leonidas!" He rose and flew up into the air. I looked back at the others. "You guys are going to see something that'll blow your minds. But questions will have to wait!" I began glowing along with Leo, and the glow expanded into spheres covering us. As the light faded, both me and Leo were changed. Leo's head had grown an additional 2 horns, and his claw tips and grown to cover his entire hands. He was also slightly bulkier as additional armor had been added to his form. I had changed to look similar to him, growing wings, horns, scales, and the same claw tips. My face went unchanged, so I still looked like myself. "And now, the second effect!" I held up my hand with the Attribute Wheel, and it began to glow. "We haven't done this in a while, Leo! So let's go!"

"I'm with you!"

"Attributic"

"Split!" Finished Leo. Five lights appeared around both of us, each one representing a different Attribute. However, the brown lights fizzled out, vanishing as the other four colors grew into more of us, quickly quintupling our numbers. I decided not to focus on the fact that the subterra clones didn't form.

"Leos! Take the north side! We'll take the south side!"

"You got it!" All five Leos took off and started flying north while me and my clones took off, heading for the south. The others were left speechless.

"Uh, what?" Asked Wynton. Dan shook his head.

"Come on guys! We've gotta go! We need to get our Bakugan back!"

* * *

Kravitz walked down the sidewalk briskly. "A weather satellite falling? What a bunch of nonsense that is!" She looked down. "Well, now that I have the Bakugan, who cares what happens to this town anyway?" The Leos flew above, and she looked up. "What the?!"

"Stop right there!" Kravitz looked forward again to see Dan, Lia and Wynton standing in front of her. "Give us back our Bakugan, right now!"

"Oh sure, no problem!" Said Kravitz.

"Really?" Asked Dan.

"Duh! As if I'd agree to that!" The AOs growled.

"We need those Bakugan to save the town! We're the only ones who can do it!" Yelled Dan. "Atom told us that he'd be helping out with evacuations as much as possible, and we need to give our help too!" Kravitz walked forward, pushing past them.

"I've had enough, now get out of my way!" A device fell out of her pocket, and she stopped immediately and looked at it. It hit the ground, sending out a beam at one of her briefcases. It glowed as all the Bakugan within it transformed. Drago, Trox, Howlcore and Gorthion glared at Kravitz. Dan covered his head, then looked up.

"Guys!" Lightning barked at the device, and Wynton looked at it.

"So this is how you've been controlling the Bakugan?!" Accused Wynton. Kravitz, however, was gone. "Where did she go?"

"I knew it!" Said Lia. "That lady seemed so suspicious and weird!" Drago stomped on the device, breaking it. He looked back up.

"What next Dan?" He asked.

"Let's save Los Volmos."

* * *

I looked up as I carried another family to safety. Neither me nor my clones were able to carry any cars, so we had to resort to just carrying the people inside. Above us, I could see the satellite coming down, leaving a trail of smoke. "We're running out of time here!" I set the family down.

"Thank you mister!" Said the daughter.

"No problem. But I've gotta get back and get more people!" I took off again, seeing a clone come back.

"There's too many!" Said Pyrus Atom. "We can't save them all in time!"

"We have to hope that Dan and the others follow through!" We flew past each other, me heading to get more people as Pyrus Atom went to put more people in the safe zone.

* * *

The Leos weren't faring much better in the north. They were taking cars two at a time, but it was still slow going. Aquos Leo looked around. "Hey! Isn't that Gorthion?" The other Leos took a moment to look to where Aquos Leo looked, to see the top of Gorthion's head.

"We can't lose focus!" Said Leo. "We need to keep everybody moving!" He lifted another two cars and started flying them to the safe zone. Gorthion picked up two busses.

"What do I do with these things?" He asked.

"Go Gorthion! Take those busses into the hills, carefully!" Called Lia.

* * *

Wynton looked up at Trox. "Okay Trox, watch your step now! Easy does it, lots of humans here!" People climbed onto Trox to try and get to safety. When they were on, he carefully brought them to the hills to let them down.

* * *

Lightning barked at Howlcore, who was carrying more people on his heads. "Thank you so much!" Said a woman. Up above, the satellite kept rushing down closer, the time ticking down quickly. I called out to all of my clones.

"Grab as many people as you can!" I yelled. "We can't afford to take this few people a trip! Let's move!" In the center of the city, Dan and Drago looked up at the satellite.

"Come on now, let's do this Drago!"

"Yeah!" Said Drago. The two took off, Dan riding on Drago, towards the satellite. Everybody in the hills and other safe zones watched as they went up.

* * *

"We've got a live update, loyal viewers!" Yelled Veronica. Her cameraman was focused on Drago. "Even as we speak, it seems a Bakugan is now flying straight for the falling weather satellite! It's an exciting sight to see, but this reporter has to ask herself, what could that brave Bakugan be trying to do?"

* * *

"We only get one shot!" Said Dan. "You can do it, Drago!"

"Ready when you are, Dan!" Dan leaned forward.

"Okay." He looked up at the satellite. "Here it comes!" They approached quickly. "3, 2, 1! Now! Twisting Inferno!" Drago fired the attack at the satellite, shattering it completely. Everybody down below could only look on in awe, then began cheering. Drago flew out of the smoke, and Dan uncovered his face. He looked around, then smiled. "We did it!"

"We sure did." Said Drago. He flew back down carefully as the sun slowly made its way below the horizon. Me and my clones put down the last few people we had gotten before Drago approached the satellite, before I abruptly collapsed. My clones vanished as I returned to normal. I took several deep breaths.

"That was, an absurd, use of energy." I panted. Up north, Leo put down the two cars he had picked up. Two of his clones did the same while the other two just stopped grabbing the ones they were reaching for. He huffed from how tired he was, before his clones vanished. He took off into the air again, leaving everybody else down below. He flew back over to me before returning to ball form. He landed next to me. "We, did it." I slowly got up, and started shambling to where I saw Drago heading to.

"Yeah." Said Leo. Gorthion, Trox and Howlcore all put down everyone and everything they had grabbed, making sure they were safe as they returned to ball form. When Drago landed, Dan got off of him and returned to ball form as well. Lia and Wynton met up with Dan quite a while before I made my way there. By the time I got there, it was nearly dark, and they were being talked to by Veronica.

"Oh man, that was amazing!" She said. She turned to the cameraman as I got back to them. "Make sure you get this on film. And you kids, send out your Bakugan! Everyone needs to know about this!" The cameraman gave her a thumbs-up to say that he was rolling as Dan, Wynton and Lia sent out their Bakugan again. "What an extraordinary day, viewers! Los Volmos has been saved from certain disaster thanks to the efforts of some young people called the Awesome Ones, and their brave Bakugan. A crowd had gathered behind the cameraman, and they were all cheering. Dan, Lia and Wynton all blushed as they smiled, happy to have helped, until Dan's mom came over.

"Dan!" She hugged him. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe! I'm sorry, hun!" Someone in the crowd took one of the ban Bakugan posters and ripped it in half, tossing the pieces to the side. Dan gasped, then the three of them smiled.

"Hooray!" Shouted Lia.

"Yeah!" Said Dan. Before long, chunks of posters were flying high into the sky, the ban on Bakugan being rejected by the majority.

"We did it." I said. The owner of the burger place came up to me.

"Atom." He said. I turned to him quickly.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Me and you are going to have a talk later about how underemployed you are. It's obvious that you've got something nobody else has, so we'll have a talk this weekend about it. Until then, as thanks for helping with the evacuation, take the rest of the week off."

"Yes sir, thank you!" He walked back as I began thinking. "Something happened today that I just can't quite place. Something big is happening, I can feel it, but I just don't know what."

* * *

Kravitz walked into her boss's office, and went up to her desk before bowing down. "I'm very sorry, Miss Philomena." Kravitz stood back up. "Everything was going according to plan, until that satellite inconveniently fell from the sky."

"So, the town was in a state of panic?" Asked Philomena, flipping a page in her book.

"And then those brats attacked me, looking for their Bakugan! I couldn't hold them back. Things went downhill from there. Not my fault!" Philomena gave Kravitz a look, and she instinctively recoiled, gasping. Philomena sat up straight.

"Regardless," she said, looking at an image from the news, "it looks like those Awesome Ones are going to give us more trouble than I thought." She closed her computer.

* * *

_Who would want to oust the Bakugan from everyone? And why? I hope I can get to the bottom of it within a reasonable timeframe, otherwise it may come back to bite me in the butt. Without the full story, there's no way I can predict what'll happen. I know this was an eventuality, but in Bakugan of all places? And now, I'm going to have to explain Attributic Split, Reversion and my ability to make Dimensional Gates to Dan and the others. That'll be fun, not. Still, it was a better choice than the alternative, which would've been a huge risk._

* * *

**As per usual, whenever I use something created by someone else, I make sure that they are referenced as being the original poster of the idea. Reversion is owned by Switch - On - 97 in his story Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Invasion Core. I was given permission to use it by him/her. Going forward, any time Atom and Leo use Reversion, I will put a blurb down here at the bottom saying that it is his/hers, not mine.**


	7. Taste of Defeat

**Bakugan Battle Planet is on Netflix, so I should be able to post more reliably now, at least until I finish Season 1. After that, I'm hoping that Netflix gets Season 2 quickly. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Misinformation is often worse than not knowing in the first place. Someone starting up a ban on Bakugan then forcing them to do damage convinced the entire population to turn against them. It was only through a stroke of luck, either good or bad, that something came along to help us prove our case. However, we can't count on something like that happening again. We must remain vigilant, or else it'll all crumble.

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

I rushed around, trying to get ready to go. Leo watched me bustle around, finding humor in my predicament. "You know Atom, if you had just doubled checked your alarm,"

"I know, I know! But that's not helping!" I put on my work clothes and hat, then grabbed Leo and my cards. The door opened as I approached it. Dan and the others walked in.

"Hey Atom, we need to ask you about"

"No time right now guys! Sorry!" I called to them. I attempted to get around them to leave, but couldn't find an opening.

"Come on man!" Said Wynton. "What's the rush?"

"I'm running late!" I replied. "I gotta get going."

"Can't you talk to us first?" Asked Lia. "We wanted to ask you about"

"The things I did when the satellite fell? I'll tell you guys, but later! I gotta go!" I shoved my way past the three of them, running towards the burger shop. The three just looked at the dust cloud I left in my wake, then sighed as a group.

"Well, there goes that plan." Said Lia.

"Yeah! Can you imagine the views we'd get if he taught us how to do those things?!" Exclaimed Wynton.

"Yeah, but we can't ask him until he gets back." Said Dan. "So, what should we do?" Lia grinned.

"Well, I do have a new camera I was hoping to try out."

* * *

Gorthion and Cyndeous stared each other down, ready to battle. "Okay!" Called Lia, wearing a new headband. "New camera in place, and we are now, rolling!" Cyndeous sent a wave of fire at Gorthion, who crossed his arms to defend himself. He was pushed back a bit, before retaliating.

"Bodyguard!" He called, creating a shield in front of himself. He started walking back up to Cyndeous.

"Gorthion! Finish this with a really big, theatrical smash!" Called Lia.

"Okay!" Gorthion rammed into Cyndeous shoulder first, shoving him back quite a distance. Lia turned to Dan, Wynton, and Lightning.

"How was that? Could you see it?" All three looked like they were about to be sick.

"The image is too jerky." Said Dan. "It's making me dizzy."

"We can't put it online unless you want people to cry." Added Wynton. Lia walked up to them.

"Really?" She asked, grabbing the tablet. She grabbed the camera and looked at it. "I think once I get the hang of it, I'll be able to shoot some dramatic scenes." She looked at the video, and noticed something odd. "Hm? There's something there." She looked around a bit, then heard a horse whinny. She started walking towards it.

"Hey Lia?" Asked Dan. "What's going on with you?"

"Hm?" Asked Wynton. Lia gently pushed a branch out of her way.

"It's like something's calling to me." Lia continued walking towards the source of the sound, stopping in a cone of light. In the center was a brilliantly white flower. "Beautiful." A dome of liquid began to rise up around the flower, engulfing it. "Hm?" The dome suddenly popped, dousing her. "Goh!" She recoiled. She looked back at where the flower was, then realized she had something in her hand. "What's this?" She opened her hand to reveal another Bakugan. "A new Bakugan!" She rushed back to Dan and Wynton.

"What did you say Lia?" Asked Dan.

"Did we hear you right? It was kinda hard to hear." Agreed Wynton. "Something about a"

"A new Bakugan!" Yelled Lia.

"Yep, that's what we thought you said." Said Dan. Lia turned away from them.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" She called, sending out the Bakugan. It landed on a white core and quickly transformed, revealing itself to be a form of Pegasus, as well as sending a glowing light down upon the group.

"This feels great!" Said Dan, as the light landed on his face.

"I'm so chilled out." Agreed Wynton. Lightning groaned and whined a bit in agreement.

"This is amazing!" Said Lia, staring at the new Bakugan. "What's your name?!"

"I am Pegatrix." Replied the Bakugan. "I can calm the battle-weary heroes!" Lia looked at her hands, then back at Pegatrix.

"That's cool, but do you have any other awesome moves? Or anything like attacks for kicking enemy butt?" Someone was observing the group from afar, and was scanning everyone present. A little girl laughed in a massive room.

"Looks like I found my next match." She said to herself.

* * *

The group found themselves back at Studio D, wanting to take a break and upload some of the footage. However, it wasn't too long before someone came knocking. Dan opened the door. "Uh, hello?" He looked up at someone dressed in very formal clothing with a rather flat face.

"Is this where the Awesome Ones reside?" Asked the man.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Asked Dan.

"I come with a message." Lia looked down from above.

"A Message?" She asked. Dan let the guy in and Lia came down.

"Indeed. I have come to deliver a message to Miss Lia from Miss China Riot." The man held out a tablet for the group to see.

"China Riot?" Asked Wynton. "Who's that?" Dan took a closer look at the message.

"Wait, first tell me who the guy in the penguin suit is!" Said Dan.

"Miss Riot would like to invite you to a special Bakugan Battle." Said the man. "You'll find the rules for the battle all outlined below. Please read them and sign on the dotted line if you would be so kind, and then she'll agree to battle with you." The man handed Lia a small contract.

"She must be good if she's challenging me, just saying." Lia grabbed the offered pen and signed the contract before she read a word of it. She handed it back to the man. He looked it over, then gave her a small bow.

"We shall see you tomorrow, then." The man left and returned to his vehicle, followed by the AO. They watched him pull away.

"Check out that car that never ends!" Said Dan. "That girl must be rich!" Wynton looked over the copy of the contract that was given to them.

"Hey! This contract says that the winner of the battle gets to take the loser's Bakugan!"

"What?" Asked Lia. She grabbed the contract from Wynton and read it over. "It's true alright! So if I lose the battle with her, she'll take Gorthion from me?" She glared down at it. "Well okay!" She closed her eyes and lowered the paper. "Just won't lose then, will we? That poor girl won't know what hit her when we power up!" Pegatrix floated in front of her.

"You'll lose if you don't give this battle more thought! Overwhelming the opponent with power isn't a beautiful strategy!"

"But I won't lose." Argued Lia. She looked away from Pegatrix. "Hmph." She looked back. "Beauty doesn't have anything to do with it. This is a Bakugan Battle." Lia walked away. Pegatrix watched her go as I walked up. I put a hand on both Dan and Wynton's shoulders.

"What did I overhear about a wager battle?" I asked. They both looked at me surprised, then Wynton slowly handed me the contract. I read it over. "1 on 1, standard, no holds barred battle. Battlefield chosen by China Riot, so on and so forth, the winner takes the loser's Bakugan." I looked up from the sheet. "Okay then. That's kinda a big deal. And who set up the challenge?"

"The man told us that China Riot challenged Lia." Said Wynton. I sighed, then shook my head.

"There's only one reason someone would challenge another for such a big wager. They fully believe and know that they will win. I'm afraid Lia's gotten in over her head this time."

"Wait, you mean that" started Dan.

"Yes, as she is now, she will not win against China Riot. Especially since it was a battleground chosen by her, and based on the size of that limo, was likely constructed using her money. Which means"

"Anything can happen." Finished Wynton.

"Exactly." Pegatrix looked at me. "Huh? A new Bakugan?" I asked.

"Do you have any way you could help Lia?" Asked Pegatrix.

"Well, there might be some training I can do with her." I stated. "But with how she looked as she walked off, I doubt it'll be effective." I sighed. "We just have to hope for the best. Maybe I'm wrong. I really, really hope I'm wrong." I shook my head. "Anyways, shall we head into Studio D? I know you guys want to ask me about something."

"Uh, yeah! That's right!" Said Dan. "We were so caught up in this challenge that we completely forgot! Come on, let's go!" He and Wynton ran towards the door while I slowly walked over.

"How much are you going to tell them?" Asked Leo.

"As much as they ask for." I walked in, only to be greeted by the three sitting down on chairs, looking at me. In front of them was a fourth chair, which I assumed was for me. "Is this questions or an interrogation?"

"Just sit down." Said Lia. I complied, sitting down in the chair. "Okay, so, first things first," she started.

"What was that hole you made to get away from the Anti-Bakugan crowd?" Interrupted Wynton.

"Ugh, Wynton!" Complained Lia. I softly chuckled.

"It's called a Dimensional Gate. By focusing my energy, I'm capable of creating them, albeit very unstable ones. Anybody without a heavy resistance to negative energy would be seriously hurt by one, if not outright killed, if they go through it."

"So, not for us. Got it." Said Dan.

"Yeah. No offense to you guys, and more so because I like you guys being around, but stay away from any Gates I make."

"Okay, so what was that thing you did when you and Leo glowed together before changing?" Asked Wynton. I put my hand to my chin.

"How best to explain Reversion? Uh." I gave it a few moments of thought. "Okay, I think this'll work. Reversion is basically me and Leo combining our energy to create a massive boost in power. As a result, we both gain slight traits of the other, much more pronounced on me instead of him, but still. Because of it, I can be technically qualified as a Bakugan for the battle, at the cost of being attackable and affected by things that would affect Bakugan. However, it uses a lot of energy to keep up, so I tend to limit my usage of it. I didn't really have a choice in the matter when it came to the satellite, but I can assure you that if I held it for much longer, I would've had to have been admitted to a hospital for extreme exhaustion."

"So, what was that thing where you made copies of yourself and Leo?" Asked Dan. "And, follow up question, could you teach us to do it?! Please!" I shook my head.

"To answer out of order, no, I cannot teach you guys to use Attributic Split. You must be in possession of an Alpha Realital Gene to have the opportunity to use it. As for its effects, you guys saw it. Me and Leo both split into all of our Attributic forms. But, it didn't quite work as well as it should've. There's six Attributes in the Attribute wheel. Pyrus, Ventus, Aquos, Darkus, Haos, and Subterra. As you guys remember from when we first met, Pyrus is fire, Aquos is water, and so on. When me and Leo used it, we only split into five of the six, and we were missing Subterra. I have not attempted anything to find out why since then, but my current theory is that it's been weakened for some reason. I brought my hand up. "The power manifests itself in this symbol on my hand. This Attribute Wheel shows each Attribute I can use, and each symbol is for each Attribute." I looked at my hand to point them out, but my words died on my lips. I must've looked quite confused, because Lia spoke up.

"Hey, Atom, you okay?"

"Yeah man, you're looking freaked out." Agreed Wynton.

"Uh, I, uh, I don't know anymore." I said. "These symbols, they're nothing like the ones I know! Not to mention that the Subterra color is missing, and in return there's now a golden color instead!" I flopped my arm down. "No wonder the Subterra Clones didn't appear. This has suddenly gotten quite weird." The room was silent for a moment, before I turned to Lia. "So, what possessed you to sign a contract despite the risks associated with it?"

"Uh, well," Lia looked away.

"You did read it before you signed it, right?" Lia giggled nervously. I sighed and face palmed. "Okay. Lia, you're coming with me. Now. To the clearing." I stood up, followed by the others.

"Atom, why do you want her to come with you?"

"She is getting training to prepare her for her battle. We have until when, exactly?"

"It's tomorrow, so we have the rest of the day." Said Lia.

"That's not enough time to teach you everything, but it should be enough to teach you what you'll need. Now, come on! Let's go!" I grabbed her arm, and gently tugged her to the door. She followed swiftly behind. Dan and Wynton could just watch as we left, leaving them alone.

"So, uh, want to watch some TV?" Asked Wynton.

"Absolutely."

* * *

I stared Lia down. "Are you ready? I'm going to be going hard on you, so be prepared."

"Yeah, of course I'm ready!" Claimed Lia. I shook my head.

"No, you're not." I countered. "Every heard the term Haste makes Waste?" I lifted a card. "Would you kindly open the Drome?"

"You got it!" Said Lia. "Drome, up!" The Drome came up quickly. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Called Lia, throwing Gorthion.

"Gate Card, Set!" I threw it down. "Bakugan, Brawl! Let's go Leo!" Leo and Gorthion transformed and rammed into each other as soon as they had. I lifted another card before Lia did anything else. "Ability Activate! Aero Split!" A second Leonidas formed, this time Ventus. "Get to it! We need to knock this cockiness out of her asap!"

"On it!" Lia grabbed a Bakucore.

"Not so fast! Gorthion!" She threw the core, only for it to be sent off its path by a stern gust of wind from Ventus Leo.

"Atom wasn't kidding when he said you weren't ready." Said Ventus Leo. "Remember, this battle you're going into is up against a rich kid. Anybody who is capable of constructing their own battleground needs to be analyzed carefully for every advantage and disadvantage. Marco's cheating was small potatoes compared to what's possible. What we're doing will only prepare you for a few possibilities." Lia growled.

"Oh come on! You expect me to believe you know all of this?!" She asked. She grabbed another core. "Now, let's try this again. Gorthion!" She threw the care directly at Gorthion again, only for Ventus Leo to blow it back. Leo got the advantage in the grapple, and shoved Gorthion back, knocking him over.

"Lia, I know you think yourself great," I started, "but your haste to get the advantage is clouding your judgement. Step back, take a deep breath, and reassess the situation. Start by listing what you know." Leo kept Gorthion pinned down.

"Give her a moment to analyze before you try and get back up, okay?" Asked Leo.

"Uh, sure. Okay." Agreed Gorthion. "This is all to help her, right?"

"Yeah." Said Leo. "She's too stubborn to accept the fact any other way." Lia took in the situation.

"Okay, so, it's two against one right now." She said. "And every time I try and throw a Bakucore at Gorthion, the other Leo just blows it away before it can reach him."

"Good, you've done the surface level analysis." I said. "Now, go deeper. What's giving me the advantage right now?"

"Well, you've got two Bakugan!" Claimed Lia. "That's your advantage!" I shook my head.

"No, that's still surface level. It's easily apparent that I have 2 Bakugan right now. How can you use the information to determine my strategy?"

"Uh, well, so far, you've only used Leo to keep Gorthion at bay, while you used the other one to keep me from helping."

"Now, what can you do to counter it?" I asked. Leo let go of Gorthion, letting him get back up.

"Um, stop throwing Bakucores straight at him?" I nodded.

"Now you're thinking. Vary how you do the action." I picked up a Bakucore. "Think of Bakucores as frisbees. You can throw them easily, and they'll glide through the air with ease. But the angle you throw them at, how hard you throw them, what direction you throw them, they all matter." I changed my grip on the Bakucore I held. "Watch and learn." I twisted my hand to the right, and threw it up as hard as I could. It arced into the sky, above Ventus Leo, then came straight back down, landing on Leo and absorbing into him. "Make it seem like you missed, and your opponent will let their guard down. Then when it strikes true, take the advantage and go!" Lia grabbed another core.

"Okay, think of it like a frisbee. I can change the angle it goes at." She twisted her hand, and aimed up. "Here we go!" She threw it, and it landed a foot in front of her without going anywhere. "Oh man!" I laughed a little.

"It takes some practice." I grabbed another core and tossed it to her. "Catch." She barely caught it. "Try it again. This time, try and send it right at me."

"Got it." Said Lia. She lined up her shot, and threw it towards me, nearly parallel to the ground. I caught it with ease.

"Good." I said. "Now, I want you to throw it closer to the ground. Like this." I bent down low, and shot the core very quickly at her, nearly twice as fast as before. Lia couldn't react in time as it went between her legs and landed behind her. "A throw like that would allow you to get past most, if not all, Bakugan that are blocking your path to your Bakugan. Now, try and get it past Leo and to Gorthion." Leo stood in front of Gorthion, attempting to block Lia's shot.

* * *

"Oh man, I am bored." Said Wynton. "There's nothing good on right now."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Said Dan. He leaned back. "I wonder how Atom and Lia are doing. Can you imagine what he's teaching her?"

"Nah, I can't imagine. But I want to know anyways." He looked out a window. "It's starting to get late. I've gotta go soon."

"They sure are out late." Agreed Dan. The door opened. Lia walked in, followed by me. "Hey guys!" Lia sat down hard.

"I'm exhausted." She said. Wynton and Dan turned to me.

"What did you guys do all afternoon?" Asked Wynton.

"Yeah!" Agreed Trox. "We've only seen her this tired once, and that was when we stayed up really late brawling!"

"Eh, it was nothing much." I stated. "I've only seen what one person's cheating looks like, so I trained her in every way I could think of to bypass those cheats."

"He had me running around everywhere to get Bakucores." Added Lia. "Not to mention all the tricks he showed me with how to throw them, which took a lot of Cores."

"Is she ready for tomorrow then?" Asked Dan. "I can't wait to see her training in action!"

"No, she's not." I said bluntly. "As much as I tried to, I couldn't decrease her cockiness."

"Oh come on! You've been saying that I'm not ready the entire time!" Complained Lia. "I've got this, don't worry about it."

"My point."

"Well, if she's so sure about it, then there's nothing you can do about it." Said Wynton. "I mean, she has the hardest head out of all of us. Once she gets a thought in it, it doesn't leave until she's done it." I sighed.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." I looked Lia straight in the eye. "Go home, get some good rest, and make sure you're well prepared for tomorrow. Being tired is no excuse for losing a brawl."

"Fine, I will." Lia stood up slowly. "But don't say I didn't tell you. I've got this, no problem!"

* * *

The four of us entered the limo, ready to go and see Lia's battle with China Riot. There was little small talk during the ride, as we all knew the stakes. But, before we knew it, we had arrived. The limo stopped, and we were let out. As we turned to the chosen arena, each of us had a different reaction. Lia's face was one of shock, Dan one of intrigue, Wynton's surprise, and mine stoic. Dan spoke first. "This is where the battle will be?!" Looking across the arena, we could barely see the man who had shown up before, and a little girl. We slowly walked up.

"I'm super pleased to meet you, Lia!" Said the girl. "Welcome to my Bakugan stage!"

"Nice to meet you too, I think." Said Lia.

"China Riot, I presume?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me!" China took a sip of her tea.

"Um, isn't it time to battle?" Asked Lia. China put her cup down.

"I'll just have one more cup of tea." The man poured her drink. Me, Dan, and Wynton all noticed Lia's reaction as she slowly walked closer.

"Is this girl for real!?" Complained Lia, obviously upset. Dan and Wynton grabbed an arm each to stop her.

"Stay calm, Lia!" Said Dan.

"Don't let her get to you!" Agreed Wynton.

"Huh, the annoyance tactic." I said. The other three looked at me. "Intentionally making the opponent upset before the brawl to cloud their judgement. It's not expressly cheating, per say, but it's more than bad sportsmanship." China finished her tea.

"Okay, ready! Here we go!" China winked. "This is fun! Drome up!" A spark of light appeared in the middle of the arena, and quickly expanded into a dome. China held up her Bakugan, and Lia did the same with Gorthion.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" They both called. China's Bakugan hit a green Bakucore first and transformed into something resembling a minotaur. Gorthion rose quickly after, banging his fists together as an intimidation tactic.

"Maxotaur! Smash it to the max!" Called China. Maxotaur charged quickly.

"Get it done, Gorthion!" Called Lia. Maxotaur attempted to slice at Gorthion, but he deftly dodged and counterattacked, hitting him back.

"No!" Cried China. "Please don't be a meanie to my Maxotaur!" Lia's rhythm was thrown completely off by that comment.

"Meanie to her Maxotaur?" She asked. "Um, this is a battle." Maxotaur charged again, already down by 200. He slammed into Gorthion, causing him to lose 300. "Gorthion!" Lia ran up to him.

"Oh dearie me!" Said China. "When you're fighting, you can't let your guard down!" Lia looked at China shocked, then angrily.

"This is totally infuriating!" She claimed. China smiled.

"I think it's time for me to get serious!"

"I need a Bakucore!" Said Lia. She turned around. "There!" She started running to it, and China pressed her stuffed toy's eye. The section that the core was on began to rise, putting it out of Lia's reach. "Huh? What's going on?!" China laughed.

"Maxotaur! Time for max power! Strength of Maxotaur!" China threw a Bakucore, powering up Maxotaur. His body bulked up in response to the command. Gorthion slowly got up, and China pressed her stuffed toy's eye again, causing Gorthion to be knocked off balance.

"Look out Gorthion!" Maxotaur charged in and struck Gortion with a battleaxe, weakening him further. Before Gorthion would recover, Maxotaur charged in again, defeating him. "Gorthion! No!" Gorthion returned to ball form and rolled to China's feet. She bent down and picked him up.

"You're all mine, Gorthion!" Lia growled. "It can't be helped. We agreed the winner gets the loser's Bakugan. No take backs! You signed a contract, didn't you?" A bead of sweat rolled down Lia's face as she closed her eyes.

"It's our turn then." Said Dan. Lia opened her eyes quickly to see me, Dan, and Wynton in front of her. "And if we win, you'll have to give Gorthion back!"

"Yeah, we want to challenge you right now." Agreed Wynton.

"Cheating in any capacity is not going to be tolerated." I said. "Regardless of what the contract says, your poor sportsmanship would disqualify you from the battle, rendering the contract null and void!"

"Wait!" Said Lia. "She can make the ground move something fierce! You can't win on a battlefield that's rigged like that!"

"But Gorthion is a member of the Awesome Ones!" Said Dan. "We have to get him back!" Lia gasped. "We can't leave him behind!" China chuckled.

"I'm going to get three more Bakugan for me? Yay! This is the best day ever!" The three of us raised our Bakugan.

"Let's go!" Said Dan. I brought out a card.

"Gate Card, Set!" I called.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called all three of us.

"Bakugan, Stand! Let's do this Haos Leonidas!" Drago, Trox, and Leo rose up, ready to battle.

"Maxotaur, get them!" Yelled China. "Get them!" Maxotaur roared and charged at us.

"Let's do this Drago!" Called Dan. China pressed another button, and one of the tiles under Drago shifted down, throwing him off balance. "Drago! The ground!" Maxotaur rammed into Drago as he rightened himself. "Drago! Fight!" Wynton readied himself.

"Trox! Rock Riser!" Trox flipped and landed hard on the ground, creating his signature rock spikes. However, as they approached Maxotaur, the space he was on began to rise, blocking the attack. Trox looked up as Maxotaur began attacking him, dealing massive damage. "Oh no! Trox!" Leo went in from behind.

"You forgot your blind spot!" He called, going in for the attack.

"Ability Activate!" I called. "Pyro Split!" A Pyrus Leonidas appeared above Leo, flying over the battlefield. The ground under Leo shifted, toppling him, but Pyrus Leo flew true, striking Maxotaur.

"Hey! No fair!" Called China. Maxotaur grappled against both Leos as they approached, their combined might demanding his full attention. Lia walked up to where Drago and Trox landed.

"Aren't you embarrassed, using all those dirty tricks?" Accused Lia.

"It's called strategy." Rebutted China. "It's a big word. Wow, you're about as weak in the head as you are in battle! No offence." Lia's fist tightened.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Lia glared right at China, then ran forward.

"This is utterly disgraceful!" Said Pegatrix. Lia stopped running and turned to her.

"Huh?" Pegatrix floated over to her.

"Lia, you're letting those little girl's taunts take complete control of you!"

"You guys need to hurry!" Called Leo as he and Pyrus Leo were thrown away. I raised another Ability, only for the ground under me to knock me to the side.

"But you and I can create a new type of power together." Continued Pegatrix.

"What do you mean a new type of power?" Asked Lia.

"You'll see that if we tap into that, I know we'll be able to win beautifully."

"Uh, you mean, it'll be really dramatic?"

"Yes, like nothing you've ever seen!" Maxotaur threw its axe at Drago, who was standing atop a large pillar. It boomeranged around and hit Pyrus Leo, defeating him and making him vanish.

"Not good!" Said Drago. "Dan, I need a power core!" Dan started running as much as he could, trying to find one.

"Where are they?" He asked. I stood back up.

"With how uneven the battlefield is, we won't be able to see them from down here!" I called. Dan turned a corner as China watched.

"Na na nana na!" She gloated. "Don't worry, we're almost done!" China prepared to press another button when a shadow went over here. She looked up quickly. "What's that?!"

"Dan, there's a power core on the other side of that wall!" Called Lia.

"Huh?"

"Keep running! Then go left! Hurry!"

"On it!" Said Dan.

"Wynton, behind you! Climb that wall!" Called Lia.

"You got it!"

"Lia, whatever you're doing, keep doing it!" I called. "Leo! Get a lock on Maxotaur! Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster!" Dan and Wynton grabbed a core each.

"Come on! Catch!" They called, throwing them. They struck true, giving Drago and Trox more power.

"Oh yeah!" Said Lia, looking up from her phone at Pegatrix. China looked up as well, and gasped.

"There's a camera on her leg!" She yelled. "No way! That's no fairsies! That Bakugan is cheating!"

"China Riot, do you REALLY want to complain about someone cheating?!" I yelled, threateningly.

"Maxotaur!" Called China, ignoring me. "The enemy's above!" Maxotaur reared back, then threw its axe directly at Pegatrix.

"Watch out! Pegatrix, careful!" Leo fired his Alpha Blaster at the axe, knocking it off course enough for Pegatrix to avoid the brunt of the attack. It still hit her wing however, damaging her. China laughed.

"We need to do something fast!" Said Leo.

"Maxotaur! Finish her!" Yelled China. "Might of Darkness!" Maxotaur glowed, and several portals appeared around him, each one bringing a weapon. All of them shot at Pegatrix, only to be stopped by three attacks. "What?!" Asked China.

"Okay!" Said Trox and Drago.

"Just in time." Said Leo. One sword came out of the explosion and continued on its path. Pegatrix reared back a bit.

"Energy Draw!" Called Lia. Pegatrix glowed, and a shield of pale blue light erupted around her, striking the sword and shattering it. Its remains went into her horn, reenergizing her. "Wing Cutter!" Pegatrix reared back again.

"Sure!" She charged down towards Maxotaur, striking him hard enough to knock him down to nearly zero. He stumbled backwards.

"What?" Asked China. "No way!" A shadowy figure emerged from her shadow. China turned to it. "Don't you be coming into this! You told me that if I took her Bakugan, they'd be weak! How do you explain this then?!"

"The Brawler of Light." Said the Negative Shifter. A blob of darkness appeared in its hand. "Your part in this is done, China Riot. You have lived up to expectations, no more, no less. The rest of this battle is mine." The blob of darkness turned into a very dark green Bakucore. "This is only the beginning!" The Negative Shifter threw the Bakucore at Maxotaur, only for it to be blown off course by Leo. It landed next to the wall. Leo approached China and the Negative Shifter, and I jumped off, landing in front of them.

"This brawl is over." I stated, drawing my sword. "Energy Twist! Light!" My blade was encased in a blinding light, and I swung it at the Negative Shifter, dispersing it into darkness upon contact. I sheathed it, then glared at China. "Pull a stunt like this again, and I will find you parents. How would they like to know that their perfect little girl is a spoiled brat who doesn't care for others? How could they trust you to be a good heir to whatever it is that they own?" The Bakugan surrounded Maxotaur, and prepared to attack. "Become a better person, or be destroyed by your family." The Bakugan attacked, defeating Maxotaur. He returned to ball form as Pegatrix flew up.

"Revitalize!" Shining bits of light began flowing from her, landing on everybody.

"Look at that." Said Lia. "It's beautiful!" Gorthion lept from China and returned to Lia, who caught him, as Maxotaur rolled to China's feet. "Good to have you back, Gorthion." Lia looked up at China. "We won. You know what that means!"

"Well I'm not giving you Maxotaur!" Yelled China, turning away. Dan, Wynton, and Lia all showed varying degrees of annoyance.

"What?!" Asked Dan.

"But what about the Contract they signed?" Asked Wynton.

"What contract is that?" Asked China. She was picked up by the man. "You mean this one?" She asked as she threw ripped up pieces of paper everywhere. A helicopter came down and dropped its ladder. "Na na!" She gloated. "You big chuckleheads! I can't wait for our next battle!"

"Tell me what just happened." Said Dan.

"Not too sure myself." Said Wynton. I glanced up.

"You know, we still have the copy of the contract!" I yelled. "You may have destroyed the original, but the copy still holds power!" The helicopter flew away.

"Ugh, whatever." Said Lia. She turned to Pegatrix. "Anyway, thank you Pegatrix, my new friend! I know we won that battle all because of you!"

"And it was dramatic, wasn't it?" Asked Pegatrix. Lia laughed in agreement.

"Ok, whoa, smiling looks a bit freaky on her." Whispered Dan to Wynton. "Kinda weird."

"Yeah, do you think she's becoming more laid back like Pegatrix is?" Wynton asked, not watching his volume. Lia turned to them.

"Hey you two! Listen to me!" Dan and Wynton turned to her, sweating profusely. "I told you not to join the battle, and you did, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Said Dan. "But,"

"We wanted to help Gorthion." Said Wynton. "And, uh," Wynton nervously laughed.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Stated Lia.

"Nope, no way, not laid back at all." Said Dan.

"Huh?! What did you say Dan?!" Lia marched towards Dan and Wynton. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Dan and Wynton ran from her, and I grabbed her arm. "What!?"

"Take a deep breath and calm down." I said. "Yes, we helped despite what you asked of us. However, we helped after you had lost, essentially engaging in a second battle." I thought back a bit. "I've lost too many friends during my time in Bakugan, before I met you guys. I was not going to let another friend be taken away. Dan and Wynton, this was their first time. It was a knee jerk reaction. This time, let it go, okay? If I was in their shoes, I wouldn't have let you go in alone to begin with. They at least gave you a chance." Lia huffed.

"Fine. But I still get to be mad at them!"

"Deal." The two of us walked after Dan and Wynton, who were still running.

"We've gotta move, dude! Otherwise she'll catch us!" Yelled Wynton.

"I know, I know! Just keep running!" I rolled my eyes.

* * *

_The first taste of defeat is always hard to swallow, but these three at least got through it. And hey, this time the problem was solved without me using one of my special abilities, so I don't have to explain anything further! But I can't shake the feeling that we've just gotten started with all of this. Something's coming, I know it. It's just a matter of when._


	8. New Brawler Opportunities

Losing your Bakugan is no laughing matter. I should know, it's awful. But with friends willing to help you when it does happen, the damage can be mitigated. It still hurts, but at least it's undone. But if it ever happens again, while we aren't all there, then anything can happen.

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

People were running from a Bakugan and its brawler at the mall, the same ones that attacked the burger place. "Sorry everyone!" Said the kid. "The mall's closed!" One kid walked up.

"Okay! Let's Drome Up!" He called, creating the Drome and pushing everybody out quickly. The first kid watched it go up. "Bakugan Brawl!" Called the second kid. The first kid looked down to see it rise up. "Web Snare, now!" The spider Bakugan spit its web at the other Bakugan, tangling it up.

"Ooh! Nice shot!" The first kid looked down at the second. "Well aren't you the eager one?"

"This should work." Said the second kid, turning away.

"'Scuse me! Fight's over here!" The second kid turned back again. The first Bakugan ripped the webbing up, freeing itself. The second kid kept looking around for something.

"I can help." The second kid turned to the newcomer, a kid dressed in mostly blue clothing.

"Yeah, like I need it! Who are you?"

"I am Shun. Shun Kazami." Said Shun. "I am a Bakugan Brawler too." The second kid's face fell.

"Right. And why should I care?" Shun raised his Bakugan.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" It hit a blue Bakucore and transformed to look like a lion.

"No one asked for your help!" Said the second kid. "Stand back, and watch a pro!" Shun turned to him.

"Huh? Wouldn't it be better to join forces and fight together?"

"I'm fine on my own, thanks." Said the kid, taking a step forward. He turned to the first kid.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to where the sound came from.

"What?" Asked the kid. Dan, Wynton, and Lia ran up, followed by me, barely running.

"Well well." Said the kid, obviously happy. Everyone stopped running, and I stopped a few feet behind them, panting hard.

"It's you again!" Said Dan. "I thought I told you not to cause trouble with your Bakugan!" Lia's camera was still rolling, and she took shots of the second kid and Shun.

"We haven't seen those two Bakugan Brawlers before!"

"You're right!" Said Wynton. "I've never seen that type of Bakugan either." I looked up.

"It's an, Aquos Bakugan." I panted. "But that's not, the important, thing." I looked up at the first kid, and took a few deep breaths. "We need to stop him."

"Darkus Web Whip!" Said the second kid. His Bakugan attacked the first one, dealing critical damage.

"Oh come on!" Yelled the first kid. "We're toast! Run away!" He and his Bakugan booked it, retreating. "Run away!" Dan, Lia, and Wynton all just watched his run blankly, while Shun was more surprised than anything. I shook my head, still breathing heavily. Shun's Bakugan returned to ball form.

"It's over already?" Asked Lia.

"Are you serious?" Asked Dan.

"Well, it's not surprising." I said. "Most people would rather give up than face down defeat." I turned to the kid. "But this guy seemed to know what he was doing.

"Yeah!" Said Dan, turning to the kid. "That was awesome! You're pretty good!"

"I know, thanks!" Said the kid. "I had to do my best since the, Awesome Ones were watching!" Shun gave him a half glance. "I wonder if I could be an Awesome One too! Could I?!"

"Huh?" Asked Dan, surprised.

"Uh, I don't think that would work." Said Lia, butting in. "We stick together because we're awesome friends!" Wynton nodded. "Okay?"

"Yeah. So, thing is, we're not looking for new members."

"But, that's why I want to join the Awesome Ones." Said the kid. "I came to Los Volmos because I want to be friends with you guys! I'm serious about this."

"Hm." Dan was deep in thought. "Okay, well, if you're serious, you'll have to pass the test."

"Hold it now, Dan!" Said Lia. "Did you hear anything we just said?"

"What's the harm in a little test?" Asked Dan. "The guy came all this way after all."

"Whatever." Said Lia, annoyed. "Just, do what what you want."

"Hold up." Said Wynton. "This might be fun!"

"I'll take a test!" Said the kid. "No problem! Thanks Dan!"

"I wonder what Dan has planned." Whispered Leo.

"Yeah, I've never really heard of a test for friendship before." I replied.

"I will not waste this chance." Said the kid. "My name is Magnus."

"And I am Shun." Said Shun. That got my attention immediately. Dan looked at both of them.

"So, Shun, what's your deal?" Shun looked away for a moment before turning to Dan.

"I came to meet the Awesome Ones! I'm from Japan."

"All the way from Japan?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, I'd like to take the test too." Magnus scowled at Shun. I turned to Lia and Wynton.

"You guys remember how I said I was looking for friends when we first met?" I whispered to them.

"Yeah." Said Lia.

"What of it?" Asked Wynton.

"Shun was the name of one of them." Lia gasped.

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah." I stated. "The odds of this happening, a Shun trying to join a Dan's team, is really low proportional to how many different ways there are for it to go. Something is meant by that, I know it." I turned away. "But don't let that cloud your perception of the two. This team is missing an Aquos Brawler and a Darkus Brawler. These two fit the bill perfectly." I turned to Dan. "So, where exactly are you planning on having them take this test?"

"Where else?" Asked Dan.

* * *

Shun and Magnus stood in front of Dan in the clearing, while me, Lia, and Wynton watched from afar. "Okay guys, let's get started!" Said Dan. Magnus looked at his Bakugan.

"Look AOs, I just know you're going to like me, okay?" Shun didn't speak for a moment, looking around slightly nervous.

"Shun!" Said Shun's Bakugan. "Are you nervous, buddy? You have nothing to fear here, okay?" Shun nodded.

"Right. I've been training a long time for this in Japan. I'm ready to rumble." Lia and Wynton smiled as I watched on with intrigue.

"First point already goes to Shun." I thought. "He shows a true friendship with his Bakugan."

"Let the test, begin!" Said Dan, dramatically. "Go!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said both Shun and Magnus. Both Bakugan hit Bakucores and transformed. Magnus's into the spider we saw before, and Shun's into the lion we saw before. Dan smiled.

"Here we go! The first test is," he pointed to some rocks, "this! This is a test of balance! Both Bakugan need to stay on top of their rock for as long as possible without falling over!" Both Bakugan did their best, but Magnus's won out. Dan directed them to the next test. "This is a swimming test of speed and endurance!" Shun's Bakugan won with ease, being an Aquos Bakugan. Dan showed them the third test. "Let's see if you guys can keep up with the AOs when eating! This is the third test!" Both Shun and Magnus began eating hot dogs as fast as they could as their Bakugan cheered them on. "This would be a test of, your gut strength, I guess?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with Bakugan." Said Lia.

"Yeah, but it'll make for a funny video!" Said Wynton.

"Who ever said it had to do with Bakugan?" I asked. Lia and Wynton turned to me. "Each test seems like something that has nothing to do with anything, and you'd be right. I think Dan's trying to see who's more determined." Magnus stood up from his station and took a few steps away.

"Ugh, these tests are completely ridiculous!" Shun walked up to him, and offered him a bottle of water.

"Do you need a drink?" He asked. Magnus looked at him funny.

"Why would you"

"Look, if we pass this test, we'll be teammates." Said Shun. "Okay? And teammates help each other out. Isn't that right?" Dan smiled and nodded. Magnus turned away from Shun and ran up to Dan.

"Look, Dan, how long do we have to do these tests? Why don't we just decide things with a battle?"

"Sure!" Said Dan. He pointed behind him. "You could race to the top of that mountain! How's that? You'll need power and speed!" Magnus's eyebrows were twitching and he was visibly upset. "It's a battle to see who's the toughest!" Magnus looked down, defeated, then turned away.

"You call that a battle? Don't make me laugh."

"Come on!" Said Dan, giving him a slap on the back. "Get ready Magnus! Lightning was snoring nearby, obviously bored. Shun and Magnus mounted their Bakugan, ready to go. Magnus glanced over at Shun, then back to the race.

"On your marks!" Said Dan, raising his arm. "Get set!" He dropped it down. "Go!" Magnus and Shun's Bakugan started running, heading towards the mountain. Both brawlers had their own strategies to get through the woods and up the mountain, but near the top, Shun was winning. Magnus was lagging behind, clearly upset.

"This is no battle at all!" He said. "Only a real Bakugan Battle will show them my true strength!" He looked up. "Get 'em, Webam!" Webam stopped and took aim, before firing at Shun's Bakugan. His rear leg was struck, toppling him. Shun picked himself up from the impact and turned around.

"Ugh." Magnus jumped off of his Bakugan and grabbed a Darkus core.

"Webam, power up!" Shun gasped as Webam's power went up. Lia watched from her drone on her phone, with the rest of us watching from over her shoulders.

"What's he doing?" Asked Lia.

"We need to get over there!" I said.

* * *

"Darkus Web Whip!" Called Magnus. Webam struck Shun's Bakugan, hurting him further. He landed on his side and slid to a stop. Shun was knocked away and landed hard, face down. He looked up, then slowly got back up.

"There's no way I can be defeated here." He told himself. "I can't give up! If I give up now, what was the point of coming all the way here from Japan in the first place?" Drago landed nearby, carrying all of us.

"Shun!" Called Dan. Drago let us down, and the others ran over to Shun. I turned my attention to Magnus. "Are you okay?" Lia and Wynton knelt down to take a look.

"What kind of brawler are you?" I asked Magnus. "Attacking someone's Bakugan while they're on it? That's dangerous."

"Yeah!" Agreed Dan, turning to Magnus. "You're out of control! Do you even understand what you've done?"

"You're the ones who don't understand, Dan!" Said Magnus. "I'll show you how strong I am right now!" Magnus smiled. "With a Bakugan Battle." Webam continued its assault on Shun's Bakugan, hitting it with its whip.

"Stop that!" Yelled Dan. "Stop that right now!" He turned to Drago. "Drago, go!"

"Okay Dan!" Drago took off into the air.

"Stay out of this!" Said Magnus. He grabbed another Bakugan and threw it. It transformed into a Fangzor, who attacked Drago. It squeezed him tightly, hurting him.

"Get out of there Drago!" Called Dan. I turned to Magnus.

"You're asking Dan to stay out of this?" I asked. "Think about it. Would Dan let anybody hurt anybody else? You've decided to ruin a chance through your own actions. At this point, you're not showing your strength." I pointed at him. "You're showing how merciless you are." My hand started glowing, the Dark symbol on the Energy Twist triangle pulsing. I looked around. "There's a Negative Shifter somewhere nearby!"

"We'd better go help Lia." Said Wynton.

"Let's do it!" Agreed Lia. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Lia sent out Pegatrix.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called Shun. Trox rose quickly, ready to go.

"I'll teach you who's the strongest!" Yelled Magnus, grabbing a Bakucore. He threw it at Webam, who fired its webbing at Trox and Pegatrix, trapping them.

"What is that?" Asked Lia. I was looking in different directions, pointing my hand all over the place, trying to find the direction the Negative Shifter was in. Magnus threw another core, giving it to Fangzor.

"Cinder Coil!" Its attack spread out everywhere, lighting the surroundings on fire. "I am the best ever!" Dan and the others could only watch, aghast at what Magnus was doing. Lia gasped. Then, the three turned around as they heard something breaking. A tree started to fall on them, and they began screaming. I turned quickly.

"No!" I called. I attempted to pull a card out quickly, but it got stuck in my pocket.

"Hydrous!" Called Shun. Hydrous blocked the falling tree.

"Finish him, now!" Called Magnus. "Dark Stream!" Webam prepared to attack, and fired a swirling beam of energy at Hydrous. It struck, defeating him. "You see that? That's how strong I am. Now you all know who's good enough to join the Awesome Ones!" Dan, Lia, and Wynton scowled as I shook my head. Magnus began laughing.

"I can't find it." I whispered to Leo. "There's too much Darkus energy around here to get a good read."

"We'll find it, Atom." Whispered Leo. "As long as we're around, the others are safe. Shun fell to his knees, looking down. I looked around, and pulled out a card.

"Gate Card, Set!" I called. I turned to everyone. Magnus, I suggest you recall your Bakugan. Shun, grab Hydrous and get up. Dan, get Drago to carry everyone up." I grabbed Leo. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Leonidas!"

"Why would I follow your orders?" Asked Magnus.

"Because I'm going to flood this place to put out the fires." I said, casually. "Just do it!"

* * *

The fires put out, we returned to the clearing, positioned as we were earlier. Dan stared down both Magnus and Shun. Magnus was smiling, certain of his victory, while Shun looked down, saddened by his loss. "It's been decided." Said Dan. "You're the newest member of the Awesome Ones. Congrats." Dan walked forward, initially going towards Magnus, who stuck out his hand and bowed his head. But Dan walked past him, heading to Shun, to Magnus's surprise.

"Uh, wha, huh?!" Shun looked up as Dan held out his hand.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Shun, starting today, you're a member of the Awesome Ones!" Shun said nothing for a moment, then pointed to himself.

"I am?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Yelled Magnus. "I'm the one who won!"

"You're right." Said Dan. "We saw how you won."

"But even still," said Lia, walking up next to Shun, "Shun fits in with our team." Wynton walked up to him.

"Thinking about your teammates is important." Wynton looked at Shun. "And Shun gets that."

"So, it's settled then!" Said Dan, giving a thumbs up to Shun. Shun smiled.

"Thank you, my friends." Shun grabbed Dan's hand and shook it.

"Yay!" Called Lia as Wynton cheered. I walked up, and turned to Magnus.

"I think I see now." I said to him. I pointed my hand at him, then at his shadow. It glowed brightly. "I won't say anything to them, but don't expect that treatment a second time. Now scram." I backed off a bit, and Magnus turned away, before running away quietly.

"Magnus," said Dan, "you only think about yourself all the time. You can't be part of a team with an attitude like th" Dan turned to where Magnus was, only to see nothing there. "Huh?"

"Uh." Said Lia and Wynton.

"What the?" Asked Dan.

"He left." I explained. "I guess he didn't want to hear what you had to say."

* * *

Magnus entered a room, clearly upset. The kid from earlier looked at him and laughed. "I go out of my way to help you, and you still couldn't get in good with the Awesome Ones." Magnus walked to the other side of the room, and took off his disguise. He threw the glasses on the ground, shattering them. He put on his usual coat and facewear before turning back to the kid.

"I will crush the Awesome Ones! Hear me."

* * *

_I chose not to tell the others what I figured out, but it was a one-time thing. If Magnus shows up again in disguise, I will point him out, and I will take out the Negative Shifter he's harboring. But, that's an if scenario. As of right now, I know where two of the six original brawlers ended up. Yes, they're different, but the two are back together. Although, with how Shun resembles the Marucho I know, I wonder what Marucho looks like now. I guess I'll figure it out if I ever find him._


	9. Bounty Hunter

**You know, I do wonder if people find my other stories as good as my Bakugan ones. I mean, sure, they're not updated nearly as much, especially in the case of Tamers and Destruction, but even with that I feel like the one I'm working on regularly alongside Battle Planet should at least be able to hit double digits, right? Maybe I'm overthinking it. Anyways, enjoy!**

Logic would dictate that as we continue forward, our Bakugan would continue to get stronger. But as it is right now, that strength hasn't seemed to come at all. I suppose maybe I haven't given it enough time, but with how much faster this Reality seems to go, I'd be surprised if it wasn't soon.

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

A Bakugan was at the park, spinning around, its brawler in its hands. "Whoa!" Yelled the kid, having fun. "Whoa! Ha ha! Yeah!" The Bakugan tossed the kid up a bit. "Whoa! Yeah! Yay!" The kid landed softly, and was thrown up again. "Woohoo!" The kid landed again, then turned to his Bakugan. "Please do that again! Again Bear! Come on! Again! One more time, Bear!" The Bakugan laughed a bit, then began spinning again. Someone watched from the bushes.

"Time for a little more fun." He said. He laughed as he took aim with a device. He fired, striking Bear with an energy blast. Bear roared as his power suddenly surged, dropping his brawler. The kid looked up at his Bakugan, afraid.

"What's the matter, Bear? What is it, huh?" Bear stomped near the kid. "Ah!" Bear roared at him, threateningly, and the kid screamed. He quickly got up and ran away as the guy in the bushes walked up, brandishing a whip.

"Yes!" He said. Bear roared again, then turned to the guy. "There there, that's a good boy." The guy cracked his neck. "Who's a good Bear? You are, yes you are!" Bear brought his fist down, and the guy darted to the side just in time to avoid it. He began running. "Calm down now! That's a good Beary!" The guy fired with his device again, hitting Bear with a net that trapped him, and decreased his power a little. Bear struggled in it a bit before kneeling down. The guy smiled and laughed. "I want us to be friends, little bear." His shadow moved.

"Yes." It whispered. "More chaos."

* * *

Dan and the others were looking through Lia's footage when they noticed something odd. "Huh?" They all asked as they realized it. They looked at one shot where Shun's face was covered by Hydrous's tail.

"What's going on here?" Asked Dan. The next image showed Shun's face covered by Dan's hand.

"Why can't we ever see Shun's face?" Asked Wynton. The next one showed Lightning in front of the camera with Shun barely behind a tree.

"Wha?" Asked Dan.

"I think he's doing it on purpose." Said Lia.

"Hm." Said all three.

"Why's he hiding?" Asked Dan. Shun was behind a nearby tree, overhearing everything. "Is he embarrassed or something?" Wynton and Lia shrugged. Lightning turned and barked once.

"Hey!" Yelled someone. The AOs turned to the sound. "Help me! Please! Something's wrong with my Bakugan! Please help me!" A kid was running up.

"Huh?" Asked the AO.

* * *

I sat on a chair, running a few numbers. Leo was on the desk next to me. "You know, I'm glad to not be working the register for once, but couldn't he have picked someone else to run this month's finance report?"

"Well, he had to choose someone." Said Leo. "So why not choose you? After all, you're the one who figured out the average consumption of products here." I hung my head.

"Yeah, I know. Wish I didn't though." I looked back up and input the last few numbers from the report. "Just a few more things and I should be good." I continued my work when someone knocked on the door. I turned. "Yeah?" I saw a co-worker there.

"Uh, yeah, some people just came in asking for you. Any idea who they are?" I sighed.

"Give me a moment to finish these, and I'll be right out."

"Got it. I'll let them know." The girl left, and I did the last few things I needed to. I took a deep breath as I sent it in. "Glad that's done." I grabbed my cards and looked at Leo. "Ready to see what they need?"

"No. But let's go anyways." We left the room and walked back to the front of the shop to see Dan, Wynton, Lia, Shun, and some other kid. "What's up guys?" I asked.

"It's my Bakugan!" Said the kid. "He went crazy!"

"Crazy?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were hoping you'd be able to make something of this." Said Wynton. I grinned.

"Good thing I just finished my work for today. Now, let's go see about this crazy Bakugan, shall we?"

"Come on! Quickly! It was at the park!" Said the kid.

* * *

We arrived where the kid was trying to get us. "Is this the place?" Asked Shun.

"Mh hm." Said the kid. We all looked at him, then around.

"Then Bobby, I don't see your Bakugan." Said Wynton. "Where'd it go?"

"I-I don't know guys." Said Bobby. "Where did you go, Bear? Where?" Lia knelt down and looked at Lightning.

"Hey there Lightning, can you use your nose to track Bear's scent?" Lightning barked once, then began sniffing around.

"We don't need to follow his scent." Said Dan as I pointed something out to him. "Just look!" Everybody else turned to see a path of destruction through the trees and over a car. "There."

"Oh!" Said Lia, Wynton, Shun, and Bobby. Lightning flopped on his stomach, feeling a little down. Dan turned back to the group.

"You wait here, Bobby. It could be dangerous!" Said Dan. Bobby looked at him, then looked down.

"Okay I guess. Anything for Bear." The rest of us turned.

"Are you guys sure you're ready for this? A Bakugan made crazy by something is not to be taken lightly."

"Yeah, we're sure." Said Wynton. Dan gasped.

"Oh! Over there! Who is that?" We all looked at who Dan pointed out, and Wynton gasped. The man had silver-gray hair and was looking over the car that had been trampled. As we approached, he turned to us, revealing he was wearing orange glasses. Dan and the others stopped a few paces away from him, while I took another step or two forward.

"Is he the owner of that car?" Asked Shun.

"I'd assume so, given how he's looking over it." I stated.

"I think I recognize him from somewhere." Said Wynton. He closed his eyes in thought. "Oh, where was that?! Hang on, it'll come to me!" The man stood up.

"I knew something like this was bound to happen." He said. The others looked at him confused, and he turned towards us. "There will be others who come from out of nowhere, trying to get their hands on your Bakugan." He warned. "This is only the beginning of the journey."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Dan. The man said nothing, and walked away. We all watched him walk, when suddenly something sounded like it exploded nearby, coupled with a roar. We all turned back to the noise quickly.

"We need to move!" I said.

"It's Bear!" Called Shun. Dan and the others started running towards him.

"You shouldn't be doing that, you know!" Called Dan. I ran after them.

"Guys, be careful!" I yelled. "Remember, a crazed Bakugan is a lethal Bakugan!" The group continued running up as Bear took notice of them, and they stopped as Bear raised his foot. It was aimed to crush Dan. Wynton tackled him.

"Dan!" The two got out of the way just in time. Wynton got off of Dan as they looked towards Bear. "Looks like talk isn't going to get through to the big guy!" The two got up.

"Then we have no choice!" Said Dan, grabbing Drago. I ran up to him. "Drome Up!" He called. The dome appeared, and I pulled a card out.

"Ready Leo?"

"To stop Bear and protect others? What do you expect me to say?"

"Gate Card, Set!" A yellow shockwave resounded through the dome.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan, throwing Drago. Drago transformed quickly and stood in front of Bear, ready to go.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I called, throwing Leo behind Bear. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Leonidas!" Leo rose up behind Bear, ready to do a two-pronged attack. Someone watched from a nearby rooftop, and laughed.

"This is good." Said the guy. "I love having guests! Let's make them feel welcomed, and show them a great time, shall we?" Shun readied next.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" He called. Hydrous transformed quickly, ready to go.

"My turn!" Said Wynton. Bobby suddenly ran up and tackled Wynton from behind.

"No!"

"Huh?" Asked Wynton. "Bobby?"

"Please don't, please don't pick on my Bakugan!"

"Don't pick on him?" Asked Dan. "It's a brawl!"

"Dan, what should we do?" Asked Drago. Bear suddenly charged at Drago and shouldered him, shoving him into the air and away.

"Drago!" Called Dan.

"If Bobby doesn't want us to hurt Bear, then we'll need to beat him without hurting him." I said. "So instead of Physical Attacks, we're going to need to do more energy based ones!" Hydrous charged at Bear, who slapped him away. Bear then began wailing on Hydrous, dealing more damage. Bear raised his fist up for the final blow, and Bobby had enough.

"Bear!" He yelled. Bear stopped for a moment, fist raised a ready, but not attacking. The yellow glow in his eyes kept blinking. Dan looked up.

"What's going on?" He asked. Lightning barked a bit, then started sniffing around.

"You're a handful little Bear, I'll give you that!" Called the guy above. "But let's see if you can take this!" The guy aimed with his device again and fired, energizing Bear further. Bear continued its attacks on Hydrous.

"No! Hydrous!" Called Shun. Leo charged in and tackled Bear, getting him away from Hydrous, only for Bear to fling him off and go back to his original target. I raised a card.

"Dan, I'm going in!" Said Drago.

"Wait, Drago!" Called Dan, running up. "Bear hesitated just now! I think Bobby's voice can reach out to him."

"But" started Drago. Lightning barked some more, drawing attention. We all looked in his direction, then looked at where he was barking, seeing the guy. Lia, Wynton, and Shun gasped.

"Who's that?" Asked Dan.

"Nobody good." I replied.

"Well this is very entertaining indeed!" Said the guy, raising his arm and device. "Keep it up! You're doing great, little Bear!" His device glowed a deep purple, and Wynton took in its details.

"What is that thing?" He asked. Bear roared, pushing Hydrous, Drago, and Leo away from him, causing them to take some damage.

"Bear! But why?" Asked Bobby. "Why are you acting like this? I want the old Bear back right now!"

"I don't think it's him." I said. Wynton came to a realization.

"Hey, you're the one making Bear go crazy, aren't you?!" He accused.

"Why would you do something like that?" Asked Lia. The guy laughed.

"Because I am Strata the Hunter!" He called. "The Bakugan Hunter!"

"That makes no sense!" Claimed Shun. "You're evil!"

"I just can't believe it!" Said Lia.

"Hang on, what did that guy we met earlier say to us?" Wondered Wynton. We all recalled what he said. Dan shook his head, then refocused, throwing his arm to the side.

"That is not right!" He yelled. "What do you think Bakugan are, anyway?!" Bear charged forward, but was held back by Drago and Hydrous's combined might. Leo ran up and shoved Bear back, only for Bear to charge in again.

"Hey! I hope you brats aren't trying to steal my prey!" Called Strata. "That wouldn't be very nice at all!" He took aim again and fired at Bear, powering him up further, and causing him to push back the Bakugan he was fighting with. Lia turned to Wynton.

"Let's roll in, Wynton!" Wynton nodded.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" He called. Trox rose quickly.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Yelled Lia. Pegatrix rose up. Bear charged towards Hydrous and Drago, only for them to dodge out of the way in the nick of time. However, Bear was then barreling down at Leo. I raised an Ability.

"Ability Activate!" I called. "Pyro Split!" Leo split into two, and they both braced themselves against Bear, who just slammed into them and knocked them back.

"Dan, Shun, Atom, you hold Bear off for us, okay!" Called Lia, not really asking.

"We'll take care of Strata!" Agreed Wynton. Lia looked at Pegatrix.

"Pegatrix, your target is the thing on that guy's arm up there!" Lia pointed at it.

"Sure thing!" Pegatrix took off and flew towards Strata, who chuckled. The whip he was carrying in his other hand glowed, and he attacked Pegatrix with it, hurting her. Lia gasped.

"Oh no!" Trox charged forward.

"Take him, Trox!" Called Wynton.

"On it!" Strata jumped off of the building and landed on Trox's neck. Trox stopped his charge.

"I'm hunting you all down!" Said Strata. He began laughing. "I'm going to be rich!"

"How does that work?!" Asked Wynton.

"Bakugan are worth money." Explained Strata, darkly. "There are tons of people who want these things!" Trox was shaking his head, trying to get Strata off of him as Strata began to laugh. Lightning growled and started running towards Trox, knowing what he had to do. He jumped onto Trox's tail and charged up. "I think I'll start with you." Strata pointed his device at Trox. "You're mine now!" Lightning jumped up, and Strata turned. "What?!" Lightning started coming down, and Strata's shadow moved, catching Lightning before he landed.

"Don't interfere!" The Negative Shifter threw Lightning to the side.

"Lightning!" Called Dan. Lightning landed in a bush, mostly unharmed, but stunned. I glared at the Negative Shifter as Strata shot his device at Trox.

"Trox!" Called Wynton. Trox's power surged as he fell under control. Strata laughed.

"Now for the rest of you!" Bear charged into Drago again knocking him down, and Strata took aim.

"Drago! Watch out!" Called Dan.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Pyrus Leo, crashing into Trox. Strata lost his footing and jumped to the best of his ability, landing hard on the ground. Leo stood in front of Drago, protecting him.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through me!"

"Oh!" Said Strata. "The One of a Kind Bakugan wants to protect his friend? I'll gladly take you instead!" Strata took aim and fired at Leo. Leo dodged to the right, narrowly avoiding it, but the beam bounced off a window, hitting Pegatrix.

"No!" Called Lia. "Pegatrix!" Pegatrix's eyes glowed yellow as Drago picked himself up.

"We can't keep losing like this!" He said. "We need to take him down!"

"I know Drago, but how?" Asked Dan. I drew my sword, and glared at Strata.

"Hey Strata!" I called. He looked at me.

"And now the only natural Adult Brawler wants a piece of this? Fine by me!" His device glowed, and Trox got back up. He and Pegatrix turned to me. "What'll you do now?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"When I lost Leo to someone, he asked me nearly the same thing." I said. I looked down at the ground. "The odds were impossible, and yet, I knew I couldn't fail him." I looked back up. "So I continued to fight!" I charged, my sword sparking along the ground. Strata laughed.

"And what do you plan on doing?!" He took aim again. "Watch out!" He fired at Trox again, then at Pegatrix. They both powered up further. Then, Trox slammed the ground, sending a Rock Riser at me. I focused, and drew on my power.

"Form Change!" I called. "Ventus!" Leo glowed green as my sword changed to be made of wind. I pointed it down, vaulting me over the attack. Pegatrix's horn started glowing before she fired a Haos Laser towards me. "Form Change! Darkus!" My sword changed to be made of pure darkness as Leo glowed purple. My sword absorbed the attack as I approached Strata. My sword returned to normal as I prepared to swing. At the last moment, I saw Strata's shadow move. "Energy Twist! Light!" The Negative Shifter attempted to block my sword just as it glowed brightly, cleaving through him and slicing into Strata's device. The two of us were engulfed in shadow as the Negative Shifter dissipated, but I heard sparking from Strata's direction. As the shadow lifted, I saw him looking at his device, or what remained on his arm. He scowled, then picked up the piece on the ground.

"You'll pay!" He ran off, chased by Lightning. As we watched him go, the Drome fell, signifying that the battle was over. Bear, Trox, and Pegatrix sparked brightly as their power levels returned to normal, freed from Strata's control. Bear looked around first, followed by Trox and Pegatrix shaking their heads. Bear saw Bobby, and slowly walked over, carefully. He then picked Bobby up, gingerly. We watched on as he did. Bobby stared at Bear as he was brought up, before Bear lowered him, then threw him into the air.

"Whoa!" We all looked in shock as it happened, and Leo ran in to catch Bobby, but he landed back in Bear's hands. "Hiya Bear!" Called Bobby, happy. "You're back, aren't you old Bear?" Bear smiled at Bobby, and we all looked at each other, relieved. Dan held his hand up, and the others all high-fived together. I shook my head.

"A job well done by all." I said. I looked over at Leo, who was still Darkus. "You okay?"

"Tired, but otherwise fine." He said. "We haven't done that in quite a while." He returned to being Haos as my sword returned to normal.

"No kidding." I sheathed it, then sighed. "I'm tired now."

* * *

Lightning kept sniffing around, following Strata's scent. He eventually pushed his head out of a bush and looked around, not seeing much of anything except a building. It was interesting, so it caught Lightning's attention, until he heard something nearby. "My prey got away!" Lightning looked towards the sound to see Strata and someone wearing safety glasses. He handed the two halves of the device over. "Go make me something useful!" Strata turned and walked away without getting a response. "Darn it! They just got lucky! That won't happen the next time we meet!" Lightning retreated back into the bush, and ran back the way he came.

* * *

_Now we've really got to watch out. Strata might've only been the first to have such a device, but I know for a fact that he won't be the last! He definitely didn't seem like the guy who'd be able to make it, so that leaves the question of who would? There's just too many variables to figure it out with any kind of accuracy. I just hope we'll be prepared next time it happens._


	10. Opposing Friendship

First we get a guy in a mask that reminds me of Masquerade and Spectra combined, then we get a guy wanting to take away our Bakugan to get money. Throw in China for bring a rich, spoiled brat who wants everything she sees, and we've got a whole bunch of people who are both crazy enough and powerful enough to do some real damage. I do not like where this is going, not at all.

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

Dan put up a sign on a chain link fence, then stepped back to admire his work. "Okay everyone, welcome to, the new home of the Awesome Ones!" Lia and Wynton high fived at a job well done, and Shun walked up.

"Now we can Bakugan battle without damaging things around us." He said.

"You got it!" Agreed Dan. I ran up, out of breath. "We built the most awesome Bakugan Field ever!"

"I'm, late, aren't I?" I panted. The group looked at me, and Wynton put his hand behind his head.

"Just missed it." He said. "But still, you're here early enough to join in on a brawl!"  
"Yeah!" Said Lia. "Maybe you could show us that thing you did against Strada!" I slowly stood back up.

"It's just a," I took a moment to take a few breaths, "just a little trick of mine."

"Still, it was really cool!" Said Dan. "Okay, time for the first ever battle on the AO field!"

"I can't wait to get my Bakugan Brawl on!" Said Wynton. I took notice of Lightning sniffing the ground, but paid it no mind.

"This is going to be so fantastic!" Agreed Lia.

"I feel the need to ask this, who's going first?" I asked. Lightning walked off, following whatever scent he had picked up. He continued sniffing around, before he eventually poked his head through a bush, only to see a dome of glowing water, with something inside of it. He pushed through the bushes and sat down, waiting. Without warning, the dome exploded outwards, the Bakugan within being launched up. Lightning barked and jumped after it, grabbed it, then threw it out. It transformed into a knight-like Bakugan. He knelt down.

"I'm Artulean. And you must be my esteemed partner?" Lightning barked a few times in answer. "Oh, so you are called Lightning." Artulean stood up. "That is a truly dignified name!" Lightning barked once in agreement.

"Hey Lightning, roll me!" Said Howlcore. Lightning grabbed him out of his holder and threw him out, transforming him. "Hey fancy pants, what kinda power you got?"

"How interesting. You have three heads! That is truly unique!"

"Excuse me?" Asked Howlcore.

"If you like, I would be happy to show you my power!"

"Then it's a Bakugan Battle!" Lightning whined a bit at that, as Howlcore charged forward.

"No problem!" Said Artulean, jumping over Howlcore's charge. "Here's a gift from me! Ha!" Artulean fired twin lasers at a tree, pulling it out of the ground and transforming it into a green, glowing boomerang. He caught it. "Perfect! Catch and throw!" He threw the boomerang at Howlcore, only for it to return to him just inches before hitting Howlcore. He recaught it and laughed. "Haha, catch. Did that frighten you?"

"No!" Rebutted Howlcore. Lightning began barking, trying to calm them down. "Why you!" Lightning continued barking. "He started it!"

"Did not!" A small probe watched them, recording them.

* * *

Magnus continued his training, doing push-up after push-up, until his phone rang. He got himself up and answered it. "Yes, got it." He scowled at the news.

* * *

Howlcore charged up an attack. "Prismatic Bolt!" He fired it at Artulean, who initially tried running away from it, before jumping to the side to avoid the brunt of the attack. He laughed nervously.

"That was a close one!" He slammed into a cliff, knocking himself out. He slumped to the ground as Lightning and Howlcore came up, Lightning barking up a storm.

"Hmm." Said Howlcore.

* * *

Lightning pushed a small tray towards the small bed he had made for Artulean as he woke up. "Where am I?" He asked. He looked at Lightning and the tray. "Is this, for me? You are so very kind."

"Lightning!" Called Dan. "Where are you?"

"Doesn't he usually go off on his own?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he's usually back by now!" Lightning barked, then jumped off the table, heading for the door. Artulean turned to see Howlcore sitting nearby, before thinking of something. He grabbed a bottle cap, and threw it at Howlcore, who turned to him.

"Hey!" He saw that Artulean had 2 more bottle caps in his hands.

"So, you must be pretty good at playing catch, right?" Howlcore turned back, only for Artulean to throw the two at him. Howlcore turned to him again.

"Hey! Stop that right now!"

"Good idea!" Said Artulean, grabbing something else. "Now, let's try," he suddenly jumped onto Howlcore's back and slung a rope into his middle head's mouth, "playing horsey!" Howlcore jumped around, trying to get Artulean off of him. "Yee haw! Giddy up, Howlcore! Ride 'em cowboy!" Several things crashed loud enough for all of us to hear.

"That's typically not a sound you want to hear." I said, turning to the others.

"No kidding!" Said Wynton.

"What's going on?" Asked Shun. We all ran up to the door and opened it up. We were surprised by the sight before us.

"Uh, what happened in here?" Asked Dan.

"Whoa! This place is trashed!" Agreed Wynton.

"Yeah! And check that out!" Called Lia. She pointed at Howlcore and Artulean.

"I'm Artulean, pleased to make your acquaintance!" Howlcore continued jumping around, trying to get Artulean off of him, making a bigger mess. Lightning whined as he curled into himself. I started carefully making my way through the mess, and grabbed Howlcore and Artulean.

"Hey!" They both complained.

"Both of you, calm down and stop." I said. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. You two have made a very big mess that needs to be cleaned up. Now, both of you go your separate ways so that you don't make a bigger mess, okay?" I put them down, then turned to the others. "Time for a long cleaning session."

* * *

"Man am I wiped!" Said Lia, sitting down in a chair outside. "Cleaning that up was not fun."

"Thanks to a little Bakugan who decided to make a mess of our studio." Added Wynton. Dan turned to Studio D.

"Artulean." While we couldn't see, he was sleeping in the bed Lightning had made for him. "He's a different Bakugan alright. I mean, check it! First we had to clean up after him, then he started playing pranks!"

"He even hogtied Howlcore up in masking tape!" Added Lia. I recalled the scene that transpired afterwards. Howlcore broke free of the tape, then charged at Artulean, who prepared to block, only for Howlcore to gently nudge his head and continue on his way, chuckling to himself.

"For some reason, the dude only plays tricks on Howlcore." Said Wynton, bringing me back to the present.

"This is going to lead to a bigger fight, you know." Said Lia. "We have to do something!"

"I'm not so sure on that front." I said. Before I could continue, Lightning started barking, drawing all of our attention. He continued barking about something as someone walked up.

"I couldn't help overhearing." He said, making Lightning stop and look at him.

"And you are?" Asked Dan. The guy laughed a bit, then walked up to Dan as he walked up, holding a card.

"This is me here." Dan took the card and looked it over.

"A Bakugan counselor?" He asked as the rest of us walked up. Lia, Wynton, and Shun leaned over Dan's shoulders to read the card, while I looked the guy over.

"Indeed." Said the guy. "Many Bakugan have problems or hang ups, just like we do. I am an expert in handling their mental and emotional wellbeing. What do you think? Would you like me to take care of that, problematic Bakugan for you?" Lightning's fur stood on end, and he looked around, growling lightly.

"Wow! That sounds awesome!" Said Wynton.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try." Agreed Lia. I stepped up.

"Now, hold on a moment. Counseling is quite the difficult profession, requiring decades of learning psychology to become effective." I glared at the guy. "What proof do you, someone not even out of high school, have that you have any kind of psychology experience?" I stared him down, trying to get answers out of him.

"Dan! Look at that!" Called Shun. We all looked at where Shun was pointing, to see Lightning running off somewhere.

"Wait! Lightning!" Called Dan. "Hold up!"

"He's got Artulean!" Said Shun. Dan led the charge after Lightning, followed by the guy and Wynton, Lia and Shun taking up the rear. I shook my head.

"That guy is way too young to have any kind of psychology education, experience, or training. Even if it's for Bakugan, he's still too young to know the ins and outs." I started running after them. "Guys! There's no way this guy is real!" I chased after them, only to see Dan and the guy making the most progress. I lost track of them, as did the others, as they made turn after turn following Lightning. They continued after Lightning, who was stopped at an intersection.

"Lightning!" Called Dan. "It's okay!" The two of them ran up, and Dan put his hands on his knees, panting. "This'll be good!" Continued Dan. "The Counselor just takes him for a little while." Lightning barked in disagreement. "But he'll help Howlcore and Artulean get along better!"

"You can trust me." Said the guy. "I want to help. Your Bakugan will be the best of friends." Lightning whined, then lowered his head. He put Artulean on the ground and rolled him a little, before backing away.

"It's okay, Lightning." Said Dan. He got back up and turned to the guy, Artulean in hand. "Here you go, please take good care of him." Dan handed Artulean over.

"I will, you can count on me." The laughed darkly as he turned a little, drawing Dan's attention. "I'm going to use him, to take care of you! Bakugan, Brawl!" Artulean hit a Bakucore and transformed.

"What?!" Asked Dan. He turned to the guy. "What do you think you're doing?!" He took notice of the guy's equipment that he had just put on his arm.

"Now Artulean! Let's humiliate them, shall we?" The device began glowing, then Artulean did, gaining more power. "They called you a problematic Bakugan, and tried to get rid of you! But, don't take my word for it!" The guy looked up at a small drone, which turned. "Look, here's your proof!" The drone started showing the latest few seconds it had recorded, showing Dan handing Artulean over to the guy.

"But, why?" Asked Artulean.

"It wasn't like that!" Called Dan. "We were just trying to help!" Lightning barked.

"Heh." Said the guy. "Get angry Artulean!" His device glowed brighter, making Artulean's power hit higher levels, driving him crazy.

"Dan! Here he comes!" Called Drago.

"Uh!" Said Dan. "Drome Up!" The Drome came up quickly, and I saw it from afar. The Attribute Wheel on my hand glowed.

"Looks like something's happening, Leo! Let's go!"

"Agreed!" I created a Dimensional Gate in front of myself, and stepped through. I knew the area the Drome was in, so I knew the fastest way there was by using a Dimensional Gate.

* * *

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called Dan. Drago rose quickly, only to bring his wing forward to act as a shield to block the cars Artulean was throwing.

"What should I do, Dan?" Asked Drago.

"We have no choice!" Said Dan. "Drago, attack Artulean" Lightning barked, interrupting him, before suddenly jumping on him, knocking him over. Lightning barked in Dan's face, who just looked back shocked. The guy laughed.

"That's right! Turn on your friends!" A Dimensional Gate appeared behind him. "This is better than I expected! Now finish this!" I came out just as the guy began his throw. "Bakugan, Brawl!" His cloak flipped around, and he put on his mask quickly. "The most powerful Bakugan of them all! My Nillious!" Nillious rose quickly, ready to battle. I scoffed, drawing attention to myself.

"I've heard that before."

"Th-the most what?" Asked Dan. He stood up. "Wait, do I know you?" Magnus scowled.

"What?! You still don't get it?! It's me, Magnus!"

"What?!" Asked Dan. "You're Magnus? So this whole time, you were fooling us!" I sighed.

"I knew you weren't the real deal!" I pulled out a card. "Gate Card, Set!" I grabbed Leo. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Leonidas!" Leo rose quickly, ready for battle.

"That creep posed as a Counselor to disguise himself!" Said Dan. "He's the lowest!"

"Really, I'm the lowest?" Asked Magnus. I pointed my hand in his direction, but got no reading of a Negative Shifter. "Nillious is going to make you regret saying that!"

"He doesn't have a Negative Shifter with him." I said, lowering my hand.

"Darkus Breath!" Called Magnus. Nillious fired the attack and it slammed into Drago, damaging him badly. I raised a card.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. Magnus laughed.

"How do you like Nillious's power?!"

"Leo! Ability Activate!" I called. Magnus turned to me. "Alpha Blaster!" Leo charged up the attack and fired it, only for Nillious to just barely dodge it.

"Even without that guy, you're too weak!" Claimed Magnus. Lightning glared at Magnus.

"Let me out, Lightning!" Said Howlcore. "It's on!" Lightning barked in agreement before getting Howlcore out and throwing him in. He was soon dodging the stuff Artulean threw at him, making his way closer. He charged in and jumped at Artulean, only to gently nudge his head, before landing behind him. Artulean remembered the very same interaction happening earlier, then turned to Howlcore. Howlcore looked at him, then at Magnus. "Magnus, I won't let you get away with this! Ever!" Magnus just laughed. "Umbral Slash!" Howlcore created a sphere of dark energy, and sent it towards Nillious.

"Nice try! Path of Darkness!" Nillious phased through each orb as it was sent at him, avoiding the attack entirely before teleporting behind Howlcore. He slammed down upon Howlcore, knocking him to the ground. Lightning barked nervously.

"Artulean, help!" Said Artulean.

"Knock him out, Nillious!" Called Magnus. Leo went in to try and get Nillious off of Howlcore.

"How about we knock you out instead?" He asked. Nillious turned to him and hit him as he approached, sending him back. He then turned back to Howlcore and slashed at him, only for Artulean to jump in and block the attack by taking it himself.

"Artulean." Said Howlcore.

"Oh, so it's you." Said Magnus. "Get out of the way!" His device glowed, trying to regain control of Artulean, but failed to as he kept defending Howlcore. Nillious decided to send them away and slapped them with his tail, sending them into a nearby wall. Lightning ran over to them. Leo rose back up.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked.

"Ability Activate!" I called. "Aero Split!" Leo created a clone of his Ventus self, and both went in to attack Nillious, who kept pushing them back every time they got close. Lightning got close enough to Artulean and Howlcore, then barked. Artulean looked up.

"Lightning! Are you actually, worried about me?" Lightning kept barking, explaining the situation, about how Dan and the others didn't want to get rid of him, but were rather tricked into it and double crossed. "So that's what really happened. Magnus, you have deceived us all, and tried to turn me against my true friends!" Artulean glared up. "I shall never forgive you!" He slowly got back up as Howlcore went over to him.

"Glad you're back." Howlcore supported some of Artulean's weight, and turned to Magnus.

"As am I, Howlcore."

"Huh, I'm so touched, I can't stand it!" Said Magnus. Nillious threw both Leos back as Magnus threw a Bakucore at him. "Dark Blast!" Nillious sent the attack towards the other Darkus Bakugan.

"Mind Control!" Called Artulean. The front of the attack glowed a bit, and Artulean spread his hands, splitting it around them. Lightning grabbed a Bakucore in his mouth, then tossed one up with his hind legs. He jumped up, throwing the one in his mouth, then caught the second one, before he threw it as well. He landed, then howled. Both Howlcore and Artulean got powered up.

"Got it Lightning!" Two got to work. Artulean grabbed a lamp post.

"Environmental Transformation!" He threw it up as Howlcore turned to it.

"Prismatic Pulse!" Howlcore's attack went over the lamp post as it changed, turning it into a large trident, which Artulean grabbed. He took aim, and launched it at Nillious, sending up a large smoke cloud. Lightning barked once as Howlcore and Artulean landed.

"Don't get too excited." Said Magnus as the smoke cleared. "You're still nothing!" Nillious got back up, dispersing the rest of the fog. Lightning barked again as both Howlcore and Artulean got ready for another round.

"We'll see about that!" Called Dan. Lightning looked over to see Drago getting back up.

"There's still a lot of fight left, Magnus!" I called. Both Leos jumped back up. Shun, Lia, and Wynton ran up.

"What are you guys doing?!" Asked Lia. "What'd I miss?!" Magnus turned away, and scoffed.

"This is a big waste of time." He climbed up Nillious, to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Asked Dan. "Magnus! Come back here!" Nillious took off, battering everybody with wind. Wynton fell over because of how he was standing. "Magnus!" I shook my head.

"Leave it to him to be the most fearful villain brawler I've ever seen." I said. "Even Hydron was better than him. At least he stood his ground when he called us nothing."

* * *

"You mean those two have always been pals?" Asked Wynton after me and Dan had told them what we had each seen. We all watched Howlcore chase after Artulean.

"My professional opinion is Artulean teased Howlcore because he likes him." Said Lia. "Sounds just like you, Wynton."

"I'm not like that, am I?"

"Well, your pranks are usually only done to us, your teammates and friends." I pointed out.

"Hey!" Dan knelt down to Lightning.

"Sorry bud, you understood that all along." Lightning barked.

"You can't catch me!" Yelled Artulean, running past Lightning.

"Oh yes I can!" Argued Howlcore. Lightning chased after them, barking up a storm. I smiled.

"Those who argue most are the most likely to become good friends." I looked at the others. "We need to be on guard. Who knows when someone else is going to try and take our Bakugan?"

* * *

_Magnus, you truly are one of the worst villains I've ever seen. Sure, you're strong, but you turn your back to every battle that has the odds against you. Even Hydron at least went into battle against the Dan I knew! You're more on par with everyone who worked with Masquerade than anything. I wonder just how close that is to the truth._


	11. Nearly Broken

Trickery and deceit are bad when apart, but combining them together brings about all new problems. It'll take a lot of practice to see through each to keep ourselves safe.

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

Dan stood in front of Lia's camera, dressed in a martial arts Gi. He did a few punches and kicks, shouting each time, before Wynton jumped in. They both struck a pose, before Lightning jumped in. "The Awesome Ones are the best!" They said, before striking another pose. "Yeah!" Lia gave them a thumbs up.

"Okay, that was perfect."

"Yes!" Said Dan. I shook my head.

"And why are you guys making a mockery of martial arts again?" I asked. "Do you even know anything about them?"

"Nope, not really." Said Dan, taking off his Gi. He turned to Wynton. "What should we shoot next, Wynton?"

"Are we ever going to Bakugan Battle again?" Asked Shun. We all looked at him.

"Well, battling is important," started Dan, "but, so is what we're doing."

"What are we doing?" Asked Shun.

"Making a mockery of martial arts for one." I muttered. Wynton put his arm around Dan.

"Relaxing and having some fun!" Lia ran up next to Dan.

"That's how the Awesome Ones roll!" Lightning jumped on top of Dan, barking in agreement.

"Relaxing and having a bit of fun, huh?" Asked Shun as the others laughed. My watch beeped. "I guess that was the part of their videos that really inspired me." He smiled.

"Check this out!" Said Lia.

"Sorry, gotta go." I replied. "Time for work."

"Oh, fine." Lia showed it to Dan.

"Nice." Someone walked up.

"Looks like you're all having fun!" We all turned to the newcomer, only to see three people.

"Mom?!" Asked Lia.

"Hi Lia! I'm not here as your mother, sweetie. I'm here as a reporter."

"Huh?!" Asked Shun, grabbing Lightning. "A TV camera?" He hid himself with Lightning.

"Lia's mom is a very well known TV News Reporter." I let out an inaudible laugh.

"Right, 'news'." I thought.

"I have a request for you kids today." Said Lia's mom, Veronica. "My channel would like to know if they can shoot an exclusive story on the Awesome Ones."

"A story?" Asked Dan.

"On us?" Asked Wynton. Lightning barked. I stepped in.

"Why don't we discuss this elsewhere?" I asked. "Let's all head back to Studio D. I need to get my work clothes anyway, and it'll be more comfortable to discuss this sitting down, right?"

"You're absolutely right." Said Veronica. "Also, Atom, my channel also wants an interview with you, so that we can"

"The answer is no." I interrupted. "The more people who know who I really am, the more danger they'll be in. I'll take part in the story you're making of the Awesome Ones, but only as much as I can while working. Now, come on." I started walking towards Studio D. Veronica looked at her coworkers, before following. Dan looked at the others.

"Why wouldn't Atom want people to know who he is?" He asked. "I mean, he's got so many powers, it's incredible!"

"I dunno Dan." Said Wynton. "Don't you remember those shadow guys? I get that we don't know much about them, but they seem really dangerous."

"Let's not talk about this right now." Interjected Lia. "Let's go see what my mom wants."

"Not a bad idea." Said Dan. "Let's go!" The group began walking, but Shun took up the rear.

"What if Atom just doesn't want a spotlight on him, like me?" He wondered. "Could he be hiding as well?"

* * *

I bustled about, grabbing the parts of my work clothes, as everybody else sat down. Veronica pulled out her computer, and showed a video that had been captured. "Your recent heroics have captured the imagination of the entire town." The video showed Drago taking out the satellite. "So kids, we want to do a big story on the Awesome Ones." Everybody reacted differently.

"So you want to put us all on the news?" Asked Dan. He put his hand to his chin.

"What do you think?" Asked Wynton. Dan lowered his hand.

"Okay, on one condition." He looked right at Veronica. "You have to promise that we're going to look super cool in this thing!" Veronica laughed.

"You got it." I grabbed my cards, then looked at Leo.

"You okay with staying with these guys? I doubt they're going to stay at the burger place for any length of time."

"I'm good with it." Said Leo. I placed him on Dan's shoulder, before looking him in the eye.

"If anything happens, contact me, okay? Leo is with you until I get back, got it?"

"Uh, sure, yeah." I walked towards the door.

"Good luck guys." I left. Up above, someone was listening through the ceiling.

"Hm." Mused Strata. "When does your prey fall most easily into a trap? When they get too full of themselves!" He pulled out his phone and dialed someone. "Hey! I just found a way to get us more Bakugan!"

* * *

I looked at the group. "They've spent a lot more time here than I thought they would." Someone walked in. "Hi! How may I help you today?"Dan took a bite of his burger, before turning to Veronica and her coworkers.

"You're going to film us eating lunch?"

"Yeah! We want to get to know the real AO." Strata glanced at the group.

"Dan Kouzo." He said to himself, raising a strange device. "Time to make you a hero, Danny boy." Strata took aim, and hit Drago, Trox, Gorthion, and Drago with his device. They all glowed, but Leo turned a bit, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Dan really is the best." Started Drago, Trox, and Gorthion. Everyone in the group looked at them. "Dan's the man."

"Hello? What's that?" Asked Veronica, leaning in.

"Dan Kouzo is the best brawler in the world." Said the three. Leo shook his head a bit, keeping himself from saying the same thing.

"Dan is the greatest." Continued the Bakugan, copying Strata. "Dan's the man."

"Oh!" Said Veronica. "It sounds like the Bakugan really believe in you, Dan Kouzo!" Dan turned to her quickly, scratching the back of his head.

"Really?" He laughed. "I'm not all that great." Strata laughed to himself. I looked at the group, worried already.

"Is being recorded for a news channel really getting to them that fast?" I wondered. "I know Leo's fine under pressure, but the others? I'm worried." I looked around. "The lunch rush seems over. I wonder if I could request the rest of the day off to keep them safe." I turned and went into the back to ask.

* * *

The Rowdy Reds were playing with their Bakugan and having a good time, as Strata watched from behind a tree. He aimed with his device, powering up the Scorperosis, and crazing them. "Ah!" Yelled Max. "Someone help me!" He was running from his Bakugan as it chased them.

"Stop that Scorperos!" Yelled Maggie. Matt just yelled out, scared. Dan ran up.

"What's this?" He asked. "What's going on here?"

"Help us!" Called Max. "Our Scorperos won't listen to anything we say!"

"Scorperos! Stop that right now!" Yelled Dan. Strata stopped firing his device, letting the Scorperos calm down. "Huh?" The Rowdy Reds ran up.

"They stopped!" Said Max. "You're so amazing Dan!"

"How'd you do that?!" Asked Maggie.

"So cool!" Added Matt.

"Wow! That was very impressive!" Said Veronica, walking up. "Good job, Dan." Dan turned to her, scratching the back of his head again.

"Me? Uhm, I, I guess it was." He laughed nervously. "It was easy. I do this stuff all the time."

"Yay Dan!" Yelled the Rowdy Reds. Dan laughed again as the others watched him. Throughout the day, the group met with many crazed Bakugan, all made so by Strata's hand, and Dan 'calmed' them all down, making him seem more and more like a big hero.

"You sure are amazing, Dan." Said Veronica, impressed by his 'feats'. "You're a genuine local hero."

"Aw gee, that's really nice." Said Dan, seemingly brushing it off. "And it's true!" He continued, laughing like crazy.

"Can you show us more of your amazing talents?" Dan stopped laughing.

"Where do I even start?" He laughed again.

"He's just so full of it." Said Wynton.

"And that laugh." Agreed Lia, before she mimicked it. "Ugh, it's gotta stop." Lightning barked. Shun just looked at all of them. Strata watched from afar.

"Oh yeah. Things look a little tense down there! What happened to the Awesome Ones always getting along?" He pulled out his phone. "Everything's ready. The hunt is on."

"Okay!" Said Aay, driving a truck. "We're up you guys." He looked back at his teammates, who all gave thumbs up.

* * *

"Oh yeah, what else could I tell you about me?" Asked Dan. A truck honked, drawing everybody's attention. It pulled to a stop right in front of them, and as the steam cleared Aay got out.

"Hey. You look just as stunned as the last time!"

"You again!" Said Dan.

"I smell a scoop brewing." Said Veronica, turning towards Aay.

"Where are my manners?" Asked Aay. "I brought some friends along for you guys to meet." The truck opened, and four people got out.

"We are the" started one.

"Toughest and coolest," continued another.

"And best lookin"

"Bakugan Brawlers ever!"

"Remember." Said Aay.

"We are the Exit!" Finished the five. They struck quite a pose.

"The Exit?" Asked Dan. Everybody just stood stunned for a moment.

"I don't like this." Said Leo.

"Come play with us, kiddies." Taunted Aay. "Our game is brawling and sending all of your Bakugan home."

"Ha! Bring it on!" Said Dan, raising Drago. "You guys don't scare me! Drome up!" A light formed between the two groups and expanded outwards, pushing Veronica and her coworkers away.

"Get a shot Vince!"

"Push back!"

"Only Brawlers are allowed inside mom!" Called Lia as the rest of the group ran in.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Called the Exit. They each threw out their Bakugan, and each became the same one, just of different Attributes.

"I'm ready for you!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Drago transformed quickly.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called the rest of the AO. Trox, Gorthion, Howlcore, and Hydrous all rose quickly.

"We're not going to let you hog the spotlight, Dan!" Said Wynton.

"Watch! I'm going to show you how strong Gorthion and I are!" Added Lia. The two glanced at Lia's mom, where their filming equipment was set up.

"I'm sure I can take care of this on my own." Said Dan. Leo jumped up.

"No you can't!" He rebutted. "Working as a team is what gives you strength!" Dan paid him no mind.

"Go!" Said Dan. "Drago!"

"Gorthion! Don't fall behind Drago!"

"You either Trox!" Lightning barked. The group ran ahead as Shun just watched.

"Maybe we should all calm down a bit!" He called. No response. Dan started looking around.

"Where can the camera see me?" He asked.

"Is that all you care about?!" Asked Leo.

"I know!" Said Dan. "Drago, start the attack from the top of that building!" Dan pointed at the building, and Drago flew up, causing him and Gorthion to get into a shoving battle for it.

"Dan!" Called Lia. "Get out the way! You're blocking us from the camera!"

"You get out of the way!" Replied Dan.

"But I was here first!" Aay's Bakugan walked up.

"So who cares?!"

"Optic Beam!" Called Aay. His Mantonoid fired at Gorthion and Drago, and hit them hard. Dan and Lia looked up and gasped.

"This is what I was trying to say!" Shouted Leo, still unnoticed. Trox fought against the Aquos Mantonoid.

"Okay, let's make this look really cool, Trox!" Said Wynton, grabbing a Bakucore. "Wild Strike!" Trox charged in.

"Oh no! You got me!" Said the Aquos Brawler. He and his Bakugan retreated.

"After him Trox!" Trox charged forward, only to be tackled by Howlcore. As the dust settled, Wynton looked at Lightning. "Come on Lightning! You have to be more careful about what you're doing!" Lightning barked back, only for the Aquos Mantonoid to fire at Trox and Howlcore. Shun looked back from his battle.

"My friends!" He yelled.

"You're acting like a jerk!" Accused Lia.

"No, you are!" Argued Dan. Lightning barked at Wynton.

"Bad dog!" Replied Wynton.

"They're arguing instead of battling." Leo floated up to him.

"I've been trying to get that message across." He said. "But they won't listen." He looked Shun in the eye. "I know you're an Aquos Brawler, but right now, Attributes don't matter. You're the only sane one here, and I need to get out there to help!"

"I can handle things here, Shun." Said Hydrous. "Send him out and go help the others."

"Thanks so much, Hydrous." Shun grabbed Leo, and took aim.

"Hopefully this works! Bakugan, Brawl!" Leo struck a white Bakucore, and transformed.

"Time to put an end to this nonsense!" He yelled.

"Did that really work?" Asked Shun. He shook his head. "I've got to focus." He ran towards the others as Strata watched.

"What goes on there?" He asked. "Looks like one Brawler has strayed from the pack." Strata turned his attention from Shun to Hydrous and Leo. He laughed. "Bad move." Down below, Drago, Gorthion, Trox, and Howlcore were all burnt out and exhausted. Aay laughed.

"You guys are just the worst!"

"Darn it!" Said Dan. Shun ran up to them.

"What are you all doing?!" He yelled.

"Huh?" All four looked at him.

"Shun?" Asked Dan. Shun glared at them.

"I can't believe you! Is looking cool on camera really this important!?"

"Sort of, I guess." Defended Dan. Shun looked down.

"Look guys, in your videos, you always looked like you were having tons of fun. I was inspired by that. That's why I decided to leave Japan, and come meet you." He clenched his fist. "But, but right now, the Awesome Ones, are really not having any fun at all!" Hydrous was sent back by an attack, only for Leo to land next him.

"You okay?" Asked Leo.

"As well as can be expected." Replied Hydrous. A light flashed on a nearby truck, before two nets suddenly came out, trapping Hydrous and Leo. Both began losing power quickly.

"That's not good!" Yelled Leo. The truck backed up, and Strata looked out the driver window, laughing.

"Hunting is complete!" Drago looked up.

"Dan! Look at that!" He called. Everybody turned to see Hydrous and Leo packed onto the truck in nets.

"Is that" started Wynton. The truck started driving.

"Hydrous! No!" Yelled Shun.

"Is that Leo with him?" Asked Lia.

"Oh man!" Said Dan. "Drago!" Drago landed next to Dan, and he started climbing up.

"Not so fast pal!" Called Aay. The Mantonoids surrounded Drago, blocking every path. "You're on the hunting list as well!" All the Mantonoids eyes lit up. Dan growled, before Trox, Howlcore, and Gorthion punted them away.

"Go after Hydrous and Leo!" Called Lia. "We got this!" Lightning barked.

"Thanks guys!" Said Dan. Shun ran up.

"Dan!" Dan looked at him, before holding out a hand.

"Come on, Shun!" Shun ran up Drago's back and grabbed Dan's hand. Dan pulled him up, before refocusing on the task at hand. "Let's go Drago!" Drago took off, chasing the truck. Dan noticed it first. "Hey! There it is!" He saw Hydrous and Leo curled up inside. Strata laughed.

"I'll be rolling in cash one I deliver these to Dusk!"

"I don't think so, weirdo!" Yelled Dan. Strata looked to the side to see Drago pulling up on him. Strata glared at them before flooring it, going faster than them.

"Dan! He's trying to get away!" Said Drago.

"Drago! Fire your Bit Blast!" Drago charged up the attack, then shot it forward, hitting the open truck. Strata laughed.

"You hardly hit me at all!" The truck suddenly lurched about. "Hm?" Hydrous climbed out in the front as Leo took to the air. "Not good!" Hydrous slammed a paw into the cabin, and Strata barely missed the bent metal.

"That's it!" Yelled Dan.

"Good save!" Called Leo. The three Bakugan began going back to the battle.

"Okay, let's get back to the battle!" Strata jumped out of the truck as he lost control of it, and it crashed a few seconds later.

"That just stinks." He said.

* * *

Trox, Howlcore, and Gorthion all faced down the Mantonoids, exhausted. "It's time we ended this joke of a battle!" Said Aay. The three AO still there glared at him, but backed away a half step.

"Twisting Inferno!" Yelled Dan.

"Aquos Blast!" Called Shun. "Alpha Blaster!" The three attacks shot out, striking the Mantonoids. The Exit covered their faces as the shockwaves swept over them.

"Now what?!" Asked Aay. Lia and Wynton turned to the source of the attacks, and Lia gasped.

"Dan! Shun!" She called. "You got Hydrous and Leo back!"

"Yeah!" Said Dan. "Glad to see you guys are all okay!" He turned to the Exit.

"Hey, Exit!" All five grit their teeth at him.

"We're your opponent's now!" I ran up, out of breath.

"I, saw, the Drome." I panted. I looked around. "Wait, Leo? How are you out of ball form? These guys can't use Gate Cards!"

"Bit of a theory I had that paid off." Said Leo. "I'll tell you later." I ran up to the group.

"You guys will have to explain this to me later, but for now, shall we take them out?"

"This isn't over!" Yelled Aay.

"Yes it is!" Replied Dan. "Drago!" Drago swooped in.

* * *

We all gathered around a bench, enjoying some drinks. "We trashed them!" Said Wynton.

"We sure did!" Said Dan.

"Congratulations on winning that battle!" Said Veronica. We all turned to her. "You sealed the deal for the whole team as usual, Dan! This will make a great story! And it'll be all about you, of course." Dan looked down and smiled, before looking directly at her.

"The story can't be all about me. That would be wrong."

"Huh?" Asked Veronica. Dan stood up.

"It has to be about all of us." He looked at Wynton, then glanced at Lia. "We're the Awesome Ones, and when we're together, we have fun!" Lightning barked. Veronica smiled.

"Okay. I'll edit this piece so it shows all of you looking super cool!" The others laughed, and I shook my head.

"Make sure it also shows how each of us care for our Bakugan, okay?" I asked. "The friendship between Bakugan and Brawler transcends nearly all other connections, and is vital to how we work as a team."

"You got it, if we could ask you a few questions, of course." I sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

_Well, that could've been far worse. Imagine if Dan and the others hadn't listened to Shun! Then both me and him would be down our partner Bakugan, which is a big no no. And then there's Leo being able to get into his true form without a Gate Card. It has something to do with me being unable to use the Bakucores like the others, but I still don't understand why. Maybe I'll figure it out, someday._


	12. Faulty Logic

**Well, this is a surprise. Battle Planet is currently more popular than both Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge, at least when it comes to my stories. This makes Reality Shift - Battle Planet my third most popular story, falling behind only the original Reality Shift and Reality Shift New Vestroia. I guess if nothing else, Fanfiction reading is on the rise because of that which will not be named that's happening around the world. And hey, Fanfiction Writing is probably through the roof too! Gotta look on the bright side, right? In any case, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I get that looking good for the camera is important when it's for fun, but with how most of the others acted in front of an official camera, I shudder to think what they'd do for anything bigger. I'm just glad it didn't get any more out of control, otherwise who knows what could've happened? And then there's Leo being able to use Bakucores. I still don't know the how, just the if. Makes me wonder if I'm still the best choice for Leo.

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

Dan and Wynton were watching a video. "Hey! Have you heard the latest?" The video showed Aay running, before his teammates jumped in from behind. "A new style of Bakugan Battling is happening!"

"We are, The Exit!" Claimed the Exits.

"Wait a second." Said Dan. "That's Aay and his buddies!"

"Don't hate me for this, but it's a pretty cool video. And they have way more views than we do."

"It only looks good because they have a better budget." Countered Lia. "They found a sponsor to throw money at it."

"That is not right." Added Shun. "They're using devices to control their Bakugan." Wynton turned to him.

"Hey, that's okay. Those things let anyone become a brawler. Even adults born before the Great Collision can interact with Bakugan! I think it's a revolutionary device!"

"If people use it right." Said Shun.

"The Awesome Ones are super lame, am I right, people?" Continued the video.

"Huh?!" Asked the group, looking at the video again.

"The Exit will battle them to prove it! It'll be so easy to defeat them! What do you say, Awesome Ones? We'll kick your butts!"

"You think you're so tough?!" Asked Dan. "I can't wait to mop the floor with you again!" Dan turned to the others. "Let's go AOs!"

"Whoa! Hang on!" Cautioned Shun. "You're not going to do this!"

"Well, I can't exactly ignore it." Countered Dan.

"You need to chill out!" Continued Shun. "I think they're up to something again! Something dangerous!"

"But we can't just run and hide!" Argued Dan.

"Hm." Thought Wynton aloud. "Shun might be right. What if we fight them with something other than a Bakugan?"

"Huh?" Asked Lia.

"What about a battle of video view counts?" Asked Wynton.

"Oh! Now you're talking my language!" Agreed Lia. "But we'll need some help to compete with them."

"We'll need to get Atom for this." Agreed Dan. "But this is going to be good!"

* * *

"Here you go, sir." I said, handing a tray to the man in front of me. "Enjoy!" The man walked away, and I slumped a little. "Phew, that's the last one. Lunch rush should be over now." The door opened, and I looked at it. "Huh? What are you guys here for this time? You were here for lunch not even an hour ago."

"Have you seen the latest top hit video?" Asked Lia.

"Uh, no, I've been working."

"You need to see this." Lia held out her phone for me, and I watched the video.

"Wow, they really want to show themselves as the best, huh?" I handed her phone back. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"What?!" Asked Dan. "But they claimed that we were"

"Yeah, so?" I asked. "They can talk the talk, but they can't walk the walk. They have no proof to back it up."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Asked Wynton. I looked around, and didn't see anybody that would be needing me anytime soon.

"Well, the lunch rush is over, so I should be able to take this afternoon off and then take the early night shift. I'll be able to help you guys plan whatever it is that you're planning."

"Well, that was easy." Said Dan. "What's the catch?"

"No Bakugan Battles. It's that easy. They can't prove anything, especially since we've beat them back every time. Don't give them ammunition, and they can't fire their shots." I turned towards the back. "Let me see if I can get the afternoon off, then we'll talk some more, okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Said Wynton. I walked into the back, and came out a few minutes later.

"I'm good to go." I reached under the counter and grabbed Leo and my cards. "Ready Leo?"

"Always happy to get out of here." He replied. "I hate being in there." I let out a low laugh at that, then turned to the others. "So, what were you guys planning anyway?"

"I thought that instead of a Bakugan Battle, we instead do a battle of video views!" Said Wynton.

"Really?" I asked. "We don't have the budget to do their stunts and record enough angles to make it look nearly good enough. Heck, I doubt I'd earn enough money over the next month to pay for the stuff we'd need."

"Well, it can't hurt to try now, right?" Asked Shun. "I mean, at worst, we just don't upload it, right?"

"Fair point. So, what exactly are you guys thinking of doing for your counter video?"

"I've got an idea." Said Dan.

"I immediately regret asking."

* * *

A few hours later, Lia had her camera pointed towards Drago, who was holding a sheet to hide something. "Okay there Dan, we're live!" Lia turned the camera on, and the rest of us watched from her separate storage.

"This won't end well." I muttered.

"Thank you all for your patience!" Said Dan, from behind the sheet. "But the excruciating wait is over! Let the Dan Kouzo special live extravaganza, begin!" Drago lifted the sheet, revealing Dan is a poorly made recreation of Aay's outfit from the video. Lia zoomed in on him. "Check it!" Dan grabbed for a part of his outfit and pulled, ripping it off. "Wah!" He recovered quickly. "Meant to do that! Bakugan" as he went to throw the Bakugan, the front of his outfit ripped, making it nearly useless as his usual clothes were visible underneath. He laughed it off, then began running up Drago's tail. "Okay Drago, time for our most awesomest move eve" Dan slipped and fell, sliding back down Drago's tail and landing butt first on the camera.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?!" Asked Lia.

"The pain is real." Said Dan.

"I knew this wouldn't end well." I shook my head. "Mockery is the fastest way to defeat here."

* * *

Another hour later, and all there was was bad news. "Well, you're trending." Said Lia. "But it doesn't look good. The comments are really bad." She turned to Dan in the corner. "You're so desperate you copied the Exit?" Lia read. "The Awesome Ones have really lost it."

"And the Exit is practically going viral with views!" Added Wynton.

"Views mean nothing in the real world." I stated. "Just because they've got more views doesn't mean that they're better."

"The Awesome Ones latest live feed was super embarrassing!" Claimed Aay on the video. "If you really want to prove yourself, just accept our challenge! Unless of course, you're too scared!" The Exits started laughing, and Dan growled.

"Okay, that's it! I can't take it anymore!"

"Let it go, Dan!" Said Shun.

"No way!" Dan got up and made for the door. "Don't try to stop me, Shun!"

"Hold up! We've got some new information about them!" Countered Shun. Dan turned to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"It seems they're holding a Bakugan Battle Tournament, but they're messing with the rules!" A video feed showed a battle finishing up. "The winner of the battle gets to take the loser's Bakugan!"

"They're risking their own Bakugan?" Asked Wynton.

"I can't believe that." Agreed Lia.

"We have to stop these creeps from doing this!" Yelled Dan. "Before that rule spreads!" Dan turned to the door again.

"Dan, stay calm." Said Shun. Dan turned to him. "We can't risk our own Bakugan by losing this battle."

"Yeah, that can't happen." Added Wynton.

"There's nothing worse than losing your partner." I stated, bad memories resurfacing. I shivered.

"What would Trox do without me?"

"And let's face it, if we lost, there wouldn't be anyone left to stop the Exit." Finished Lia.

"This isn't the time to fight yet." Said Shun.

"Then when is the time?" Asked Dan. Shun turned to him.

"I'll come up with a strategy. So, can you just wait until then?"

"Fine. But I don't wait well." I chuckled.

"Every Dan is the same. Hot headed and impatient."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Don't bother." I stood up, picking Leo back up. "I have something I need to do. I'll be back later." I walked out the door. "Now, how to best recreate it?"

* * *

"Hello Bakugan Buddies!" Called an announcer. "Get ready for an Exit style battle! Now fight your hearts out!" Dan looked at the stadium.

"I said I'd wait, buuuut, technically I am still waiting." He shaded his eyes from the sun. "I'm just here to take a quick look." He pulled back a bit. "The others couldn't get mad at me for that, right?" He heard someone crying nearby and turned to it, seeing a little boy sitting at a table, alone. He walked up. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" The boy looked at him.

"My Bakugan got taken away from me!"

"Oh no! You entered the tournament, didn't you?"

"Yep, and I lost the battle!" The boy started tearing up again, then slumped onto the table, bawling his eyes out. "My Bakugan!" Cried the boy. Dan turned to the arena again, and clenched his fist. My words rang in his head.

"There's nothing worse than losing your partner."

* * *

Marco cried out, having been defeated. "No way!" He fell over. "How could this happen to me after I won every battle?!"

"That's a royal bummer." Said Aay. "But I won in the end, didn't I? So I get all of them."

"Bring the king some tissues!" Marco walked away.

"Yeah, this was a great plan." Aay turned to someone. "Thanks to our awesome team manager." Kravitz walked up.

"Luckily I'm working with excellent talent."

"That's true."

"First, we used videos to spread the word about the tournament, then we made the brawlers fight for each other's Bakugan. And with all the Bakugan the winner collected,"

"We win the final match and take the whole pot." Finished Aay.

"Heh, we didn't say it had to be pretty." Agreed Kravitz. Her shadow moved a bit.

"Yes, more DNA codes." Whispered the Negative Shifter. Kravitz and Aay looked across the arena, seeing the entire crowd.

"Now if we could just take out the Awesome Ones, we'd be set."

"I know, but they still won't accept our battle challenge!" Replied Aay.

"Guess again, Exit!" Yelled Dan. All attention was drawn to him as he entered the arena. "I'm here to accept your challenge!" Aay grinned.

* * *

"What?!" Yelled Wynton, watching the live feed. "Dan!"

"Hm?" Asked Lia and Shun.

"Call Atom! We've gotta move!" Yelled Wynton.

* * *

I put the finishing touches on what I was making, before my hand glowed green and dismantled the machine I was using. Its parts disappeared as I picked up what I had made. "I can't tell the difference between this and the original." I took off a glowing bracelet and put it back in my pocket. "I'm surprised I haven't found another use for them here. I can only fear what would happen if they were discovered." My phone buzzed, and I took it out. I answered as soon as I saw it was Lia. "Hello? Yep, not surprising. Probably should've told you guys that he was going to end up battling. Every Dan is the same, like I said. I'll head over."

* * *

Aay and Dan stood across from each other, ready to battle. "Hey!" Yelled Kravitz, over the microphone. "Is everybody ready to battle out there? It's time for a surprise battle between Dan Kouzo and the Exit!"

"If I win this, you give all the Bakugan back to their partners!" Proclaimed Dan.

"Okie dokie!" Said Aay. "But if I win, Dragonoid is mine! He'll be a nice addition!"

"You're going down!" Both of them prepared.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" They both called. Drago landed first and transformed quickly, ready to go as Aay's Mantonoid landed, also transforming quickly. The two Bakugan stared each other down.

"This is payback for the other battles!" Said Aay.

"Ha!" Replied Dan. "I beat you before, I'll beat you again!"

"Not this time, my friend. Now that I've got this!" Aay quickly ran over and grabbed a core, his device glowing brightly. Mantonoid jumped into the air, and Aay threw it. "Mantonoid! Razor Claw!" Mantonoid powered up, and came spinning down upon Drago, hitting him hard. Drago was pushed back a bit, before he regained his balance.

"Drago!" Called Dan. He turned back to Aay, then looked around. He found a core quickly. "Huh? Found one!" Before he could run, he was stopped as four more Mantonoids came down, one each of the other Attributes. Dan dashed forward, trying to get past them, but didn't make it far before they landed.

"The challenge I threw down was for a team battle between the AO and the Exit." Explained Aay. "Too bad!"

"You were pretty foolish to come alone. No offense, but it's true."

"Yep, we just have to battle you and win, and that means we defeat the Awesome Ones!"

"And then our views will trend higher and higher! And we'll be, like, the ultimate with that many likes!"

"Yeah, what he said!" The audience began booing the Exit.

"Five against one?" Asked someone.

"Is this for real?" A sound came from above, drawing everybody's attention.

"Are views all you care about?" I called through the Dimensional Gate. I fell through, too fast for anybody to get a good look at me. I pulled out my sword. "Form Change! Ventus!" I aimed it down, slowing my fall to land easily on my feet. I stood back up, sheathing it as it returned to normal, dressed in a replica of my Castle Knights outfit. "Listen up, Exit! You might have more views, but we have what matters most in spades!"

"What the?" Asked Aay. "Where'd you come from?! And what's with the getup?" I pulled out a card.

"Gate Card, Set!" I jumped up, grabbing Leo as I did. "Bakugan, Brawl!" I threw him out towards Aay's Mantonoid. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Leonidas!" I landed as Leo plowed into Aay's Mantonoid, knocking him away from Drago.

"You okay Drago?" Asked Leo.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for the save." I stared down Aay.

"For your information, this is a replica of an outfit I wore while fighting in a war between planets!" I declared. "This is a Castle Knights uniform, of the planet Neathia!" I could hear the audience talking, but I paid it no mind. "The battles were fought with Bakugan, and it was through the efforts of the team I allied with, along with me and my friends, that the war was ended!"

"He went through a war?" Asked someone.

"With Bakugan?" Aay growled.

"That means nothing!" He yelled. "Mantonoid!" Mantonoid jumped into the air again, hitting Drago as it came down.

"How's your Bakugan doing that?!" Asked Dan. Leo grabbed onto Mantonoid, only to be pushed back. Dan then noticed Aay's brawling device. It glowed a bit. "Is it because of that device?"

"And what'll you do if it is?" Taunted Aay. The Mantonoids surrounded Drago and Leo, ready to attack.

"Not fair!" Yelled Dan.

"Don't take it too seriously!" Called Aay. "Just give up and hand over Dragonoid! And while you're at it, hand over Leonidas too! Bakugan are just tools after all, handy tools."

"Excuse me?" Asked Dan. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"The fact that you believe that makes you a very, very sad person!" I called. "Bakugan are far more than tools, they are friends and companions!

"Or they're more like a pile of cash!" Countered Aay. "You gotta love those Bakugan that make you rich and famous!" Aay laughed.

"Get over yourself!" Said Dan. "Bakugan are not money-making tools for you!"

"That's right!" I yelled.

"Last time I checked, they were." Countered Aay. "Anyway, stop stalling. It's time to finish this, Exit!"

"Let's go!" The Mantonoids tackled Drago and Leo, two on each.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Drago. Aay's Mantonoid started charging up an attack, ready to finish the battle.

"Optic Beam!" Called Aay as he threw a core. Dan and Drago gasped, as I held up a card. Mantonoid fired the attack, only for it to be blocked.

"Bodyguard!" Called Gorthion, getting in front of the attack. I lowered my card, surprised. Every member of the Exit gasped, and Dan looked up as the dust settled to see Gorthion.

"Gorthion?" Asked Dan.

"I thought they were still a few minutes away." I said. Dan looked around to see the other Bakugan as well, taking out the Mantonoids and freeing both Drago and Leo. The other AOs walked up.

"Yep, looks like it's up to us to save your butt again, Dan." Said Lia.

"You came!" Exclaimed Dan.

"The Awesome Ones! They're here!" Called someone.

"The Awesome Ones rock!" Called another. The audience roared.

"I don't like this!" Said Aay. "Get 'em!"

"Uh oh!" Said Wynton. "Drago, look out! Above you!" Drago looked up to see the Haos Mantonoid descending upon him. He retaliated by swinging his tail at Mantonoid, slapping it away before it could strike.

"Huh?!" Asked Aay. "But that's not your Bakugan!"

"It's called being a team." Said Wynton.

"Wha?"

"It doesn't matter whose Bakugan is whose." Wynton knelt down and grabbed a red Bakucore. "We're all members of the same team!" He tossed the core at Drago.

"We're here to help each other out!" Added Lia, catching the core,before throwing it nearly straight up.

"Yeah right!" Said one of the Exits.

"That won't work!" The Darkus and Pyrus Mantonoids jumped up. Lightning ran forward, barking. He jumped up the Aquos Mantonoid's leg and back, before jumping off and grabbing the core, causing both Mantonoids to crash into each other, damaging themselves.

"What are you doing?!" Argued both Exit members. Lightning threw the core at Shun, who caught it with ease.

"We can now, claim this win! Because that is the Awesome Ones style!"

"You got it!" Said Dan, walking towards Shun. He grabbed the core.

"I'll take it from here!" I raised a card as the other Bakugan threw the Mantonoids into a pile.

"What just happened?" Asked Aay. I looked at Dan.

"Shall we show them their error?"

"Let's do this!" Dan threw the core at Drago, powering him up.

"I'm with you Dan!"

"So are we!" Added Leo.

"Ability Activate!" I yelled. "Alpha Blaster!" Both Drago and Leo took to the skies.

"Ready?" Asked Leo.

"You know it!" Both turned back to the battle, and took aim.

"Flame Wave!" Yelled Dan. Both of them fired their attacks, their effects combining into one, stronger attack that bored down on the Mantonoids.

"Get out of there!" Yelled Aay, his device glowing like crazy. The Mantonoids couldn't move as the attack came down on them, defeating all 5 in one fell swoop. Drago landed hard on the ground as Leo swooped down, landing with a lot less force. All five Mantonoids returned to ball form, and rolled to their partners feet.

"What?" Asked all 5 Exit members. Aay fell backwards.

"That's impossible!" He said. Dan turned to the rest of us.

"We just got back everyone's Bakugans!" Everyone except me cheered, though I did smile. The six of us went up to the main stage, and Dan and Wynton lifted the glass container up before flopping it over allowing all the Bakugan to be freed of it.

"Thanks Awesome Ones!"  
"Look! There's mine!" Other comments about us and people Bakugan rang out, but were lost to the chaos of everyone involved.

"I can't believe I was fooled again by those brats!" Said Kravitz, hiding from everyone. "How am I supposed to break this to Dusk, and keep my job?!"

* * *

_Taking Bakugan unconditionally isn't fun for anyone. There's nothing worse than losing your partner, but I do suppose losing your Home Reality might come close. I'm just glad the others stepped in in time. I'm not sure if Leo's Ability would've been able to fight against Aay's Bakugan. It would be really nice if I could find those cards I lost._


	13. Money Problems

Devices that allow for more people to brawl is a good idea, in theory. In practice, it's a huge train wreck. There are people like Aay and his team that would use their Bakugan to take others, and sell them for money. Then there's people like Strata, who uses his tech to use others Bakugan to steal them. It's truly despicable how bad some people can be. Who knows what the worst is out there?

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

"Okay. Go get him now, Trox!" Called Wynton. Lightning barked at Artulean, and the two clashed in the middle of the clearing.

"You can do it! Go hard Trox!" Called Matt.

"You've got this Artulean!" Yelled Maggie. The rest of us watched as well, waiting for the results.

"They're evenly matched." I said, looking between the two. "It's just a matter of who wants it more." Shun looked down at where Lia was, taking a look at the guy she had with her.

"Mutual trust and respect is essential between Bakugan and their brawlers." She said. "People who use Bakugan like some kind of prize or servant like the Exit are despicable! We don't think like that, we want to create a safe environment, one that will allow everyone to enjoy Bakugan Battles together." Lia turned around. "See that? We hope that this Bakugan field can be like a home to everyone who battles fairly." She looked back at the guy. "That's how the Awesome Ones see things, Everett. Get it?"

"Interesting." Everett looked back at the battle. "Seeing you and the Exit battle spiked my interest. Bakugan battling is fascinating." He looked back at Lia. "Thanks very much, Lia. You made a lot of things clear. Very clear indeed."

"Stop!" Yelled someone through a megaphone. We all turned to where it came from to see three men dressed in suits. "This land belongs to the bank, and you're all trespassing! You must leave now and are banned from setting foot here again!" The two men next to the guy yelling walked forward, mounting large boards with red Xs on them on the fence, before grabbing the other bits and pieces that were placed around. They finished by setting a massive sign down with another red X in front of the gate.

"What are you doing?!" Questioned Dan, the five of us running up. "This isn't fair at all you guys!"

"Why do you think you are, anyway?!" Asked Shun. The guy held up his megaphone, and I quickly covered my ears.

"To use this land you need to own it!" The others grimaced and covered their ears. "It's simple to understand, even for you children type people!"

"You mean we have to buy the park?" Asked Lia. "But that would take a lot of money!"

"That is correct!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?!" Complained Wynton.

"This is a special place where everyone is free to Bakugan battle!" Added Dan. "You can't take it from us!"

"Dan." Said Lia.

"We'll figure it out!" Shun, Lia, and Wynton nodded in agreement. I stepped forward.

"Now hold on." I said. "This land wasn't owned before now, and was counted as public property. What's changed?"

"This forest is now owned by the bank!" Said the guy again. "Thus, all of this is now bank property!"

"Squatters rights." I countered. "We have added something of value to this clearing. Unless you've gone through the Judicial system to revoke those rights, you can't ban us from stepping foot here!"

"Have you gone through all the laws in Los Volmos?" Questioned the guy. "Until you do and can prove that Squatters Rights are a law, your claim holds no ground! Now scram!" I prepared my next counterpoint when Dan grabbed my arm.

"Atom, just stop, okay? We need to raise some money, otherwise we'll never battle here again!"

"But," I started, looking back at him.

"Atom, this isn't a battle we can win." Said Leo. "The legal system isn't something we can challenge." I sighed.

"Fine. I'll concede this." I looked back at the guy. "But next time something like this comes up, I will have every law in Los Volmos memorized!" We all started leaving, and I looked at the others. "So, what's the plan? It's not like this'll happen in a day."

"We'll figure it out." Said Wynton. "I've already got an idea."

* * *

"Wynton, your idea sucks." I said, standing behind a table, next to Dan and Lia.

"We're open for donations!" Said Dan, through a makeshift megaphone. Drago and Artulean were behind us, holding signs, while Hydrous and Gorthion stood nearby as well. A few people walked past us, not paying us any mind.

"Do not push please." Said Lia.

"One at a time!" Said Dan. Lightning barked. Nobody batted an eye, and I sighed.

"This is not going to work."

"It's at least something we can try to do." Said Leo.

* * *

Shun and Wynton looked at the website they had set up, hoping for the best, as Wynton continued trying to get the word out. "We're getting hits, but not many." Said Shun.

* * *

We met back up at the burger place, a little while before my next shift. "We're not even close!" Said Wynton. "At this rate, it'll take years to raise the cash!"

"Wha?" Asked Dan.

"I told you guys that this wouldn't work." I said. "Unlike in shows and movies, people don't just spontaneously donate because it's there." Someone walked up.

"I think I have an idea." We all turned to see Everett.

"Everett!" Said Lia.

"I think I can solve your cash flow problem in no time at all."

"Money doesn't come from nowhere." I said.

"If you've got some magic money plant for this, please clue us in." Added Wynton.

"I propose we create a Bakugan League." Said Everett.

"What's a Bakugan League?" Asked the others. I shook my head.

"Turning brawling into a sport?" I asked. "And how exactly do you plan on making that work?"

"Well, it's simple." Started Everett. "We charge money to come watch Bakugan Battles, just like they do with Baseball, Basketball, and Hockey games. On that Bakugan field you made for everyone! Of course, the stars of the League will be the Awesome Ones, and I'll be the League Manager. How does that sound to you guys?"

"But the Bank man closed the field." Said Shun.

"I'll take care of dealing with the Bank, cool? We'll charge admission to the battles, and sell the videos online. We're gonna make money. And, if that's still not enough money, we'll make bets on battles and then fix the results. The Bakugan answer to you, right? This plan is foolproof! So, do we have a deal, or what, fellas?" I laughed.

"No plan is foolproof!" I choked out.

"Have you lost it?!" Asked Dan.

"What are you thinking?" Agreed Lia. "You can't use Bakugan to make money like that!"

"I thought you wanted to keep the park." Defended Everett. "I guess I was wrong. My bad. If you've got a better idea, fill me in."

"He's right." We all turned to see China walking up. "Quit grumbling and join the league. What are you people waiting for?"

"Oh look, Riot." Groaned Lia.

"She said she'd help me, and sure enough, here she is." Said Everett.

"Help you what?" Asked Dan.

"I guess you think this is all a big joke!" Added Wynton.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said China, throwing out Maxotaur and catching all of us off guard. She laughed. "What? Are you all afraid to battle me? Is that it?" Maxotaur brought his fist back, and we all got out of the way as he demolished the table we were near. I looked back at it, then at China.

"Hey! You don't get to damage the place I work at!" Dan turned as well.

"Okay, bring it on!" He yelled. "Bakugan Brawl!" Dan threw Drago out, and he grappled onto Maxotaur. I pulled out a card.

"Gate Card, Set!" I grabbed for Leo, but he moved out of the way. I looked at him. "Huh? Leo?"

"Stop this Riot!" Called Dan. Leo looked over at Everett, and I followed his glance, seeing him recording the battle.

"Smash him Maxotaur!"

"Do it Drago!" Everett lowered his phone, laughing a bit. I looked at the others, and noticed that Lia had seen him recording as well.

"What?" She asked.

"He's recording the battle." I whispered. "But why?"

"He said China would help him." Whispered Leo. "What if this is what he meant?"

"I don't like this."

* * *

The next day, we all gathered around the computer, Dan sitting on the floor. "So, this is not good." Said Wynton. "Because of Drago and Maxotaur's rampage yesterday, Bakugan Battling has been officially banned by the town!"

"All I did was put a stop to China Riot." Said Dan.

"The battle's been put online!" Said Shun. "It's all over the internet!"

"That's not good." I said.

"And it's edited to make Dan look like the bad guy!" Finished Shun.

"That's awful!" Said Dan, standing up. "Who did this?!"

"I'll give you one guess." I said.

"Everett." Said Lia.

"Hm?" Asked Dan, Shun, and Wynton.

"I saw him recording the battle yesterday." Said Lia.

"I did too, after Leo pointed it out. It's why I didn't take part."

"Thanks to that video, people have completely stopped donating to all of our fundraising." Said Wynton.

"Everett has planned this entire thing." Said Lia. "The only way we'll be able to Bakugan battle now is if we join his league. He's got us right where he wants us, that creep."

"This just can't be real!" Exclaimed Dan. "There has to be another way." We all thought for a moment.

"Unless we have the money to buy the land, we can't get around it." I muttered. The video kept playing, and Lia got an idea. She gasped, then thought it through.

"Did you think of something, Lia?" Asked Dan. Lia pulled out her phone, and tapped on it a few times. It rang.

"Hi there Everett. It's Lia calling."

"Everett?" Asked Dan.

"The Awesome Ones are ready to join your Bakugan League. Cool?"

"What?!" Asked Shun, Wynton and Dan.

"Have you totally lost your mind, Lia?!" Asked Dan.

"If nothing else, joining the League will give us a chance." I said, drawing the other's attention. "If we join the League, we'll have some access to the field, and we'll be able to make a strategy, unless Lia already has something in mind."

"An exhibition battle?" Asked Lia. "Can we select the opponent?"

* * *

We arrived at the arena to see it completely packed with people. Everett ran up to us. "Glad you guys are here!" He said.

"Heck of a remodel." I said, looking around.

"Thanks." He replied. "Seriously though, I'm really pleased you guys finally came to your senses. So, how do you like the park's new look?"

"Impressive." Said Lia. "What a turnout!"

"This place sure looks flashy." Added Dan.

"I did the best that I could." Said Everett. "This exhibition match will also kinda be a presentation for the bank." Everett jestured over to the three men that had kicked us out before, sitting in the audience. Lia turned to him.

"So, did the opponent I suggested for Dan agree to battle today?"

"Oh yes, I booked her right away." Everett pointed at China, who walked up.

"After you asked for me, I was sure you'd be my opponent, Lia." Said China. "Still running scared, huh?"

"I seriously doubt you could beat Dan, but if you do, I'll battle you."

"What!?" Demanded China. "Hmph." She looked away.

"Okay you two, get into your spots." Said Everett. "Dan, you're in that corner. China, you're over there." Everett ran off, getting to his position. I looked at Dan.

"Good luck, Dan. Remember the plan."

"Oh, I do!" Replied Dan. "Just watch, it'll work." The rest of us backed away as Dan and China took their positions.

"We'll be live streaming this battle today!" Said Everett, over the sound system. "Yes, I said Live! Okay folks, let's get it on!" The audience roared. "And now, here are the rules. To be clear, this is a one on one battle. That means that brawlers can only use one Bakugan each. The use of any weapons is strictly prohibited." I shook my head.

"He covered that base. Even if we got involved, I'd be there without much assistance."

"Sh!" Said Lia. "You'll give it away!"

"Now let's have some fun out there!" Continued Everett. "Bakugan Battle!" Dan and China stared each other down.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" They called. Drago landed quickly, transforming moments before Maxotaur. Both Bakugan stared each other down for a moment.

"Go get him right now, Maxotaur!" Yelled China. Maxotaur charged forward, throwing punches at Drago, who barely dodged them before retaliating with a roundhouse kick, knocking Maxotaur down. "What are you doing out there, Maxotaur! Pull it together now!"

"You're doing great today, Drago!" Said Dan. "Riot's getting angry, so just keep it up!"

"Okay Dan!"

"You little brats!" Said China. Dan grabbed a core.

"Twisting Inferno!" He called, throwing the core. Drago fired the attack, which Maxotaur attempted to block with his arms, to no avail. China braced herself from the dust that was kicked up.

"My turn!" She ran over and grabbed a core of her own. "Maxotaur!" She threw it as hard as she could.

"Drago! Tail Crusher!" Drago jumped into the air and spun around to smack Maxotaur with his tail, knocking him down enough to have the core miss him.

"How dare you interfere!" Yelled China.

"She's gonna snap." I stated to the others.

"Maxotaur! Grab that sign and attack Drago!" Maxotaur picked himself back up, before then turning and grabbing the sign. He launched it at Drago, who couldn't dodge it in time and was hit.

"Drago!" Called Dan. The audience began booing.

"Riot just broke the rules!" Yelled Matt.

"Riot cheated!" Called someone else.

"What a dirty trick that was!"

"China Riot loses by disqualification!" Said Everett into his mic. Maxotaur approached him slightly, and he backed up. "Huh?"

"Disqualified?!" Asked China. Maxotaur walked toward Everett. "I don't think so!" Everett screamed and ran away as Maxotaur threw something at him, narrowly avoiding getting hit.

"That was nasty." Stated Matt.

"I thought he was gonna get hit." Added Maggie.

"Let's go Drago!" Yelled Dan. Drago took into the air before looking back down and dive bombing Maxotaur, before flipping over and kicking him hard, defeating him. As the dust settled, Maxotaur rolled to China's feet. The audience roared as China grit her teeth.

"I'm not done yet!" She yelled, preparing another Bakugan. Lia grabbed her arm, surprising her.

"Oh yes you are! You lost the battle!"

"Huh?" China looked at her as the rest of us walked up.

"What was that Everett!" Yelled someone.

"That was dangerous, and you let it happen!"

"How can we trust you to stage these battles?!"

"This league is my chance to make the really big bucks." Muttered Everett. "There's no way I'm going to let it end like this." He looked out at the audience again. "Please listen up, everyone!" He said into his mic. "This was only an exhibition match! There are a few wrinkles to work out, but I'll work with the AO to make sure that the Bakugan League is a big success!"

"The Awesome Ones will not be working with him." Countered Lia. "We stand firmly against Everett's ideas!"

"Wh-wh-what in the world are you talking about, Lia?" Asked Everett. Lia turned to Dan.

"Dan, want to explain it?"

"You bet!" Dan turned to Wynton, who held up a tablet to live stream what Dan was about to say. "Bakugan should never ever be used to make money for people! It's wrong. The very idea is a disgrace to the bond we share with Bakugan! The Awesome Ones would never use Bakugan like that. If you're a real Bakugan Brawler, we need your support! This is more than just a Bakugan Field, this is our home, a home for every single one of us! So, in order to protect this Bakugan Field, to protect our home, will you lend us your strength?"

"Please!" Said the other AO. I smiled.

"We all know the truth of that video that was shown before. It wasn't Dan's wrong doing, it was China's. With your support, we can provide a safe place for everyone to battle, without worrying about harming others or other's property." Nothing happened for a moment, and Everett started laughing.

"That was a cute speech, Danny boy, but I'm afraid the world's not as sweet and simple as you want it to be." All of us, except Wynton, looked at him. Wynton looked at the donation site, and yelped, drawing everyone's attention.

"Donations are pouring into our website like crazy!"

"No kidding!" Said Dan, turning to look. The entire audience was on their phones, watching as well.

"People like our message." Said Lia. "They're supporting us!"

"It doesn't really matter." Said China, grinning evilly. "I'm going to buy this park and do whatever I want with it!" Her servant suddenly ran up, holding a briefcase. He opened it on China's command, revealing several gold bars, and she looked over at the bank people. "Bring me a contract, Mr. Banker. I'll sign it right here and now!"

"No can do, odd little girl!" Said the bank guy, yelling into his megaphone again. China covered her ears. "This land has already been purchased by another party, so hard cheese for you!"

"What?!" Yelled China.

"Huh?" Asked the other AOs.

"This is an interesting development." I said. The bank guy turned to us.

"I have a message from the land's new owner! Care and management of this land and the Bakugan Field will henceforth be entrusted to the Awesome Ones, that is all."

"But, how?" Asked Dan.

"Someone just saved the day!" Replied Lia. "Now this Bakugan Field is officially everyone's home!" Everyone in the audience cheered, along with the other AOs, and I feigned excitement.

"There's no way someone did this out of the good in their heart." I thought. "There's gotta be a catch, somehow." Everett fell to his knees.

"What a nightmare." He muttered. Lightning looked at him as he hung his head.

* * *

Elsewhere, someone was watching the response to what had happened. "I'm counting on you, Awesome Ones. You're going to make my dreams come true, and you don't even know it yet." He smiled.

* * *

_Well, the bank suddenly taking the land was a heck of a surprise, but we managed to stick through it. However, I get the feeling that we're not off the hook yet, because someone bought it for us, and I know that they'll collect on our debt to them eventually. I just don't know how, or when._


	14. Lunar Strength

We need to watch our backs now. That land wasn't given to us out of generosity, I'm certain that someone chose to give it to us, so that they can claim our help for something later. There are many ways that could go, I just hope that it goes down a good path.

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

An army truck was sitting on the road, tracking something while going over data. "Once they're all here, it's showtime." Said a guy, who seemed to be the leader. "Are you sure that you're ready for them?"

"Yes sir!" Replied the two others with him. On their screen, Wynton appeared, carrying a box.

"One of them is here, Colonel Tripp!" Said one of them. "Wynton Styles." They continued to watch him.

"I can't wait to see their faces covered in pie!" Said Wynton, planning something. "Talk about funny!" A drone hovered behind him, nearly silent as it watched. He walked up to the door of Studio D, and heard something.

"Wynton will be here soon!" Said Lia. "Hurry up!"

"Huh?" Wynton leaned against the door to listen in.

"Hey Shun! You coming?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah!" Said Shun, carrying some presents.

"Guys, there's no need to bustle about so much." I said. "If he's already here, there's no doubt he's heard you by now." Lightning looked at the cake on the table, before stretching his tongue out to try and lick it.

"Lightning, do not lick that cake!" Said Lia. Lightning immediately sat back on the ground. Dan and Shun walked up to the door, holding giant party poppers.

"Let him have it as soon as he comes in, okay?" Asked Dan.

"Do you think that Wynton has any idea we're throwing him a surprise birthday party?" Asked Shun.

"He will if you keep talking about it!" I stated. "If he's already here, there's no doubt he's heard you guys by now." Wynton stepped away from the door, then smiled mischievously.

"I think you guys are the ones in for a surprise." He said. He put his box down, then turned around and booked it away.

* * *

"Huh?" Asked Tripp. "Why is he leaving? What's going on?" He stepped away from the screens. "Stay on high alert!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"What's taking Wynton so long?" Asked Lia. "He should've been here long ago!" She reached for the door handle, and opened it. Outside was an innocent looking box. Lia looked at it for a moment before it suddenly opened, sending a mechanical hand flying towards her with a large pie. "Wah!" It hit her square in the face, covering her. The rest of us just looked in shock. Lia turned to us. "He sukered me in! This is Wynton's work!" I shook my head.

"I told you guys to keep it down. But did you listen to me? No, of course not!" Lia grabbed a napkin and began wiping herself off.

"Wynton is onto us, he's not going to show up now!" She continued.

"Hm, but why?" Asked Shun.

"You know, now that you mention it Shun, I don't know either." I added.

"Because, he likes to surprise other people, but he doesn't like it when it happens to him." Explained Lia.

"But, why would he leave just because of that?" Asked Shun. "It's still his birthday party!"

"You're right!" Said Dan. "I don't think he's gone home yet!" Dan ran towards the door. "Ha! I bet I know where he is! I'll be back!" He continued running, leaving the three of us speechless.

"Okay?" Said Lia and Shun. I shook my head.

"There he goes again, rushing off. The least he could've done was tell us where he thinks Wynton is." I walked towards the door. "I'll go check out a few places where I think they'll end up. I don't know Wynton as well as Dan, but there's only two or three places you guys usually end up going."

* * *

"Keep our primary objective in mind!" Said Tripp, continuing to watch us. "Our main target is Dragonoid!" He turned away from the screens. "I need to follow Dan Kouzo, so Yuu, come with me!" One of his subordinates turned to him.

"Right."

"Moe, stay here and keep watch. And do not let the rest of them get in my way."

* * *

The sky was turning orange as Dan ran somewhere. He noticed Wynton laying on the ground. "Your pie throwing machine worked like a charm, Wynton!" He called. Wynton opened his eyes and turned to Dan. "It got Lia right in the face!" Wynton sat up.

"So, my surprise was a smashing success, huh?"

"Oh yeah! Buy ours failed big time. You're the master at this stuff."

"Saw it coming a mile away! Of course, it didn't hurt that you guys didn't listen to Atom." Dan helped Wynton up. "I was happy you guys remembered my birthday and all, it's just that I can't stand being surprised." Dan laughed.

"I guess we'll have to try harder next time." Wynton laughed, then heard something.

"What was that?" He asked. "What made that howl?"

"Hm? I didn't hear anything at all." Said Dan. The howling sounded again for Wynton.

"That! That howl!" He started running towards the sound.

"Where are you going?" Asked Dan. Wynton stopped and turned, seeing a green, ghostly version of a wolf.

"Wha?!" The ghostly wolf vanished, and Wynton started running again, followed closely by Dan. The two soon stopped in their tracks as they saw a dome of liquid. "It's a Bakugan!" Said Wynton.

"Now that's a cool surprise!" Said Dan.

"Yeah!" Agreed Wynton. He reached out for the dome, and pressed into it, splattering it everywhere. "Eugh!" He grabbed the Bakugan and pulled back, covered in the liquid. Wynton looked at it for a moment before he turned. "Bakugan, Brawl!" He called. The new Bakugan launched out and landed on a green Bakucore. Within moments, it had fully transformed into a humanoid wolf.

"Whoa!" Called both Dan and Wynton. Wynton walked up to the new Bakugan.

"Happy birthday, partner." He said. "The name's Wynton Styles. Who are you, my very large friend?" The Bakugan stood up.

"Hello Wynton. I am Lupitheon." Wynton laughed.

"You seem like a real gentleman."

"The best way to get to know me would be to Bakugan battle with me." Stated Lupitheon.

"Anytime is a good time for a Bakugan battle!" Said Dan. "Let's do it, Wynton!" Wynton held up Trox.

"Okay, Lupitheon! Consider this my birthday present to you!" Wynton threw out Trox, landing him on a core. Trox came out quickly.

"I'll be your opponent." He said.

"It's a pleasure." Said Lupitheon. Neither of them realized that they were being watched.

"Hm." Mumbled Tripp. He lowered his binoculars. "This is getting very interesting." Trox roared and charged forward, only for Lupitheon to dodge. Trox went for another attack, only to again miss. The third try didn't fare much better.

"He's a very quick and agile Bakugan." Noted Wynton. Trox jumped up.

"Rock Riser!" He called, launching the attack. As the attack approached Lupitheon, he waited for the right moment before jumping clear over the attack. He landed behind Trox, and turned to give his own attack.

"Crescent Claw!" He called. The attack struck Trox hard.

"That was good." Commented Drago. "I want to battle him too, Dan!"

"Then let's join in!" Dan grabbed Drago. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Drago rose as soon as he landed on the red core, and roared as he finished transforming.

"Ah! Dragonoid!" Said Tripp, still watching unnoticed. "Just what I've been waiting for!" Lupitheon charged forward.

"Rabid Attack!" He stopped just before ramming into Trox, then jumped out of the way as Trox attempted to attack him. He landed next nearby before suddenly rushing next to Drago. Drago attempted to attack, but Lupitheon evaded it and seemed to vanish.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Drago.

"Sonic Howl!" Yelled Lupitheon, howling the attack at Trox and hitting him hard again.

"That was awesome Lupitheon!" Called Dan. "He's putting up a great fight and it's two against one!"

"Yeah." Agreed Wynton.

"But all that ends now!" Claimed Drago. He charged up his Twisting Inferno before firing it at Lupitheon, who dodged to the side, right into Trox's attack range.

"I knew you'd do that!" Claimed Trox, hitting Lupitheon with his tail and knocking him away.

"Huh?" Asked Lupitheon as he regained his bearings. He charged up another attack, not noticing who was behind him. "Sonic Powe" he was interrupted by Drago firing his attack point-blank right at him. He howled as he was defeated. Wynton ran up to Lupitheon as he rolled on the ground. "That was outstanding teamwork. Drago, Trox, you really have me impressed!"

"Huh?" Asked Trox.

"Did he just compliment us?" Asked Drago. Wynton picked up Lupitheon.

"Really great job out there! Now I understand just what kind of Bakugan you are!"

"Great. I must rest for a while." Dan looked up at Drago and Trox.

"You two sure had to work hard for that win."

"Ah, it was a piece of cake." Said Drago as he and Trxo turned to him.

"Drago is right." Agreed Trox. Tripp smiled, still unnoticed.

"Hm!" He reached into his uniform. "Try these B-Mines on for size!" He called. One attached to Drago and charged him up. The other one attached to Trox, doing the same.

"What's wrong, Drago?" Asked Dan.

"What give, Trox?!" Called Wynton. Tripp made himself known.

"I've brainwashed your Bakugan with my B-Mines!" He stated.

"Who are you?" Asked Dan. "What do you want?!"

"The name's Tripp. Colonel Tripp. And your Bakugan are now under my control." Drago and Trox leaned down, looking at Dan and Wynton, and both could see their now red eyes.

"D-Drago?" Asked Dan.

"Another weird device to control Bakugan!" Called Wynton. He thought back to the few devices he's seen. "Where are all these things coming from?!"

"I don't know, but it's gotta stop!" Said Dan.

"But I don't think we have time to think about that right now!" Replied Wynton. Dan grabbed Cyndeous.

"Cyndeous! You've got to snap Drago and Trox out of it!" Cyndeous landed on a core and quickly transformed, ready to go. Wynton looked at Lupitheon.

"I know you wanted to take a breather, but we need you now." He threw Lupitheon. "Do your stuff, Lupitheon!" Lupitheon came out quickly and growled.

"Bad move you fools." Said Tripp. "I'll brainwash them too!" He threw another B-mine.

"Cyndeous! Watch out for that!" Called Dan. Cyndeous charged forward and sliced at the B-Mine heading towards him, destroying it.

"Ha! So, that's how you want to play?" Asked Tripp. "Dragonoid! Trox! Attack!" Drago and Trox charged forward, Drago hitting Cyndeous quickly and decisively, while Trox used his Sonic Uproar right in Lupitheon's face. Both Bakugan were forced back.

"I thought Drago and Trox were worn out from the last battle!" Exclaimed Wynton. "What's with this power?"

"When you control the Bakugan, you bring out their true potential." Explained Tripp. "You little kiddies can't do that, but unfortunately for you, I can!" Dan and Wynton gritted their teeth at that.

* * *

Shun and Lia were sitting, bored. "Dan, Wynton, and Atom still aren't back." Said Shun. "Where are they?"

"Don't know." Said Lia. Lightning continued to stare at the cake, wanting it more than ever. Lia and Shun looked up towards the windows. "And it's getting really dark outside."

* * *

I continued running, nearly out of breath. "Only, one more, place to look." I panted. "They weren't, at the burger place, and they weren't, at the park."

"So that leaves the clearing." Said Leo. "So, why don't you use a Dimensional Gate?"

"Too, tired, from last time." I got out. I continued running.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Said Leo. "If you arrive there exhausted, you won't be able to bring them back."

"I'll be, fine, a few minutes, more."

* * *

Cyndeous and Lupitheon were covered on both sides by Drago and Trox, pressed back to back as they got hit again and again. "Poor Lupitheon." Said Wynton.

"He's tired." Said Dan. The wind began blowing ominously, parting the clouds and revealing a full moon. Lupitheon looked up at it during a moment of respite from the attacks.

"A full moon." He said. His eyes glowed, and he started snarling, quickly gaining power. He started getting bigger. "Here it comes!"

"What's happening?" Asked Wynton. I ran into the clearing and nearly fell over as I stopped running, putting my hands on my knees to try and catch my breath.

"The light of the moon summons my true nature!" Said Lupitheon. "This is the real Lupitheon!" Lupitheon howled as his power finished surging. I looked up.

"A new Bakugan?" I gasped out. Lupitheon jumped at Trox, knocking him to the ground, before he jumped onto Drago and did the same. Lupitheon looked up again and howled towards the moon.

"He's like a, like a werewolf!" Said Wynton. Tripp prepared himself as a new B-mine came up from his shadow.

"Now!" Whispered something. Tripp grabbed the B-mine.

"Take this!" He threw it at Lupitheon, and it attached easily.

"Oh no!" Called both Dan and Wynton. I came up.

"Okay, what is going on?!" I asked. Dan and Wynton turned to me.

"Atom?" They asked.

"You answer to me now, Bakugan!" Said Tripp. Lupitheon turned to the three of us.

"Uh on!" Said Dan and Wynton. Lupitheon grabbed his head as electrical arcs started going up and down his body.

"He's fighting it?" Asked Tripp. "He's fighting my brainwashing?" The B-mine began to spark as Lupitheon continued to fight, but he was running on fumes.

"He's running out of power!" Realized Dan. "He needs a Bakucore, Wynton!"

"What? Are you sure Dan? But he's been brainwashed too!"

"It'll all be fine!" Said Dan. "I hope."

"Okay Dan." Muttered Wynton.

"Can someone catch me up here?" I asked. Lupitheon growled, his eyes flashing between their usual color and red. Wynton looked up at him.

"Lupitheon?" He asked.

"Help, me." Lupitheon growled out.

"Yes, I will." Said Wynton, running towards a core. "I believe in you!"

"Drago, Trox! Stop him!" Drago and Trox moved to block Wynton from grabbing the core he needed.

"Cyndeous! Help Wynton!" Called Dan. Cyndeous charged at Drago and Trox, and managed to knock Trox off course, but Drago kept moving. I pulled out a card.

"Wynton, some more help is on the way! Gate Card, Set!" I grabbed Leo. Trox stopped in front of the core Wynton was going for, preventing him from getting to it.

"We need to hurry!" Said Dan. Lupitheon was fighting a losing battle, and we all knew it.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I yelled. I threw Leo right at Drago. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Leonidas!" Leo transformed in the air and crashed into Drago, allowing Wynton to get to the core he needed. "Go for it!"

"Thanks!" Called Wynton. He rushed up and grabbed the core, before throwing it at Lupitheon.

"Fight it Lupitheon!" He yelled. The core hit Lupitheon and powered him up more, reigniting his ability to fight against the B-mine. "Get free, Lupitheon!" Lupitheon growled, roared, and howled as he continued to fight, before he grabbed onto the B-mine and pulled it off, freeing him completely. "Yes!"

"All right!" Called Dan. I looked around before focusing on Tripp.

"I'm assuming that was your work." I stated. I pointed at him. "Don't you know that" the dark symbol on my hand lit up, signifying that there was a Negative Shifter nearby. "A Negative Shifter!"

"It, it can't be!" Said Tripp. "He somehow removed the B-mine by sheer force!" Drago and Trox forced Cyndeous and Leo off of them as Lupitheon charged at them. He jumped up and hit their backs, destroying the B-mines attached to them and pulling them off. Drago and Trox returned to normal.

"That's it Lupitheon!" Called Wynton. Tripp growled at the turn of events, even as Lupitheon walked up to him.

"You surprised me." Said Tripp. "I had no idea there were Bakugan like you. Hm." He put his wrist up to his head. "Terminate operation. Retreat Immediately." A truck suddenly pulled up behind him.

"An army vehicle?" Asked Wynton. Tripp got on and it started to move away, but part of Tripp's shadow stayed put. I stared at it intently.

"Hey!" Yelled Wynton.

"Wait!" Called Dan.

"Guys, we're not out of the woods yet!" I called. The shadow rose up and took form, revealing itself to be a Negative Shifter.

"You may have won the battle," it said, forming more B-mines in its hands, "but the war is far from over!" The clouds moved again, covering the moon back up, and Lupitheon sighed as he suddenly reverted to ball form. "One less Bakugan to deal with. Now, time for me to claim all of you!" The Negative Shifter threw the B-mines towards all the Bakugan.

"Not gonna happen!" I yelled. I raised my hand. "Everyone, behind Leo!" Leo took a step forward as the B-mines approached, taking as many as he could.

"Foolish guardian." Said the Negative Shifter. "Even you cannot resist this power!" Leo's eyes started glowing red as his power spiked. I brought my hand in front of me.

"Energy Twist!" I yelled, my hand glowing like crazy. "Light!" Light suddenly erupted from Leo, destroying the B-mines like the darkness they were. As the light faded, his Light Form was revealed for the first time to Dan, Wynton, and their Bakugan. His wings were aglow, and he seemed to have some kind of white plating over him.

"The power of light!" Hissed the Negative Shifter.

"Whoa." Said Dan and Wynton.

"Dan, Wynton, this is our ultimate ability against Negative Shifters." I explained. "And no, before you ask, I cannot teach it to you guys." Leo took a step forward.

"Get out of this Reality!" He said, firing a beam of pure light at the Negative Shifter. It vanished into the night just before it hit.

"It left." I put my hand down and cancelled Energy Twist, returning Leo to normal. I turned to Dan and Wynton. "I'll meet you guys back at Studio D." Leo returned to ball form and I caught him. "Leo needs to regain his strength. It's been a while since he's used that form." I started walking as Wynton knelt down to grab Lupitheon. He looked up at the sky.

"Now that was a big surprise." He said. "Hm, speaking of surprises, you thinking what I'm thinking, Dan?" Dan laughed.

"Only if you're thinking what I'm thinking."

* * *

The two stood in front of the door to Studio D. "Ready?" Asked Wynton.

"Ready." Said Dan. The two put on their masks, then opened the door.

"Blegh!" They yelled, trying to get a response. When nothing came, they looked around a bit, trying to figure out why. "Huh?" They looked at Shun and Lia, who were both passed out.

"Man, I never get to surprise anyone, ever." Said Dan. "Oh well." Wynton smiled, then looked at the cake to see an image of all of us being with him.

"This was the best birthday ever." He thought. "You guys rock." The lights suddenly turned off, leaving the room completely dark. "Huh?" Asked Wynton.

"What's going on?" Asked Dan. The two started walking about, unable to see anything, until they ran into each other. "Hey!"

"Watch where you're going!" The two heard something walking. "What's that?"

"I don't know, but I don't like this!" Said Dan. The two heard a dark and twisted laughter. And both grabbed onto each other. "Oh man!"

"I don't like this!" The lights suddenly came on, revealing me holding out a present to Wynton. I smiled.

"Hopefully you guys enjoyed that. It hurts my throat to try and make that sound."

"Atom!" Yelled Dan.

"Not cool man, not cool!" Added Wynton.

"Hey, it was better than the alternative." I said, handing the present to Wynton. Leo floated back to me.

"Be glad he went with this one." Said Leo. "The alternative probably would've given you guys nightmares for the next week." Dan and Wynton looked at each other.

"I'm kinda scared of Atom now, you?" Asked Dan.

"Oh yeah, terrified!" Said Wynton. I shook my head.

"Don't worry guys, I'd never do anything that'd actually harm you in any way." I glanced at them. "But Wynton, next time, just walk into the surprise party if you hear it. It won't be a surprise then, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Wynton stood back up. "But you owe us for that scare!"

"Yeah, surprises aren't really my strong suit. But we'll have to do it tomorrow, it's getting late. Night."

"Fine." Yawned Dan. "Good night."

"Same here."

* * *

_That guy really showed some flaws in our team. We can't defend ourselves from the tech that's being pumped out everywhere these days, and we need to come up with a solution for that. We can only hope that it happens before it's too late. On the other side, Negative Shifters are getting more and more common, and that's very worrying. Who knows how long until they're even stronger with all the dark energy they're generating?_


	15. Impostor Crisis

**I know that his chapter is really late, but I've been kinda slowing down on my writing. It's fun to write stuff, and I enjoy having people who read it, but it's still tiring. I can't imagine what people who write without a show to aid them go through. Anyways, enjoy, and stay healthy!**

Devices that control Bakugan. Great in theory, horrid in practice. And they're becoming all the more common as we continue forward. This is only compounded by the number of Negative Shifters I've seen. I don't know how many are out there, but I can only assume that they have the numbers to completely swarm us. The only question is why haven't they?

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

Wynton and Trox stared down their opponent, both sides having gotten in a few attacks. Trox charged up his next attack. "Sonic Uproar!" He called. He fired his attack at his opponent, defeating it. The Bakugan rolled to its brawler's feet.

"Good job, Trox!" Called Wynton. Lia walked up.

"That makes us three for three!" She said. Shun followed behind her. Their three opponents walked up.

"The Awesome Ones are awesome!" Said one of the kids. He held out his hand, and Wynton shook it.

"Yeah, totally awesome." Said another. "We really want to thank you guys."

"What for?" Asked Wynton.

"If it wasn't for you, we'd still be playing by the Exit's unfair battle rules!"

"Now we don't have to worry about losing our Bakugan just because we lost a battle."

"Yeah! Thank you Awesome Ones." All three present smiled.

"Dan would've loved to hear that." Said Wynton. "Plus, he'd take credit."

"Don't forget Atom." Said Shun. "If he could've, I'm certain he would've been glad to take part in this." Lightning barked in agreement, and the group laughed.

"Speaking of Dan, where is he?" Asked Lia. "He's usually here by now."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The group turned to see Dan.

"Uh, Dan?" Asked Lia. He walked up.

"What are you guys doing?" He stopped walking a few feet away from the group. "You shouldn't be wasting your time battling a bunch of amateurs, you know." Wynton, Lia, and Shun gasped.

"Uh, we should probably get going." Said one of the kids.

"Yeah, our parents probably want to know where we are."

"See you later, Awesome Ones!" The three kids started walking away. Lia glared at Dan.

"Studio D, now." She stated.

* * *

I folded up my work clothes as the group walked in. "Hey guys! How'd the battles go?" The group didn't respond, and simply gathered around Dan as he sat down. "I'm guessing something's going on." I walked over to them.

"That was really rude." Said Shun to Dan.

"You can't say things like that, Dan." Added Wynton.

"We just made friends with those kids by battling." Finished Lia. Dan slammed his hands on the table, then stood up.

"Listen up! From now on, the Awesome Ones will not make friends with any other teams, no matter how nice they are."

"Huh?" Asked the other three.

"This is an interesting turn of events." I muttered.

"That's not like Dan." Whispered Leo.

"That's ridiculous." Replied Lia.

"The more we battle other people, the more we risk really damaging our Bakugan. Have you forgotten how much danger we've already put them through?" Our past opponents came to mind.

"True, but," said Wynton.

"We need to look at everyone around us as an enemy, and only an enemy."

"I get what you're worried about, Dan," started Shun, "but that's not"

"Then we're agreed. If not, feel free to leave the Awesome Ones." I shook my head.

"Now hold on." Everyone turned to me, except Dan. "I get not wanting to risk our Bakugan, believe me, I do." A few memories came back, and I shivered. "But, I can guarantee you that looking at everyone as an enemy will not be helpful. I know that there's something out there that's just waiting to"

"But you don't." Countered Dan. "From everything you've told us, you don't know too much about this world, and you're always comparing it to what you claim was here before." Dan turned and took a step, kicking Lightning's food bowl. "Hm? What's this gross bowl doing here?"

"Hey! That's Lightning's dish, you know that!" Said Wynton. Lightning growled a little, then barked at Dan. He grimaced.

"Dumb dog!" He muttered. He looked back at the others. "That reminds me, I've been thinking. I don't particularly like having a dog on our team." We were all stunned into silence from that one.

"What?" Asked Lia. "But Lightning is one of us!" Dan looked back at Lightning, who was still growling, then turned away and brushed his hair back with his hand.

"We'll see." He walked away, Lightning continuing to growl at him. He left.

"Uh, okay, what's up with Dan?" Asked Wynton.

"I don't know, but it's not cool at all." Stated Lia. "Keep it up, Dan, and I'll delete your profile."

"Seriously?" Asked Shun.

"That's harsh." Added Wynton. I shook my head.

"There's no way that's Dan, right?" I wondered. I thought back on what he said. "I may not know this Bakugan Reality like the back of my hand, but I do know that there is always some kind of evil just waiting to be unleashed." Lightning suddenly ran out the door. I turned to the others. "Something's wrong here, I just can't figure out what."

* * *

Dan was walking down a sidewalk, musing to himself. "Man, this mission is bogus." Behind him was Lightning, moving as stealthily as possible. Dan walked to a door and entered a building. Lightning walked up to the door, then grunted in annoyance. He looked around a bit before spotting a vent.

* * *

Dan entered a room and the door closed behind him. Kravitz turned to him. "Yikes, you really do look just like Dan Kouzo!"

"Yeah, don't remind me." Kravitz turned back to look at her monitor.

"The plan is moving along perfectly here too." In the ducts, Lightning was following their voices.

"Why couldn't I have impersonated someone cool? I'd rather be anybody than Dan."

"Well, it wasn't that easy on this end either. It took a lot of work to get him here without raising any suspicions."

"He totally fell for it." Lightning watched through a grate in the air ducts, and whimpered. Dan looked at a wall of one way glass to see Dan wearing some Virtual Reality goggles.

"Oh wow! Awesome! That seems so real!" Dan lifted the goggles. Lightning barked a little at the sight. "Real," he put the goggles back on, "unreal. Real," The Dan looking at him turned away.

"I can't believe I have to pretend to be him." He reached up to the side of his head and pressed something, dropping the illusion and showing that he was actually Magnus. Lightning growled as Kravitz turned to him.

"Well, you've got to keep up the impression so you can break up the Awesome Ones. The real Dan will simply stay distracted by his virtual battles." Magnus scoffed.

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill." He turned away and started walking. Kravitz stood up and followed him.

"Haha! Yeah!" Said Dan, looking into his Virtual Reality. "Oh, hello creepy! Get ready for my super duper powerful miracle crazy attack!" Dan punched the air, then raised his arms.

"If you defeat 100 opponents, you will win a trip to our virtual resort." Lightning banged against the grate a bit, before popping it out and falling down. He landed hard, but got back up and shook it off before running over to the one way glass. Lightning pounded on it, trying to get Dan's attention, but couldn't.

* * *

Lia pulled back her chair to see a hat on it. "What? Okay, what's with the hat on my chair?" she grabbed it and pulled it away to reveal a large frog. It croaked at her, and she suddenly screamed. She slammed the hat back down on it, concealing it again. "And who hides a frog under one?!" She ran to the railing.

"What are you on about?" Asked Wynton, taking off his headphones. The rest of us looked at her.

"Your frog prank was awesome, Wynton." Said Magnus, disguised again as Dan.

"I knew it was you, Wynton!"

"Guh, I didn't do it, honestly!" Retorted Wynton. Shun noticed something as he went through his tablet.

"Lia, I've asked you a hundred times not to put me in any of the online videos!"

"And I didn't." Replied Lia. Shun watched a video showing him.

"But it says you're the one who posted it!" Wynton grabbed a box and opened it up. He slowly pulled out a damaged machine.

"No!" He yelled. "I finally finished my souped up Pie Throwing Machine Model 2, and someone totally wrecked it!" Wynton looked to the side and noticed that something else had come out of the box. "Huh?" He picked it up. "Whose pen is this? Isn't this yours, Shun?"

"So what if it is?!" He asked. He looked at Lia. "Lia! The videos?"

"I'm waiting for Wynton to apologize to me." She replied.

"Guys, calm down!" I called. "Lia, just get to work deleting the videos. Wynton, even if it wasn't you, at least go up there and take the frog off her chair. Shun, see if you can start cleaning off the pen from Wynton's machine." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"But, I didn't upload those videos." Said Lia.

"I never put a frog on her chair." Added Wynton.

"And I wouldn't even know how to damage his machine." Finished Shun. I shook my head.

"Look, even if you guys didn't do those things, if you help to make it right, it'll all work out in the end." I looked around a shelf. "And, also, has anybody seen my cards? I can't seem to find them."

"I think I saw Lightning with them earlier." Said Magnus. I continued facing away from them, and smiled to myself.

"Got ya." I thought. My cards were in my pocket. "I've had my suspicions, 'Dan', and now you've proven them." Magnus turned back towards the others, and gave a small laugh.

"We have a problem. We can't trust our enemies, or our friends."

* * *

"All right!" Said Dan, having defeated another opponent.

"You've made it past 99 opponents. Only one more to go." Lightning looked away from Dan, knowing it was a lost cause for now. He whimpered, then took off.

* * *

"This is just sad." Said Magnus. "Wynton's always playing pranks, Lia puts up videos without asking, Shun tries to act all cool and stuff, and Atom is always being a know-it-all."

"I would never pull a prank that hurt my friend's feelings." Countered Wynton.

"I did not post those videos!" Reiterated Lia.

"And I never try to act cool at all." Mentioned Shun.

"I may be a know-it-all," I started, "but I never lord it over you guys. I just try to help out with what I do know."

"It's okay." Said Magnus. "The fact of the matter is, we'll never really understand each other." The others sighed.

"This ought to be interesting." I thought.

"What is this imposter planning?" Whispered Leo.

"There really isn't a point in being a battle team in the first place." Said Magnus. "I really think the Awesome Ones should just break up." We all looked at him, surprised.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Said a computerized voice. "You have defeated 100 opponents." Dan opened his eyes and looked around at the virtual resort.

"What a beautiful beach! And the sea! And the dancing! Wow!" Dan started dancing as well. "I live to dance!"

* * *

"Well it's decided then, we're done here." Said Magnus. Lightning ran in, barking up a storm. We all looked at him as he started barking at Magnus. As he did, he started trying to charade what he was saying.

"What is it?" Asked Wynton. "Do you want to have a Bakugan battle?" Lightning continued barking.

"Great idea!" Said Lia. "Things have been getting way too tense in here. Let's all go have a battle!" Shun nodded.

"Good call, Lia!" Agreed Wynton. "Come on, Dan." I thought for a moment.

"I don't, uh, no thanks." Said Magnus. Lia grabbed his shirt.

"Come on Dan, this is happening!"

"I, I'm sleepy!" I looked at Shun and Wynton before we all left.

"I had my suspicions." I said. "And now, I do believe I know the answer. Let's go." We followed after Lia and headed towards the arena, Magnus trying every excuse he could think of to get out of it. However, it wasn't long before we were facing each other down, ready to go.

"Bakugan" started Shun, with Lightning barking in tandem.

"Brawl!" Finished Lia and Wynton. Nobody threw out a Bakugan, and Lia turned to Magnus.

"Dan! We're brawling over here! Did you notice?" Magnus didn't look at her.

"I'm gonna take a little time out."

"You're really not acting like yourself today, Dan." Said Wynton. "You're usually the first one to roll out." Magnus recoiled at that.

"That's true. You've been acting weird all day." Added Shun.

"Uhm." Said Magnus.

"Have you been eating at that cheapo burrito stand again?" Asked Wynton. Magnus gasped.

"Yeah! Give us one of your over the top speeches." Said Lia. "Please?"

"One of the super positive ones!" Added Wynton.

"With jokes of course." Finished Shun. I smiled, knowing that the fake was trapped.

"Nobody can match Dan with what comes out of his mouth." I thought.

"So, you want jokes, huh?" Asked Magnus.

"Yes! Jokes!" Said the other three.

"I, don't, know any jokes, okay!" Sputtered Magnus.

"Since when?" Asked Shun.

"That's just weird." Agreed Lia. Wynton put his hand on Magnus's shoulder.

"Get a grip, okay buddy?" Magnus smacked Wynton's hand away.

"Don't touch me!" He reared back. "Forget the jokes and just battle! Got it!?" I stepped forward.

"Before we do, perhaps you could explain something?" I pulled my cards out of my pocket. "Why would you lie to me about where my cards went? Attempting to pin the blame on Lightning was what told me you weren't Dan!" Magnus prepared himself.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Within moments, Nillious was out and ready to battle.

"Dan! Isn't that Magnus's Bakugan?" Asked Wynton.

"That's not Dan, and now I know who it is." I said. Magnus pressed something on the side of his head, dropping his disguise.

"And now, the joke is over!" I aimed my hand at him, but the dark symbol didn't light up.

"No Negative Shifter?" I wondered. "Must've been really going under cover."

"What?!" Asked the others. Lightning barked.

* * *

Kravitz screeched to a stop in her car. "What in the!" She had a monitor to keep tabs on Magnus. "The fool revealed his identity?!"

* * *

Lightning brawled out first against Nillious, sending out Howlcore. "Fine with me!" Said Magnus. "Let's start with the puppies! Path of Darkness!" Nillious vanished into darkness, and Lightning barked. He reappeared behind Howlcore and attacked, sending him to the ground a little ways away. The others had their unique responses to that.

"Man, that guy's really good." Said Wynton, worried.

"Please, don't make me laugh." I said. "In terms of bad guys, he's amongst the bottom 10%." All four of us readied up.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said the others.

"Gate Card, Set!" I yelled. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Leonidas!" All four rose up, ready to go.

"Ha. Fly high, Nillious!" Nillious vanished, then began reappearing all over the place before vanishing again.

"Where is he?" Asked Lia. I focused on the battle, trying to find a pattern.

"There!" Said Shun. "Aquos Blast!" Hydrous fired at Nillious, only for him to vanish again to make the attack hit Gorthion.

"Gorthion!" Called Lia.

"Strike!" Yelled Hydrous. Nillious appeared next to him and attacked, sending him back.

"It was an accident, Lia." Said Shun.

"I know, it's okay Shun." Lia frowned.

"You okay?" Asked Hydrous.

"Yeah." Replied Gorthion. "That one stung though." Magnus laughed.

"Why don't you guys give up this battle already?" He asked. I continued focusing.

"That frog prank from before was all you, wasn't it?!" Accused Lia.

"You wrecked my Pie Thrower!" Added Wynton.

"You posted that video!" Finished Shun. Nillious attacked Trox, and I figured out the pattern.

"Don't give up yet, Trox!" Called Wynton.

"Leo! On your six!" Leo turned around just as Nillious appeared behind him, landing a hit before Nillious vanished again. Magnus grabbed a core and threw it.

"Darkus Blast!" He yelled. Nillious stopped teleporting around, and fired the attack, battering everyone.

"He's so powerful!" Said Shun. I grit my teeth.

"If only we had access to Leo's evolutions." I muttered. "He wouldn't stand a chance against Omega, much less anything further!"

"You four are no match for Nillious!" Said Magnus. "Even when you use all your Bakugan at once! That's why keeping your little team together is completely pointless!"

"We'll see about that!" Said Wynton.

"Buckle up, we're going to show you how strong a team can be!" Agreed Lia.

"Let's do this thing!" Finished Shun. I pulled out a few cards.

"Ready to show him how wrong he is when you guys are!"

"Bodyguard!" Grunted Gorthion, blocking the attack. "Now!"

"On it!" Said Trox.

"We've got this!" Added Hydrous.

"Let's go!" Finished Leo.

"Ability Activate!" I called. "Alpha Blaster!" Trox and Hydrous charged forward.

"Sonic" started Trox.

"Blast!" Finished Hydrous.

"What's this?" Asked Magnus. All three fired their attacks, and they combined as they approached Nillious. "You weaklings!" Magnus threw another core. "Reflection!" Nillious put one head forward to absorb the attack.

"Ability Activate!" I called. "Aero Split!" Leo split in two, the second one being Ventus. The Ventus one flew forward quickly as Nillious finished absorbing the attack.

"We're not done yet, Magnus!" Said Wynton.

"I'll send you all flying!" Responded Magnus. Nillious prepared to fire the attack back.

* * *

Kravitz opened her trunk. "Unbelievable." She looked at the big red button in her trunk. "Huh. This will end it!" She put both her hands on it and shoved it down, activating the device. A beam of energy shot out and struck Nillious, quickly sending his power down until he reverted to ball form.

"What the?" Asked Magnus. The other Bakugan stopped moving, just as surprised.

"Ok, that's enough!" We all turned to see Kravitz nearby.

"And just who are you?" Asked Lia. Magnus glared at her.

"What are you doing, Kravitz?"

"The plan was to break up the Awesome Ones. Do you remember that, Magnus? Instead, you brought them closer together as a team. What were you thinking exactly? The plan failed. Retreat!" Magnus growled.

"You somehow escaped your fate this time." He stated. "Next time, I'll defeat all of you, including Dan Kouzo." He followed Kravitz away from us.

"Well, that was something." I turned to the others. "I did have a back-up, just in case. The one Gate Card I still have is also a reflector, which would allow me to send an attack back at someone."

"Yeah, I don't think that's important right now." Said Lia. "We should head back to Studio D."

"Sure thing." Agreed Wynton.

* * *

"I'm back you guys!" Yelled Dan, just after the rest of us had gotten in. "And guess what! I won a hundred battles in a row and I got to go on a Tropical Vacation!"

"Huh?" We all asked.

"Okay, I'm not an expert in aviation, but isn't that kinda impossible?" I asked. Dan started dancing.

"You battled a hundred brawlers on a vacation?" Asked Lia.

"Yep!" Replied Dan. "I mean, it was in Virtual Reality, but still."

"That there is definitely the real Dan." Said Wynton.

"Yep, not a cool bone in this entire body." Agreed Lia.

"That's him." Finished Shun. I shook my head.

"Please, nobody else has the capability to say half of the stuff he just did. I don't need anything else to know that's him."

"Come on guys! Dance with me!" Lightning barked, which got the others laughing. "Yeah!" I looked out the window.

"We need to be on an even higher guard now." I thought.

* * *

_Well, we sniffed out a fake, but who knows what'll happen if someone else gets a fake in their place? I doubt that it won't be harder to discern. And then there's Magnus's Negative Shifter. I don't know why it wasn't with him, but whatever the reason, I'm terrified. The damage that they can cause, I can only hope that I can find it before it's too late._


	16. Deathly Tutoring

**Sorry this one is so late. This particular chapter gave me lots of trouble in trying to start it, as I had absolutely no clue how to get Atom into it. Once I did that, I was just busy for a few days and couldn't write much. At least it's here now, right? Better late than never?**

Lies and deceit, the two most damaging components of any team. Like it or not, no team is ever going to be completely truthful to one another, nor will they always act for the best of the team. But, if an enemy gets within, the damage is magnified tenfold, and everything is put at risk.

* * *

_Reality Shift, fight for the Light_

_Order follows Entropy, Creation after Destruction_

_Chaos is following, we're the only ones_

_We've got the power to oppose, to save it all_

_We stand for what's right, through the plight_

_Stand against Entropy, and the enemies that be_

* * *

Dan and Wynton stood in front of a large building on a huge estate. "Whoa!" They exclaimed. The doors opened for them, revealing over two dozen people.

"Welcome, and please come in." They all said.

"Dan!" Said a man.

"Wynton!" Said a woman. Two wealthy looking people walked up to them.

"Thank you so much for coming today!" Said the man.

"And agreeing to be our son's Bakugan tutors!" Added the woman.

"Thank you so much." Said the other two dozen people. Both Dan and Wynton took a moment to find their words.

"What's a Bakugan Tutor, exactly?" Asked Dan. "I thought we just had to tell him a thing or two about Bakugan and then go home!"

"I didn't realize this was so formal, either." Agreed Wynton.

"Our boy just loves the Awesome Ones!" Said the man, suddenly coming closer. "He thinks you're great!"

"He watches your videos over and over again on repeat!" Added the woman. "He just can't get enough of you guys!"

"Oh, uh, really? No kidding, huh?" Asked Dan.

"Staff, go fetch him now, will you?" Asked the woman.

"What do you think this kid will be like?" Whispered Wynton.

"Ouh," mumbled Dan, before the ground shook under them. The two turned around to see a Pyrus Bakugan in the yard.

"A Bakugan?!" They asked. They looked up to notice a kid standing on it. He laughed.

"The Awesome Ones have come at last!" He said. "Just so they could be defeated by me!"

"Come now, Duran!" Said the man. "That's not nice!"

"I know you're excited, but you can't have your Bakugan in the front garden!" Added the woman. Duran's Bakugan moved its foot, smashing a small statue.

"Be quiet!" He yelled. "Don't tell me what to do!" Dan and Wynton looked up at him. "What do you think of my Nobillious? I can't wait to have him beat the Awesome Ones! It's going to be so great, don't you think so guys?" Duran laughed, and Dan and Wynton went off to the side a bit to talk.

"That guy's going to be our student?!" Whispered Wynton.

"I don't think he wants to learn, I think he just wants to battle with us." Replied Dan. "This is not what we signed up for. Let's just get out of here!"

"We can't, Dan." Muttered Wynton. "We already used the all-you-can-eat burger coupon they gave us as payment! We're in big trouble!" Dan suddenly remembered only a few hours earlier when they gorged themselves on burgers.

"What a big mistake!" He said.

"What are you babbling about over there?" Asked Duran. Dan and Wynton looked up at him. "Thinking about running away? I thought you might try to do that. After all, it would be super embarrassing if you lost now, wouldn't it?" Dan and Wynton glared at him, thinking it over.

* * *

I looked at the time. "Man, I'm late." I continued running towards the address. "Hopefully things are going okay so far."

"I'm sure they're fine." Said Leo. "After all, you taught them what they were willing to learn."

"Yeah, but they still don't know enough to fully teach someone else." I continued running, getting closer. I looked up and glanced around, before seeing a Bakugan. "That's probably where we need to go!" I continued running.

* * *

The man and woman suddenly grabbed Dan and Wynton's hands. "Our boy only says things like that because he's painfully shy!" Said the woman. "But he always goes on about the Awesome Ones and how he admires you!"

"I apologize for all his rudeness." Agreed the man. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another coupon. "We'll give you another all-you-can-eat burger coupon to make up for it! How's that?"

"Please boys?"

"Pretty please?"

"Please tutor our son!" They both said, pressing uncomfortably close to Dan and Wynton. "We're literally begging you here!" I ran up to the front of the estate, out of breath. I looked on to see Nobillious, Duran on top of it, the two adults, and I could barely make out Dan and Wynton from behind them.

"Why do I feel like this isn't good?" I asked.

"Probably because it isn't." Replied Leo. I ran forward as Dan and Wynton just looked at the two adults.

"Okay, we, we'll do it." Relented Dan. The two adults pulled back from Dan and Wynton and walked to the side, allowing them to get back up. Dan pointed at Duran. "We'll teach you everything you need to know about Bakugan Battling! So get ready, do you hear me?" Duran just grinned smugly at them. I stopped running as I approached, panting heavily.

"What have, you guys, gotten yourselves, into this, time?" I sputtered. Everybody focused on me.

"Atom?" Asked Dan.

"What're you doing here?" Asked Wynton. I put my hand up, asking for a moment to catch my breath.

"After your big, eating spree earlier, I thought it'd be best, to help you guys." I took another few breaths. "After all, you guys don't know quite enough to teach somebody from the ground up." I looked up at Duran. "So, is this the kid you guys are supposed to be teaching?"

"This is going to be good." Said Duran. "It's not every day you get to defeat the only adult brawler in the world!" I looked at Dan and Wynton, who just shrugged at me.

"Well, somebody's going to get his ego bruised today." I muttered. Duran laughed.

"Let's be on our way! Nobillious!" He jumped down and Nobillious returned to ball form. Duran then reached into his pocket. "You know, I was hoping you'd show up." He pulled out one of my cards, and I gasped. "This is your payment. Mother and Father didn't know about this, otherwise they would've asked for you too." He tossed the card at me, and I grabbed it. "Now, follow me." He walked into the house, going past Dan and Wynton. I continued to stand there shocked, until Leo snapped me out of it.

"We probably want to follow them, right?" I looked at the house to barely catch a glimpse of Wynton.

"Right, right!" I ran after them.

* * *

We walked through a large room, filled with porcelain statues. "So, what are we doing here?" Asked Dan. "We can't battle inside."

"He's right, you know." I said. "Without proper room, battling is very destructive."

"Hey, don't get impatient." Said Duran. "The place where I'm going to thrash you" he stopped in front of a large, iron door, "is right through here!" All of us looked up at it. Duran grabbed the handle and pulled, revealing a glowing, swirling mess of colors.

"Wha?" Asked both Dan and Wynton.

"Leo, you don't think," I started.

"It feels, different." He replied. "I don't know how yet, though."

"Come on!" Said Duran. He walked in, and the rest of us begrudgingly followed. As we stepped through, we found ourselves in a large cavern, surrounded by stone.

"What is this place?" Asked Dan and Wynton. I looked around, trying to find some kind of pattern to it all. Dan and Wynton started walking around.

"Incredible." Said Wynton. "All of this is under their house?"

"There's plenty of room for a Bakugan." Added Dan.

"Hey Duran, what's with the" Dan and Wynton immediately noticed that Duran was no longer with us, and that the door we came out of closed. "Duran's gone!" We all heard laughter coming from what seemed like everywhere.

"You clowns! I lied about battling!" Came Duran's voice. "Suckers!"

"I'm getting a very bad feeling about this place." I stated. I began walking around, trying to figure out if there was some kind of secret. "How do we get out of here?" The room began rumbling.

"Huh?" Asked Dan and Wynton. They looked up to see the ceiling starting to collapse. Wynton screamed.

"The ceiling's coming down!" Yelled Dan. I turned to them and looked up.

"We need to move!" I called.

"There!" Yelled Wynton, pointing to a staircase. "That way!" We booked it down, trying to escape the falling ceiling.

"Run for it!" Yelled Dan. We barely stayed ahead of the falling ceiling, but it was catching up to us.

"Can you guys go any faster?" I asked, trying to pick up my pace.

"Somebody help!" Yelled Wynton. His backpack started to glow, and Trox suddenly came out in his real form and caught the ceiling, holding it up.

"Trox!" Said Dan and Wynton.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"But I didn't roll him out!" Added Wynton. Trox continued supporting the ceiling, until it stopped falling down and went back up. Dan and Wynton fell to their knees to catch their breath, as I put a few points together.

"Wherever we are, it allows the Bakugan to return to their true forms just like Vestroia." I mused. "I wonder why." The ground began rumbling again, and we all looked up the stairs to see a massive boulder rolling down towards us. Dan and Wynton screamed, and Drago suddenly came out.

"Grab on!" He said. Dan and Wynton grabbed on quickly, and I decided to grab on since I didn't know when Leo would change. Drago pulled us up.

"What now?" Asked Dan. Wynton just started fear crying as we went over the boulder. We touched back down after it rolled past us, and they collapsed again. I looked at Leo.

"You feeling anything yet?"

"Kinda." He replied. The ground rumbled again, and the floor suddenly fell on us, plunging us into a deep pit. Dan and Wynton yelled out in absolute terror.

"Arms and legs out, now!" I yelled. I put them out and splayed my body as much as possible to get as much air resistance as possible. Drago flew down after us as quickly as he could, but Leo started glowing.

"I think I've got enough energy now!" He transformed and caught all three of us, before flying down to the bottom. Drago came after us, and landed next to Leo.

"I've said this numerous times before, but I'm glad you're fast." I said.

"Don't mention it." Replied Leo. In front of us was another hallway, but none of us knew what kind of death trap would be waiting for us. I summoned my shield, just in case. Trox landed next to us with a loud thud, and it echoed down the tunnel.

"Shall we continue forward?" I asked. We all started walking, and it wasn't long before we heard something shifting in the walls.

"That doesn't sound good." Said Wynton. Giant axe heads suddenly fell from the walls and started swinging. One came by right next to me, and I barely sidestepped.

"Proceed with caution!" I advised, timing my movement to pass the next one. Dan and Wynton just started sprinting, narrowly avoiding being sliced in half by sheer luck. I caught up to them soon after they had left the last blade behind, all of us panting heavily. "Okay, this is starting to get too extreme." The Bakugan came up, having finally gotten past the blades.

"This place definitely feels familiar, but its appearance is far different." Said Leo. The walls started rumbling again.

"Oh man, another one?!" Asked Dan. One of the walls caved in, flooding the area. We all barely managed to get a deep breath before we found ourselves underwater. I looked around, trying to find a way out, as Dan and Wynton struggled. I pulled out my sword.

"Form Change! Ventus!" I bubbled, my sword changing its form. I used it to propel myself through the water to Dan and Wynton, before moving forward. We could all see light above, and I aimed my sword, running out of breath. We surfaced just before it was too late, and crawled onto dry land. The Bakugan came after us, and got further in.

"That Duran," started Dan, "he has us, trapped. Is he, trying to, finish us or what?" Wynton sat up.

"These are all such strange traps." He said. "Where are we?" Me and Dan stood up, followed by Wynton. "No matter how you look at it, it's really weird that this would be under someone's house." Wynton looked at the Bakugan. "And our Bakugan were able to come out without being summoned." Wynton put his hands to his temples. "I can't take this!" He looked straight up. "Get us out of here!"

"It'll be okay, Wynton." Said Trox. "There has to be a way out of here." Drago looked around a bit as I went up to Leo. He leaned down.

"Vestroia?" I whispered to him.

"Perhaps." He replied. "If anything, it kinda feels like Naga's fusion world of Subterra and Haos." I thought for a moment.

"Subterra and Haos. But that wouldn't explain the water."

"Hmm." Mumbled Drago.

"What's up, Drago?" Asked Dan.

"Huh?" Drago looked down at Dan. "Oh, uh, sorry."

"What is it?" Pushed Dan.

"I'm, not sure how to explain, but, something feels familiar about this place."

"It's familiar?" Asked Dan.

"Uh, never mind." Said Drago. "Forget it." A wall suddenly exploded, drawing all of our attention.

"I hope you enjoyed this short rest." We all looked at the hole to see Nobillious and Duran. "Now it's time for you boys to battle." Nobillious landed on the ground, ready.

"Huh?" Asked both Dan and Wynton.

"Dan, Wynto, get away from here!" Said Drago.

"Drago, let's use a pincer attack!" Suggested Trox.

"Okay." The two started the battle, much to the perplexity of Dan and Wynton.

"So, our Bakugan are fighting on their own now?" Asked Dan

"Yep." Said Wynton. I looked at Leo.

"You going to join in without help, or should I try to help?" Leo looked at the battle.

"We can try just activating abilities, but get your Gauntlet ready. If this is anything like New Vestroia"

"Got it. Will do." Leo jumped in as well, prepared to fight against Nobillious. Nobillious fired an attack as Dan looked around.

"Why aren't there any Bakucores?" He asked. Drago countered Nobillious's attack with one of his own. "And how can he use an attack like that without a Bakucore?"

"It looks like they don't need our help." Said Wynton. Trox added his attack to Drago's to fend off Nobillious's. The attacks drew equal, and Leo attempted to add his, but nothing came out.

"Atom, looks like we don't have the same luck as the others!" I reached into my pocket as the three attacks rose up, before they struck the ceiling hard. The force of the attack made the three of us brace against the wind, before some debris fell down, aimed right at us. I lifted my shield, knowing that it wouldn't do enough, but an attack came from Nobillious and struck the boulders, destroying them before they hit us. Some more rocks suddenly fell, burying him. Drago and Trox looked at each other.

"Trox, take care of Dan and the others!" Said Drago. He charged forward towards Nobillious. Dan just watched, amazed.

"Hey, look!" Called Wynton. The three of us looked up to see a lot of light coming from where the attacks hit. "A way out!"

"Too good to be true." I muttered. "What's the catch?" Leo looked over at Drago, then at me.

"What's your other option?" He countered. Drago approached Nobillious.

"What's wrong?" Asked Nobillious. "Go ahead, finish me!"

"Why would I?" Asked Drago.

"Huh?"

"Why did you save Dan, Wynton, and Atom?"

"Ugh, I don't really want to do things like hurt humans." Replied Nobillious. "I have no choice but to follow his orders."

"Hm."

"Where are you, Nobillious?" Came Duran's voice.

"Go! Before he finds us!" Ordered Nobillious. "Then don't ever come back here again!"

"Nobillious!" Called Duran. Drago reluctantly looked away, before he took off.

"Here, Nobillious!" Drago flew over Duran as he walked towards Nobillious. Duran stopped, then turned. "Hmph."

* * *

Leo was helping Trox up to the hole while me, Dan, and Wynton held on. Drago flew up. "Is everything okay?" Asked Dan.

"For now." Replied Drago. "Let's go!" He helped Leo push Trox up, until we had all gotten out of the hole. The Bakugan returned to ball form after we got back outside. Dan looked at Drago.

"So, what did Nobillious say?" He asked. Drago looked at all three of us, then replayed what he had been told.

"Nobillious said that?" Asked Wynton.

"Yes." Replied Drago. "And I just, left him there." Wynton turned to Dan.

"What should we do now, Dan? Go back?" Wynton looked at the hole, before gasping. "What?" I looked back as well, only to see that the hole was gone. "That huge hole is closed up?! But how, Dan? This is all so bizarre!" He looked down. "I really don't want to go back there, okay?"

"I know, but we should." Said Dan. "Nobillious saved us down there today, Wynton. I'd be ashamed of myself if I didn't help him." He looked at Wynton. "You with me?" He laughed a bit.

"Uh," Wynton started, before chuckling. "Okay Dan, let's go."

"As much as I don't get a say in this, I'm in." I stated. "One good deed deserves another."

"Okay!" Said Dan. We all headed back for the estate, and got there just after sunset. We got inside and quickly found our way back to the statue room, only to be met with a surprise.

"How, where did it go?" Asked Wynton. We looked at the wall that had the door, only to find nothing. "The basement door is gone?!"

"You know, I'm doubting it was a basement door." I stated. Dan and Wynton began looking around, going through every hallway and room.

"Anyone here?" Called Dan. I slowly followed them.

"Hello?" Asked Wynton.

"You guys do know that this is trespassing, right?" I asked.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Dan, ignoring me. Every room they checked was empty. "Huh?" They wound their way back to the foyer. "Even the people that were here, everything's disappeared." The front door opened, and we all turned to it.

"Who are you?" Asked a man. "This is private property, boys. You must leave now." Dan and Wynton looked at the man, shocked. "Seriously, kids these days."

"What's going on here?" Asked Wynton. "Excuse me, but isn't this the Dane residence?"

"What're you talking about?! This house has been vacant for years!" Dan and Wynton gasped.

"We've been had." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Now get out of here, go on." Continued the man.

"Hey man, did we all just have the same dream?" Asked Wynton.

"The two of us are best friends," started Dan, "maybe that's possible. But with Atom." He was silent for a moment. "Wait, no, it's not." I shook my head, then looked at the man.

"My apologies. We've apparently been made fools of by a richer family. We'll be on our way."

* * *

The man, woman, and Duran stood in front of a guy behind a desk. "Thank you for a job well done." Said the guy at the desk. "I've just transferred the money into your account."

"This much?" Asked the man, checking his balance. "So generous! Thank you!"

"And I can really keep all these beautiful clothes? And the jewels forever? Just for little old me?"

"Yes, you put on an amazing performance, after all." Said the guy at the desk. "Good job."

"Thank you so much, mister!" Duran was very quiet during the whole exchange.

"Well then, we'll be off." Said the man. "Bye bye." The man and woman started walking away, leaving Duran and the guy at the desk.

"Your performance was excellent." Said the guy. "Especially for a child actor."

"Thank you for the kind words, sir. There's something I'd like to ask you though, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"What was that underground place we went to? How did you do all those incredible tricks and stuff?" The guy was silent for a moment, making Duran worry a little.

"Oh, I have my ways. But I'm afraid those secrets stay here with me." Duran was a little surprised, but left. After the door closed, the guy stood up and looked out the window at the night sky. "In the end, they chose to ignore the danger to their own lives in order to save a Bakugan. You did just as I suspected, Awesome Ones." On one of the screens above his desk, he was rewatching the conversation we had just after we escaped.

* * *

_I believe we have found Vestroia, kinda. The Bakugan were able to transform easily enough, but the entire place felt a lot more, dangerous, deadly. And then there's the fact that it was entirely underground. I would've assumed that for if we had encountered the Haos and Subterra world, then we would've encountered the Aquos and Ventus world, right? It's just not making sense yet. Perhaps, someday I'll figure it out, but that day is not today._


End file.
